My Heart is Beating
by Zetta R. Vessalius
Summary: "Hyung, aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. bila suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar pergi dari sisimu, percayalah, aku selalu ada dihatimu Hyung" - Kai/ "Tuhan,Terima kasih telah memmpertemukanku dengan Kai. menciptakan Kai untukku dan aku untuknya, melengkapi hidupku dengan kehadirannya" - Kyungsoo/ END chap! :)
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart is Beating**

**disclaimer : Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri  
**

**author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin  
**

**warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, typo banyak sekali.  
**

**Pair : Kaisoo / kaiDO, official pair  
**

**Anyeong minna-san.  
**

**perkenalkan saya Zetta.  
**

**author baru di fandom ini.  
**

**ini fic perdana saya.  
**

**sejujurnya fic ini terinspirasi sebuah novel.  
**

**judulnya _Sunshine Becomes You, Dengerin dong Troy!, 3600 detik_.  
**

**tapi jelas ceritanya saya bedain.  
**

**buat readers dan sunbaenim, mohon bantuannya dan masukan.  
**

**oke dari pada bosen baca a/n saya, silahkan membaca. ^^  
**

Sang Cahaya Dunia kini tengah terbangun dari ufuk timur. Walau tampak malu-malu untuk menampakkan diri, namun cahaya dirinya mulai merambat nyaris menyinar ke seluruh penjuru Korea, terutama di kota Seoul ini. Segaris sinar tersebut mulai menerobos kesuatu ruangan yang masih tertutup tirai gelap, menandakan bahwa pemilik kamar masih belum 'sadarkan diri' dari tidurnya.

"eungh..." sepertinya segaris cahaya yang menerobos lewat celah diantara selambu tertutup itu mengenai mata terpejam seorang namja manis yang masih bergemul dengan selimut dan guling.

Namun karena cahaya tersebut terlalu teralalu terang, membuat namja manis tersebut terpaksa terbangun dan membuka matanya yang lebar.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Gumamnya sambil menguap lebar dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Masih dalam keadaan terlentang di ranjang, diliriknya jam kecil yang bertengger di meja kecil sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya.

"Mwo? Jam setegah tujuh?!" Pekiknya heboh sendiri dan langsung meloncat dari ranjang ukuran king size nya.

Bruak!  
"Appo!" Teriak si Namja tersebut dengan keras.

Namun na'as, kaki sebelah kananya masih terbelit selimut dan akhirnya tanpa bisa dihindari, namja manis bermata besar yang bernama Do Kyungsoo atau akrab dipanggil D.O atau Kyungsoo terjatuh tidak elitnya dengan kepala mencium lantai yang masih terasa dingin.

"Kyungie! Sedang apa kau! Suara apa itu?" Teriak suara seorang yeoja yang bisa kita sebut umma D.O yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan masakan di dapur lantai satu.

D.O meringis kesakitan sambil mencoba bangun.

"Gwehnchana eomma!" D.O pun menjawab pertanyaan eomma nya sambil berteriak. Terdengar tidak sopan memang, tapi karena jarak mereka jauh, jadi D.O harus menjawab pertanyaan Eomma nya sambil menjerit.

"Aish! Selimut sialan!" Umpat D.O berdiri kemudian menendang selimut yang menjadi "tersangka" akibat terjatuhnya ia namun karena kurang hati-hati lagi, D.O hampir saja terpeleset untuk kedua kalinya, untung D.O. masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan, jadi tidak jadi jatuh.

"Aiish!" D.O terlihat sangat sebal sekarang. Dia merasa selimut biru tua bergambarkan logo kesebelasan favoritnya itu sedang mengerjainya. D.O pun metuskan menarik selimut tersebut dan melemparnya keranjang asal-asalan. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan terpeleset bila selimut itu masih di lantai. Kemudian dia pun mulai aktivitas paginya sebelum kesekolah.

"Eomma! Aku berangkat dulu!" Ucap D.O sambil mencomot roti bakar di meja makan dan langsung melahapnya dengan setengah berlari pula. Dia tidak takut tersedak apa? Sang eomma yang tengah mengoles selai di sebelah sang Appa D.O hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya. Sang appa? Hanya tersenyum sambil menyeruput kopi panas buatan istrinya.

"Kyungie, kenapa buru-buru sih?" tanya seorang namja yang tak kalah manis dengan D.O yang duduk tak jauh dari appa dan eomma D.O. Namja manis tersebut masih dengan santai mengoles rotinya lalu melahapnya pelan. D.O pun berhenti dari lari-lari kecilnya di ruang makan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa memandang namja manis tadi.

"Ayolah Baekki-hyung, ini jam berapa? Aku tidak mau telat! Dan oh ya! Aku lupa kau kan rajanya telat!" Ledek D.O sambil menjulurkan lidahnya jahil pada namja manis tadi yang bisa diketahui namanya Byun Baekhyun alias sepupu yang tinggal sementara di rumah D.O. hingga kuliah nanti.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ledekan tadi langsung melempari D.O dengan garpu yang langsung saja dihindari oleh D.O

"Eits! Tidak kena Hyung!" D.O tertawa kemenangan dan langsung pergi kabur dari hadapan Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar melemparinya dengan pisau.

"D.O sialan!" Pekik Baekhyun melengking. D.O yang sudah berada di luar rumah mampu mendengar pekikan Hyungnya tersebut. Wuah betapa mengerikan suara Baekhyun bila berteriak seperti itu. Bagaimana nasib appa dan eomma nya ya mendengar teriakan tersebut?. Membayangkan tersebut membuat D.O. tertawa lepas kembali.

"Ah! Jam hampir jam tujuh!" Rutuk D.O setelah melihat jam tangannya yang terpasang manis di lengan kirinya. Segerelah dia brlari menuju halte bus. 'Ah semoga masih sempat' Batinnya berlari kencang menuju halte bus.

Beruntung waktu sampai di halte bus, D.O melihat ada bus jurusan ke sekolahnya sedang berhenti untuk memasukan penumpang. Segeralah namja itu menambah kecepatannya berlari agar segera menyusul bus.

Namja tersebut kemudian bernafas lega setelah masuk kedalam bus. Masih dengan ngos-ngosan dia masuk kedalam kerumunan penumpang lain di dalam bus yang ramai tersebut.

'ugh! Sesak sekali." Umpat D.O dalam hati sambil mengangkat tangannya dan meraih pegangan bus sambil berdiri agar tidak jatuh ketika bis berjalan.

"Bukankah itu D.O oppa? Beruntung sekali kita bertemu dengannya disini. kyaa! Lihat! Dia begitu manis!" bisik seorang gadis disebelah kanannya jauh. D.O mampu mendengar bisikan tersebut. Salahkan saja telinganya yang sensitif, mampu mendengar suara yang diyakini adalah salah satu murid tempatnya bersekolah.

"Benar-benar, wuaaahh. Beruntung sekali kita!" Entah kenapa D.O jadi gerah sendiri mendengar celotehan gadis-gadis pelajar tersebut. Ya ya ya, dia tahu dia tampan. Dia populer, pintar, kaya pula, tapi dia tidak suka dipuja-puja seperti itu. Bukannya D.O terlalu narsis mengatakan hal tersebut, namun kenyataan memang benar begitu kok! D.O itu termasuk Top Ten namja yang diincar para siswi-siswi SM high School untuk dijadikan pacar. Para siswi tersebut menyukai D.O yang manis, tampan, pintar, dan cool. Apa? Author tadi bilang cool? Iyap! D.O adalah sesosok orang yang dingin di sekolah apalagi pada orang yang tidak dikenal D.O. Pernah suatu ketika ada seorang siswi menyatakan cinta kepada D.O. Namun apa balasan D.O.?

"Pergilah, cari namja lain yang pantas untuk dirimu sendiri" Ucapnya kalem namun dingin plus tajam pada saat itu. Siswi yang mengalami penolakan tersebut sangat shock mendengar penolakan D.O. Dan seenak jidat D.O. langsung meninggalkan siswi tersebut yang mulai sesenggukan. Akan tetapi si siswi yang ditolak tadi sama sekali tidak putus asa mengejar cinta Sang Do Kyungsoo. 'Aissh seperti tidak ada namja lain saja di dunia ini' fikir D.O. ngeri sendiri melihat tingkah laku fansnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah?" Sebuah suara dari seorang yeoja tiba-tiba membubarkan lamunan D.O dan langsung saja jantungnya berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat. 'Suara ini..' Batin Namja bermata lebar itu, kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara. Benar dugaan D.O suara tersebut adalah sebuah suara dari seorang sunbaenya yang telah lama mencuri hatinya. Kwon Yuri.

"Ah, Noona!" D.O. tersenyum sedikit salah tingkah. Yuri pun membalas senyuman D.O. tak kalah manisnya. Ya Tuhan tahukah Yuri, senyuman mautnya itu hampir membuat D.O. ingin merengkuhnya saking gemasnya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya, Kyungie? Jarang sekali aku melihatmu naik bus sesiang ini. Hehehehe" sepertinya Yuri-noona sedang meledek D.O gara-gara tidak biasanya D.O. berangkat setelat ini. Dia kan murid teladan. Mendengar ucapan Sang Pujaan hati, pipi D.O sedikit merona malu. Namun dia tetap mencoba tersenyum biasa.

"Oya, aku dengar-dengar, nanti ada murid baru lho. Sama denganmu, dia anak kelas 2. sepertinya sekelas denganmu. Dan aku dengar-dengar lagi dia seorang namja" uh? Apa D.O peduli dengan hal itu? Mau namja kek, yeoja kek, banci kek, lekong kek, siapa yang peduli? Lagi pula dia hanya peduli pada gadis disebelahnya ini, yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ah, semoga Yuri tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang tengah bergumuruh hebat sekarang.

"Aku dengar-dengar lagi dia juga tampan. Tak kalah dengamu" lanjut Yuri sambil memandang D.O. Jleb! Oh ya ampun Yuri! Kau tak sadar perkataanmu tadi menusuk tepat di di jantung dan hati D.O. siapa sih sosok yang dibicarakan Yuri ini? Pakai memuji-muji segala lagi. Eum... sepertinya uri D.O sedang cemburu berat.

"Eh! Sudah sampai! Ayo turun!" Segeralah Yuri menggandeng tangan D.O dan menariknya keluar dari bus saat bus sudah berhenti di pemberhentian bus dekat sekolah.

D.O yang digandeng Yuri saat ini sedang sibuk mengatur jantungnya yang tengah berdegup kencang. Yuri tidak sadar dengan hal tersebut. Dia hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan menyeret namja yang kini pasti wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus melewati siswa-siswi lainnya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Oh! Hyung! tumben datang telat!" Sembur Sehun teman depan bangkunya sambil nyengir lebar yang ingin sekali D.O tonjok.

"Diamlah!" Balas D.O dingin. Sehun pun hanya tertawa renyah dan kembali ke posisinya semula, duduk, menghadap depan, siap menerima pelajaran. Setelahnya, masuk Jung seosangnim, wali kelas dari kelas D.O, kelas 2-A.

"Anyeong yeorobun!" Sapa Jung seosangnim sambil tersenyum wibawa. Serentak semua siswa-siswi kelas 2-A menjawab sapaan Jung seosangnim.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Nah silakan masuk Jong In-ssi" Jung seosangnim kemudian mempersilahkan masuk namja murid baru tersebut. Kontan saja semua murid di kelas memandangnya takjub. Bagaimana tidak takjub? Lihat saja, siswa baru itu sekali masuk langsung tebar senyum amat manis, senyum yang melelehkan para hati siswi-siswi di kelas mungkin, apa lagi postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, dengan warna kulit tan, ditambah bibirnya yang sexy. Dia cukup tampan kalau dikategorikan dari seorang namja. mereka semua tak berkedip melihat murid baru tersebut, apalagi murid yeoja?

"Anyeong yeorobun!" Sapa namja murid baru tersebut di depan kelas, masih dengan senyum 'sok' memikatnya bagi D.O

"cheonun Kim Jong In imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Jong In atau bisa Kai. Aku pindahan dari Gwangju. Salam kenal." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum lebar. 'Cih, sok ramah' batin D.O lagi. Hei kenapa tiba-tiba D.O seperti benci setengah mati dengan murid baru tersebut? Ah, author tau, mungkin gara-gara Yuri tadi memuji-muji murid baru itu. Mana bilang tak kalah dengan D.O lagi.

'Aku lebih tampan darinya!' batin D.O narsis sendiri.

"Baiklah, kau sebaiknya duduk di... ah! Disitu! Kyungsoo-ssi angkat tanganmu biar Jong In-ssi duduk disebelahmu!" ucapan Jung seosangnim bagaikan sambaran petir di kala pagi nan cerah bagi Kyungsoo. Lihat saja ekpresi wajahnya yang berubah seperti orang linglung dengan mata melebar seperti ini O.O.

"Kyungsoo-ssi angkat tanganmu!" suruh Jung seosangnim lagi. Sontak semua murid di kelas langsung memandang D.O. Dengan ragu-ragu diangkatlah tangannya. Murid baru tersebut langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Nah, Kim Jong In-ssi silahkan duduk" Jung seosangnim pun mempersilahkan Kai untuk duduk disebelah D.O. Semua murid langsung mengalihkan perhatian kearah Kai yang kini tengah duduk di sebelah D.O kecuali D.O, dia pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku dan menulis sesuatu.

"Anyeong, aku Kai, boleh aku tahu namamu?" Ucap Kai pada D.O yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi malang nasib, D.O tidak menanggapinya. Kai sedikit merengut dan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja D.O" ucap D.O. kalem dan terkesan dingin sambil menulis sesuatu. Sepertinya ia sedang mengerjakan soal. Kai pun tersenyum. Setidaknya teman sebangkunya masih menanggapinya. Walau terkesan dingin. Namun Kai masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa teman sebangkunya ini dingin sekali? Apa memang sifatnya seperti itu? Atau dia membuat kesalahan pada namja ini?

"Baiklah anak-anak! Pelajaran akan saya mulai!" kemudian Jung seosangnim mulai menjelaskan materi Kimia kepada murid-muridnya. D.O dan Kai menyimaknya dengan serius. Selama perjalan terus berlangsung, mereka tak saling berbicara. Bahkan saat istirahat pun mereka tak saling bicara. Bagaimana bisa saling bicara? La wong 3 detik setelah bel, semua yeoja kelas D.O langsung mengerubungi tempat duduk D.O dan Kai. Karena risih D.O pun memutuskan pergi dan mengajak Sehun pergi, namun Sehun sepertinya tidak mnggubris ajakan D.O, dia ikut nimbrung ke bangku Kai, minta kenalan sepertinya. Ya sudah akhirnya D.O pergi sendiri keluar.

"Hei, Kyungie! Kau terlihat bad mood!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk di bangku taman sekolah bersama D.O

"Hn." Balas D.O malas. Baekhyun pun hanya sweatdrop melihat sepupunya ini. Baekhyun tau kalau D.O itu selalu jaga image di sekolah, tapi tidak kepada Baekhyun yang tahu perangai D.O yang sebenarnya. D.O itu sangat jahil dan sangat menyebalkan! Bahkan D.O itu kadang sangat cerewet melebihi eommanya! Baekhyun ingat betul, saat dia sedang demam, D.O yang merawatnya dan terus mengoceh agar Baekhyun tidak lupa meminum obat, menyuruhnya makan., menyuruhnya tidur. Penuh perhatian eoh? Tapi disekolah? Kayak es seperti kekuatan Chen *Loh?*

"Hey yo! Whatsup boy?! Kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu?" tiba-tiba dari belakang seorang namja berperawakan tinggi ala tiang listrik mengaggetkan dua sejoli yang tengah duduk berdua merasakan terpaan angin.

"Omo! Chanyeol! Apa-apaan kau! Kau mau, kami mati muda eoh?" Teriak Baekhyun kencang, sampai-sampai D.O menutup telinganya dengan muka datar. Dan Chanyeol? Dia hanya meringis dan langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun.

"sst, suaramu terlalu keras Baekki-chagi..." ledek Chanyeol sambil menempelkan jari kirinya ke bibir dan tangan kanannya membekap mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang naik darah langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol dari mulutnya.

"Dasar Tiang Listrik menyebalkan!" Rutuk Baekhyun geram

"Dari pada kau, cempreng pendek!" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"M..Mwo? kau saja yang ketinggian! Dan suaraku tidak cempreng" Balas Baekhyun lagi.

"Mengaku sajalah!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak pendek! Suaraku tidak cempreng!" okee, sepertinya Baekhyun mulai berteriak.

"Tuh kan! Cempreng!"

"Dasar tiang listrik jelek!"

"Mwo? Kau yang jelek!"

"Kau yang jelek!"

"Jangan maling teriak maling!"

Tuing! Baiklah saudara-saudara, D.O kini mulai emosi. Terlihat dari dahinya yang tengah mengkerut menahan emosi mendengar pertengekaran tak penting dari 2 sahabatnya ini.

"mwo? Dasar pendek cempreng!" Chanyeol mulai berteriak dengan suara besarnya.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! UMUR KALIAN BERAPA SIH? MASIH SAJA BERTENGKAR?! TIDAK TAHU APA, AKU SEDANG BAD MOOD?!" teriak D.O kencang meluapkan amarahnya kepada 2 orang yang tadi tengah bertengkar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat terkejut. D.O marah? Sambil berteriak pula! Biasanya kan anak itu sok cool, jarang teriak-teriak. Suho, Lay dan Kris yang tak sengaja lewat ikutan shock melihat D.O berteriak seperti itu.

"Ma..maaf, Kyungie" jujur saja Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan teriakan D.O tadi. Apalagi pandangan D.O yang sangat menusuk itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia pucat pasi. Dia tak menyangka kalau D.O akan semarah itu.

D.O pun beranjak dari tempatnya pergi. Sungguh dia ingin sendiri sekarang.

Setelah D.O mengilang Baekhyun langsung duduk di kursi taman yang tadi sempat ia duduki.

"Itu tadi, D.O kan? Dia seperti T-rex yang sedang mengamuk" Chanyeol pun akhirnya buka suara setelah sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan wajah menerawang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sepupunya.

"Aku tak tahu bila Kyungsoo itu seperti singa!" Kata Kris sambil mengelus-elus dada masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"benar-benar singa.." Tambah Lay.

"Hei hei! Kita harus kembali sekertariat OSIS! Kasian Xiumin-ge mengurus proposal sendirian!" dan berakhir Angel-Suho menyadarkan Lay dan Kris tujuan utama mereka melewati taman sekolah.

"Oh iya!" Ucap Lay dan Kris hampir bersamaan. Dan setelahnya ketiga namja tersebut bergegas ke sekertariat OSIS, sebelum Xiumin marah besar dan malah menghancurkan ruangan sekertariat OSIS. Wah galak juga Xiumin itu. *dibunuh Xiumin oppa*

D.O pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Duduk manis di salah satu bangku perpustakaan sambil membaca ensklopedia dunia. Namun pandangannya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu hal yang hampir membuat jantungnya copot.

'Itukan Yuri-noona, dan Kai? Apa yang mereka lakukan?' Batin D.O sambil mengeriyitkan keningnya heran. dan hei! Kai dan Yuri tertawa renyah! 'mereka mentertawakan apa sih?' D.O memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia akui ia memang cemburu sekarang. Ingin sekali ia menarik tangan Yuri agar segera pergi dari Kai. Namun apa daya? Dia kan bukan pacar Yuri. Dan tak mungkin semena-mena terhadap Yuri kan?

"Hei! Jangan melamun seperti itu!" suara seorang namja tiba-tiba terdengar oleh indera pendengaran D.O dan menghancurkan acara'memata-matai'nya.

"Oh, Luhan Hyung, Tao, Chen Hyung." Ucap D.O sedikit terbata.

"Hahaha, biasa saja D.O wajahmu terlalu tegang melihat kami! Kami bukan hantu" Luhan pun tersenyum imut ke arah D.O. D.O hanya diam dan bergumam, "Mianhe".

"Tak apa, oya, tolong berikan ini pada Sehun ya? Dia kemarin ingin meminjam buku matematiku" Tambah Luhan sambil menyodorkan buku matematika miliknya kepada D.O, ia pun kemudian menerimanya.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu, gomawo sudah mau mengantarkannya pada Sehun" Luhan pun tersenyum, D.O hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Setelahnya Luhan, Chen dan Tao meninggalkan D.O sendirian.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya D.O pada dirinya sendiri saat objek 'pengamatannya' Kai dan Yuri menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sial!" D.O pun mendesah kecewa. Ah, benar-benar Kai itu! Seenak jidat merebut Yuri-Noona'nya'? Cari mati dia rupanya!

"Hei Hyung. Wajahmu terlihat badmood, ada apa sih?" Tanya Sehunsetengah berbisik kepada D.O saat mereka tengah berada di kelas musik. Nampak terdengar suara alunan biola yang lembut terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan musik SM high school. Walaupun musik bergenre classic ini membuat hati tentram setiap orang yang mendengarnya, tapi tidak untuk D.O. Apalagi dengan orang yang kini tengah memainkan musik biola itu Kai.

"Dia mendekati Yuri-Noona" Jawab D.O datar, flat, tanpa emosi diwajahnya.

"Eoh? Ya ampun hyung! aku baru tahu kau tipe orang cemburuan. Hihihi" Sehun pun terkikik geli mendengar pernyataan teman yang dianggap Hyung-nya sendiri itu.

Mendengar kikikan Sehun, D.O pun langsung menghujaminya dengan tatapan melotot kepada Sehun, namun itu malah terlihat menggemaskan untuk Sehun sendiri.

"Percuma aku bercerita padamu!" D.O pun menghela nafasnya. Sebaiknya ia diam saja. Dari pada ditertawakan Sehun gara-gara cemburu berlebihan?

"Wah! Indah sekali permainanmu, Jong In-ssi, baiklah, silakan kembali ke tempatmu, dan semuanya, berikan tepuk tangan kepada teman baru kalian!" Puji Mrs Shin –guru pembibimbing seni musik- kepada Kai. Semua murid yang ada di kelas tersebut bertepuk tangan dengan semangat kecuali D.O, dia hanya bertepuk tangan dengan setengah hati.

'Apanya yang bagus? Masih bagus aku bermain piano' Batin D.O menghibur diri.

"Baiklah, Kim Jong In-ssi silahkan maju kedepan mnegerjakan soal di depan!" Tunjuk Im-seosangnim kepada Kai yang kini tengah mengagkat tangannya,bertanda dia siap mengerjakan soal didepan. Kai yang ditunjuk pun tersenyum kemudian berdiri menuju ke depan.

"M-mwo? Padahal aku yang angkat tangan duluan? Kenapa dia yang dipilih maju kedepan? aissshh!" Batin D.O sebal. Ini tak adil! Sejak kedatangan murid baru itu, seakan-akan tempatnya tergeser! Awalnya dia tak masalah dengan fansnya yang kini juga mulai mengidolakan Kai. Malah dia bersyukur sekali. Tapi kalau sampai merebut Yuri? Wah dia tak terima! Dan apa sekarang? Pelajaran juga dia kalah bersaing dengan Kai? Apa-apaan ini? Tidak adil untuk D.O. Baru saja masuk SM High School, sudah berani mengambil posisi D.O?

"Wah! Benar sekali jawabanmu Jong In-ssi!" Puji Im seosangnim bangga. Kai pun hanya tersenyum. 'Lihat saja senyum sok nya itu, menyebalkan sekali!' Batin D.O tak suka. Setelah itu Kai pun kembali duduk. Masih dengan senyumnya namun kini senyumnya ia ubah menjadi senyum sinis dan licik. Di dekatkan kepalanya ke kepala D.O

"Kau kalah! D.O.-ssi" bisik Kai tepat di telinga sebelah kanan D.O. kontan saja D.O menoleh dan memandang Kai penuh amarah, rahangnya mengeras. Ingin sekali ia menonjok muka Kai sekarang juga! Seandainya saja sekarang mereka ada di luar sekolah, D.O. yakin Kai sudah babak belur dihajarnya. Namun dia cukup terkejut. Ternyata Kai juga tidak menyukainya? Tapi itu malah bagus kan untuk D.O ? dia tidak akan pernah berakting sok manis di depan Kai bukan?

"Terserah kau saja, Kai sok jenius!" balas D. dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Kai masih memandangi D.O yang tengah kesal. Kemudian terkikik pelan.

"Ayo kita buat taruhan" bisik Kai lagi. D.O pun memandang Kai tak mengerti.

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, maka aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, tapi bila aku kalah, maka aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu. Bagaimana?".

Entah kenapa D.O merasa tergoda dengan tantangan yang diberikan Kai tadi. Dan akhirnya dia menjawab, "Deal!", Kai pun tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, mulai memperhatikan pelajaran Im-seosangnim. Begitu pula dengan D.O. yang merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'Buat apa aku menurutinya tadi?'

'Dan Tunggu! Apa maksud dari tantangan itu?'

TBC

**Huwaaa!  
**

**maaf ini pendek ye? tapi emang saya pendekin.  
**

**baiklah buat readers. saya membutuhkan review masukan dari kalian semua.  
**

**saya harap fanfic saya bisa menghibur kalian.  
**

**salam saya...  
**

**zetta ichi kyu/ Ryorin  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bad Day

**My Heart is Beating**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s),

Aneh, alur kecepetan, namun ini BUKAN PLAGIAT

Pairing : **absolutely Kaisoo**! With other **official pair**

**Hola-Hola! *lambai-lambai geje***

**balik nih sama zetta!  
**

**ini udah berusaha apdet cepet.  
**

**maaf ya kalo aneh,  
**

**selamat membaca! *bow*  
**

Hari semakin larut, D.O yang tengah belajar memutuskan untuk tidur saja. matanya sudah berat sekali. Apa lagi dia juga mengikuti kelas malam hingga jam 10. dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 1 malam.

Setelah selesai menutup bukunya, ia pun berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang empuk.

Namun saat dia hampir terbang ke alam mimpi, ponsel nya berbunyi dengan keras. Sepertinya ponsel miliknya sedang dimasuki (?) sms. Terpaksa D.O bangun lagi dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja sebelah kanan ranjangnya.

**From : 022818xxxxx**

_Hai kyungsoo _Hyung_! sudah tidur ya? Masih ingat tantangan kita?_

"Aish! Siapa sih perngirim sms ini? Mengganggu tidurku saja!" Umpat D.O kemudian melempar ponselnya keras tanpa ada niat membalas sms dari pengirim 'aneh' tersebut. Untung ponselnya dilempar di kasur, kalau di lantai, bakal hancur tuh.

Tetapi jarak 2 menit kemudian, ponsel itu berbunyi lagi.

**From : 022818xxxxx**

Hyung_! bangun! Jangan tidur lagi!_

"Ya! Siapa sih dia!?" Umpat D.O setelah membaca sms yang kedua masuk ke ponselya. Ini semua membuatnya sebal. Tetapi dia tidak mencoba untuk membalas pesan singkat tersebut, dan kembali untuk tidur. Namun ketenangannya terusik kembali ketika ponselnya berdering keras menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

**022818xxxxx**

**Calling**

Dilihatnya nomor yang tertera di ponselnya. Nomor yang membuat dirinya terganggu dan tidak bisa tidur padahal besok dia harus bangun pagi!

"_Ya_! Bisakah kau lihat jam berapa sekarang?! Kalau kau mau menggangguku, besok saja!" Sembur D.O setelah dia mengangkat telepon dari panggilan nomor 022818xxxxx .

"**_Hahahaha, rileks Hyung. kau tak mengenalku?_**" D.O mngeriyitkan keningnya. Suara diseberang sana sepertinya sangat familiar di telinganya. Apa jangan-jangan...

"**_Ya, aku Kai, masih ingatkan?_**" ucap Suara di seberang sana. Pengangkuan tersebut membuat D.O ingin sekali meledak. Apalagi setelah tau, Si Pengganggu tersebut adalah Kai! KAI!

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya D.O merubah intonasi suaranya yang tadi galak menjadi dingin.

"_**Tentu saja memberimu tantangan hyung**_" Balas Kai santai di seberang sana.

"Apa tantanganmu?"

"**Yah aku tak ingin berbasa-basi,jadi kau tau sendiri _Hyung_, bulan depan kita ujian bukan? Dan aku ingin menantangmu! Jika ujian besok kau mendapat peringkat satu, maka kau yang menang dan aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, namun bila kau kalah, maka kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku. Deal**?" Kata Kai menjelaskan tantangannya denga panjang kali lebar sama dengan Luas *eh*. D.O terdiam, berfikir sejenak. Itu bagus kan? Jika dia yang menang, dia ingin Kai jauh-jauh dari Yuri. Dan mungkin saja Kai bisa dijadikan budaknya. Terdengar kejam memang. Tapi sepertinya menyenangkan. Namun ada yag sedikit mengganjal dalam diri D.O, kenapa Kai mu bersusah-susah untuk menantang hal yang tidak penting terhadapnya?

"Baik, _deal_!" Ucap D.O kemudian tanpa memikirkan kedepannya. Mungkin sudah terlalu lelah berdebat.

"**_Baiklah Hyung. silahkan lajutkan tidurmu. Semoga bermimpi indah! Pip_**!"

"Sialan anak ini! Bagaimana aku bisa mimpi indah kalau aku mulai tidak bisa tidur sekarang! Aaargghh!" D.O mengerang frustasi kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang dan berguling-guling layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dibolehkan main oleh ibunya.

"Kai, sialan!" D.O terus menjerit sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Mungkin dia butuh pelampiasan kekesalan.

Kini suasana di lapangan basket SM High school terbuka dipenuhi dengan murid-murid kelas 2-A dan 2-B yang sedang praktek olah raga basket. Pagi ini begitu cerah. Apalagi ditambah semangat para murid-murid kelas 2-A dan 2-B yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Namun tidak untuk D.O sekarang.

"Hei, hyung, kau terlihat lelah, lihat mata pandamu itu, mirip Tao _Hyung_. **ups**!" Sehun cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya setelah sadar akan ucapannya dan melirik Tao sekilas yang berada tepat di sebalah kirinya yang sedang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'beraninya-kau-kepadaku' Sedangkan D.O yang ada di sebelah kanan Sehun hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata mengantuk.

"Kau diam saja Sehun-_ah_" Balas D.O dengan ekpresi wajah mengantuk seperti kehilangan cahaya semangat hidup.

"D.O _hyung_, memang kemarin tidur jam berapa?" Tanya Tao ikut nimbrung. Kasian juga melihat _hyung_-nya yang sedang kehilangan cahaya hidup.

"Entahlah Tao-_ah_. Aku lupa. Aku kemarin tidak bisa tidur." Jawab D.O sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Mungkin saja bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Memang ada apa _Hyung_, sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Tao lagi. Sejenak D.O mengehela nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Ada pengganggu." Jawab D.O tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Fans, _eoh_?" Celetuk Sehun. D.O hanya mendelik ke arah Sehun.

"Mungkin" hanya itulah yang keluar dari bibir D.O sebegai jawaban untuk Sehun yang mau tahu sekali alias kepo.

"Sepertinya aku tidak lihat Kai, dimana dia?" Tao mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan gara-gara raut muka wajah D.O semakin _bad mood_. Namun apakah Tao tau, pertanyaan itu juga menambah ke-_bad mood_-an D.O? lihat saja, waktu nama 'Kai' Disebut, ekspresi D.O semakin kalut.

"Hm.. entahlah, aku juga tak tau." Jawab Sehun cuek. Sekilas D.O memandang raut muka Sehun. Entah penglihatannya yang buram karena mengantuk entah karena apa, D.O seperti melihat raut kekhawatiran di air muka Sehun.

_'Ah mungkin aku behalusinasi'_ Batin D.O membuang fikirannya yang mengganjal. Sedangkan Tao, dia hanya mengangguk-angguk cuek.

Sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari kecuali D.O sendiri, sudah 4 minggu Kai sekolah di SM high School, belum pernah D.O melihatnya olah raga. Kadang Kai juga sering tidak masuk. Dan anehnya, semua nilai Kai sangat bagus-bagus saat ulangan! Dan yang paling membuat D.O shock setengah mati adalah, nilai olah raga Kai hampir mencapai nilai sempurna. Dan D.O kalah 0.01 poin. Oh tidak! Kalau begini dia pasti kalah! _Andwe! Maldo andwe!_ Dan besok adalah hari pengumuman nilai ujian. Bagaimana ini. D.O merasa gugup. Dia tidak pernah merasa gugup seperti ini sebelumnya. Tetap saja memikirkan pengumuman esok seperti menanti hari kiamat bagi D.O sendiri.

Ditengah-tengah lamunan tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya berbunyi, mendandakan ada pesan singkat masuk. D.O yang tadinya berbaring di ranjang, mengubahnya menjadi duduk bersandar. Dilihatnya ponsel samsung galaxy S III miliknya. 2 pesan masuk bersamaan.

Pesan pertama

**From : Kkamjong sok jenius**

_Yo! _Hyung_, tidak kah kau gugup dengan kekalahanmu esok ? kekekekeke~~_

:3

"Sialan bocah ini! Tidak ada sopan santunnya! Siapa yang kalah? Aku? Huh! Tidak mungkin bocah gila!" Kata D.O geram sendiri. Mana Kai bilang D.O bakal kalah? Tidak mungkin!

**To : Kkamjong sok Jenius**

_Bermimpilah bocah!_

Klik **send**!

Setelah membalas sms dari Kkamjong sok jenius a.k.a Kai, D.O pun membuka sms 1 nya lagi.

**From : Yuri Noona**

Anyeong_ Kyungie! Hei kau ada waktu hari ini? Aku ingin kau menemani ku membeli buku. Bisakah? :D_

'_Omo_! Yuri _Noona_ mengajakku pergi? Oh tidak! Jantungku berdegup kencang lagi! Ini kencan ya?' Batin D.O girang-girang sendiri. Wajahnya memerah karena senang bukan main. Lihat saja, tangannya dikepalkan dan diangkat ke atas.

**To : Yuri Noona**

_Tentu bisa_ Noona_, kapan?_

**From : Yuri Noona**

_Jam 10 bagaimana? Aku tunggu di rumah ku ya?_

**To : Yuri Noona**

_Baiklah. Tunggu aku_ Noona.

"Yes! Yipie!" Teriak D.O bahagia. Bagaimana tidak bahagia? Dia akan diajak pergi bersama Yuri. Dan itu adalah harapannya sejak dulu. Namun dulu dia masih belum berani mengajak Yuri pergi bersama. Karena D.O pasti bingung menentukan mana tempat untuk didatangi mereka berdua apalagi D.O juga bukan orang yang romantis jadi D.O takut nanti suasana malah menjadi canggung.

"Ya! Berisik!" karena sebal dengan teriakan 'aneh' milik D.O, Baekhyun langsung membuka kamar D.O sekedar untuk menegur dan mencari tahu, ada apa gerangan dengan sepupunya itu.

"_Hyung_!" Tiba-tiba saja D.O melompat dari ranjang dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas gara-gara D.O memeluknya dengan keras.

"Uhuk uhuk, Kyungsoo, lepas! Aku.. uhuk!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukan sepupunya tersebut, namun sia-sia, sepupunya terlalu kuat. Hingga D.O pun sadar ketika tubuh Hyungnya mulai melemas.

"_Hyung_!" Pekik D.O ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah biru wajahnya.

"Kyungie! Wah, _mianhae_, aku merepotkanmu, kajja!" setelah sampai di rumah Yuri, D.O langsung disambut ramah oleh Yuri. Dan Yuri pun segera mengajak D.O segera pergi menuju toko buku terdekat.

D.O merasa berbunga-bunga sekarang. Dia seperti sedang melayang apalagi waktu Yuri menggenggam tangannya. Apakah Yuri tak mendengar suara degup jantungnya?

Sensasi ini membuat D.O hampir gila.

"Kau mau pesan apa Kyungie? Biar aku saja yang memesankan." Tanya yuri ketika mereka berada di salah satu cafe makanan dekat toko buku. Karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sekalian makan siang. Walau cafe ini tidak terlalu besar, namun suasananya sangat tenang meskipun banyak pengunjung yang datang di cafe tersebut.

"Ah... tidak perlu, aku saja yang pesan. _Noona_ mau pesan apa?" sergah D.O merasa tak enak hati.

"_Gwenchana_, aku pesankan apa?"

"Eum, terserah _Noona_ saja" Jawab D.O sambil tersenyum. Yuri pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar!" Yuri pun pergi ke etalase untuk memesan makanan. Sedangkan D.O menunggu sambil membuka handphonenya. Pas sekali saat ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sms.

"5 pesan? Dari Kai semua?" Gumam D.O sambil mengriyit heran. '_Ini bocah hobi sekali sms banyak?_' Batin D.O sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka sms Kai satu persatu

**Pesan #1**

_Aku tidak bermimpi Hyung. ini serius lho!_

O iya, D.O hampir lupa, bukankah sebelum ber-sms dengan Yuri dia kan ber-sms dengan Kai. Kenapa dia bisa lupa?

**Pesan #2**

Hyung! _kau tak membalas sms ku!_

Yap, apa-apaan ini, tidak penting sekali dia. memang dia tidak ada teman sms ya? Kurang kerjaan. Batin D.O _sweatdrop_

**Pesan #3**

Hyung! hyung! hyung!

Kali ini bibir D.O mulai menyunggingkan segaris senyum di bibirnya. 'Lucu juga dia, seperti anak kecil' Batinya sambil terus tersenyum.

'_Ha? Aku ini mikir apa sih? Aisssh!_' ucap D.O pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul pelan pelipisnya. Lalu dia pun melanjutkan membaca pesannya dari Kai.

**Pesan #4**

_Lagi Kencan ya _Hyung_? dengan Yuri _Noona_ ya?_

Heg! Dari mana anak ini tahu kalau D.O sedang bersama Yuri sekarang? Apa jangan-jangan?

**Pesan #5** (barusan masuk tadi)

_Hehehe, aku tau lho _Hyung_ lihat sebelah kirimu._

Pelan-pelan D.O menoleh ke arah kiri seperti robot. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sesosok penampakan dari seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum 'sok' manis terhadapnya. Namja itu langsung mengedipkan mata kanannya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah D.O

"Kyungie _Hyung_!" Teriaknya tanpa rasa malu.

'_Aissh! Dia memalukan!_' Batin D.O sambil menepuk frustasi keningnya. Apalagi gara-gara teriakan dari Kai hampir seluruh pengunjung cafe melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'geli'.

"Ah! Bukankah itu Kai? Hei Kai!" Yuri yang sudah selesai memesan makanan dan kini tengah membawa nampan makanan memanngil Kai dengan semangat.

Wajah D.O kini mulai berubah horor. '_Ah! Kenapa Kai mengganggu kencanku!'_ D.O pun menatap Kai tajam dan menusuk. Sungguh kalau tatapan D.O bisa membunuh orang, Kai pasti sudah mati!

"Yuri N_oona_! Kyungie H_yung_! pindah ke sini saja!" Ajak Kai tanpa peduli tatapan D.O yang sudah melotot ke arahnya.

"Ne!" Jawab Yuri antusias, "Kita pindah saja Kyungie!" D.O menatap Yuri memelas berharap Yuri mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergabung di meja Kai. Namun sedetik kemudian dia mendapat ide ketika melihat ada seorang yeoja yang duduk bersama Kai. D.O menarik tangan Yuri pelan.

"Um.. _noona_, Kai sedang bersama seseorang mungkin dia sedang kencan. Bukankah kita sebaiknya tidak mengganggu mereka?" D.O pun memberikan alasan dengan wajah malaikatnya. Yuri kini beralih menatap Kai yang tengah tersenyum sumringah kemudian ke arah Yeoja yang ada di samping Kai.

Seketika wajah ceria Yuri berubah sendu. D.O menyadari hal tersebut tapi sungguh, ia tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Kai sekarang. Dia terus memasang wajah malaikatnya di hadapan Yuri. Yuri pun memandang D.O kembali dan menghela nafas.

"Aku pikiir kau benar Kyungie!" Katanya pelan. D.O pun tersenyum menang ketika melihat Yuri mulai duduk di depannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Kai sudah menarik tangan Yuri.

"Jangan sungkan, bergabung saja denganku!" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis, dan D.O yakin gadis-gadis yang ada di cafe tersebut sedang meleleh melihat senyuman Kai. Seketika itu D.O juga melihat wajah Yuri memerah malu. Panas. Sekarang D.O benar-benar merasa panas. Apalagi Tangan Kai yang kini tengah memegang tangan Yuri. Di lain pihak D.O juga melihat Kai tengah tersenyum kemenangan ke arahnya.

'_Sial! Dia benar-benar menginginkan perang!_' Umpat D.O dalam hati. Dan dengan berat hati, D.O harus setuju dengan ajakan Kai.

Kini Yuri dan D.O duduk berhadapan dengan Kai dan teman yeojanya itu.

"Oh ya, Kenalkan dia Krystal. Temanku. Krystal, ini Yuri _noona_ dan dia Kyungsoo _hyung_" Kai pun membuka suara sekaligus mengenalkan mereka masing-masing.

"_Anyeong hasimnika!_" ucap mereka kecuali Kai hampir bersamaan.

Setelah perkenalan tersebut, Kai sering berbincang-bincang dengan Yuri dan menyisakan D.O dan Krystal yang diam seperti orang bodoh.

"Setelah ini kalian akan kemana, _noona_?" Tanya Kai masih memasang tampang tersenyum, kontras dengan D.O yang kini tengah diam dongkol.

"Aku ingin ke toko baju." Sahut Yuri masih dengan senyum menawannya. D.O sempat terkejut denga perkataan Yuri tadi. Memangnya tadi waktu Yuri memintanya untuk mengantar ke toko buku, dia juga mengajaknya ke toko baju ya? Sepertinya tidak.

"Wah, berarti sama, Krystal juga ingin membeli baju, katanya untuk pentas drama, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama ke toko baju?" Usul Kai antusias. Sudah bisa ditebak. D.O hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Diliriknya Kai dan Yuri tengah berpandangan sambil tersenyum. Pemandangan ini sungguh membuat hati D.O yang panas jadi tambah panas. Dia ingin mengamuk sekarang. Tapi mana mungkin? Bisa dianggap gila kalau tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas. Yang paling penting bagaimana pandangan Yuri terhadapnya nanti?

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_" Bisik Krystal ke arah D.O sesaat setelah namja itu mulai bisa meredakan emosi. Pandangan D.O pun beralih ke Krystal.

'_Ayo-kita-pisahkan-mereka!_' bibir Krystal mulai bergerak-gerak seperti menyusun sebuah kalimat. Mata Krystal bergerak-gerak seolah sedang menunjuk ke arah Kai dan Yuri yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing. D.O pun mengerti. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Kai-_ah_, sekarang saja kita berangkat bagaimana?" Suara Krystal tiba-tiba menginstrupsi kegiatan Yuri dan Kai yang sedang bercengkrama riang.

"Ah, iya. Baiklah ayo semua!" Kai pun mulai berdiri diikuti ketiga orang lainnya. Terlihat wajah Yuri sekarang sedikit kesal. Mungkin karena kegiatannya untuk terus bersama Kai diganggu.

D.O pun merasa puas sekarang. Kerja Krystal sangat bagus. Lihat saja kini ditengah-tengah keramain toko baju Krystal sedang bercengkrama dengan Kai. Dan dia juga mencoba mengalihkan Kai dari Yuri. Contohnya yaitu saat Yuri sedang memilih baju dia ingin Kai menunjukan mana yang pantas untuknya, belum sempat Kai menjawab, tangan Kai sudah ditarik Krystal agar menjauh dari Yuri. D.O hanya menahan senyumnya. Dan saat-saat inilah yang bagus untuknya mendekati Yuri.

"Noona, kau pilih baju yang mana?" Tanya D.O yang sudah di sebelah Yuri yang tengah memandangi Kai dan Krystal dengan perasaan dongkol. Cemburu sudah menguasai hatinya.

"Kita hampiri saja mereka Kyungie. Sepertinya tidak ada baju yang bagus." Ucap Yuri sambil tersenyum paksa. D.O hanya membalas perkataan Yuri dengan senyum dan anggukan. Kedua orang itu pun menghampiri Kai dan Krystal yang tengah memilih baju di etalase depan.

"Krystal-_ssi_ bagaimana kalau aku membantumu memilihan baju pentas drama? Bukankah seperti baju seorang putri kan?" Tanya Yuri yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kedekatan Krystal dan Kai. Yah , sejujurnya Yuri tidak sudi membantu memilih baju untuk Krystal. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, maka dia akan makan hati melihat Krystal dan Kai 'bermesraan'.

"Wah, setuju, aku dan Kyungsoo _hyung_ cari minum dulu ya? Aku haus." Perkataan tadi membuat Kyungsoo terkejut setengha mati. He? Menemani Kai beli minum? _Hell no!_ Lebih baik dia keliling toko baju ini 100 kali dari pada mengantar Kai beli minuman. Namun sebenarnya yang terkejut bukan saja D.O. Yuri dan Krystal tampak terkejut pula.

'_Mana mau mereka ditinggal berdua. Hihihi. Pasti seru_' fikir D.O sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Apalagi melihat wajah Yuri dan Krystal yang tampak gelisah.

"Hei _hyung_, Ayo!" Belum sempat D.O menolak, tangannya sudah ditarik Kai dan segera meninggalkan Krystal dan Yuri berduaan menuju pintu keluar.

"Huaahh! Akhirnya terbebas dari mereka!" Setelah mereka berada di luar bagunan toko tersebut, Kai merentangkan tangannya keatas sambil bernafas lega. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahan diantara kedua yeoja itu. Dia lelah meladeni Krystal yang terus menanyakan pakaian mana yang bagus. Dan Yuri yang selalu mengajaknya bicara, sangat menjenuhkan.

"Kau tak suka dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya D.O yang berdiri di sebelah Kai. Kai pun menatap D.O yang tingginya hampir setelinganya.

"Suka." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sepertinya tidak suka berada di dekat mereka? Kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang mereka bahwa kau tak menyukai mereka?"

"..." Kai terdiam. Pandangannya mulai kosong. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"..."

"Karena, yeoja itu sensitif." Ucap Kai menerawang jauh seperti menembus langit. D.O tersentak dan memandang Kai kembali. Ada beanarnya pula ucapan Kai. Seorang yeoja sangat sensitif apalagi menyangkut masalah perasaan. Tapi kan...

"Lebih sakit, bila kau tak jujur Jong In"

Kai menoleh ke arah D.O. Dia tersenyum.

"Mungkin benar _hyung_, aku harus jujur terhadap mereka. Bukan menghindar seperti ini."

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Cukup lama hingga D.O pun kemudian terkikik. Kai pun tersenyum. _Manis juga kalau dia seperti itu_, batin Kai memandang D.O

"Sudahlah! Ayo beli minuman. Dan segera pulang. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama denganmu!" wajah D.O yang tadinya terlihat manis berubah menjadi dingin bagi Kai.

'_Cepat sekali pindah raut muka_' Kai _sweatdrop_ dan memandangi D.O yang tengah berjalan menuju suatu kotak seperti kulkas dengan pintu kaca berisi bayak minuman. Diambilnya uang dari sakunya kemudian dimasukannya ke salah satu celah kecil kulkas tersebut dan setelahnya memencet salah satu tombol untuk memilih minuman. Minumanpun keluar dari kulkas tersebut di lubang bawah. Segeralah D.O mengambilnya.

"Kai, kau mau beli minuman apa?" Tanya D.O yang menyadari bahwa Kai sudah ada disampingnya.

"Lemon tea saja." Balas Kai kalem sambil menunjuk ka arah kaleng bertuliskan lemon tea. D.O mengangguk dan memasukan uang serta memencet tombol umtuk memilih lemon tea pilihan Kai.

"Ini" D.O pun menyerahkan Lemon tea kepada Kai.

"_Gomawo_" Ucap Kai. D.O hanya mengangguk. "Ayo kita temui Krystal dan Yuri _Noona_!" D.O lagi-lagi mengangguk dan mengikuti Kai dari belakang, kembali ke toko baju tersebut.

Entah karena apa, Kai tiba-tiba tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Untung D.O tidak tahu. Kalau tahu pasti Kai dianggap gila oleh D.O.

**Tap Tap Tap**

D.O melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Lorong sekolah memang sedang ramai-ramainya karena sekarang adalah penantian pengumuman nilai ujian.

"_Hyung_! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Sehun yang berada di belakang D.O. namun D.O tidak menggubrisnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju dengan hasil pengumuman ujiannya. Jantung D.O berdetak lebih kencang. Dia mulai ragu. Nilai ujiannya berhasilkah mengalahkan Kai?

"D.O _hyung_!" Saking kalutnya dalam pikirannya sendiri, D.O tak menyahut panggilan dari Tao yang sedang bersandar di balkon sekolah dan terus melangkah maju.

"Dia aneh sekali _ge_!" Tao heran. Walau D.O orangnya cool, dia masi bisa menyahut panggilan sahabatnya. Walau wajahnya flat kaya tembok.

"Mungkin tidak dengar!" Jawab namja disebelah D.O, Kris sambil mengusap-usap rambut Tao. Kris kan memang suka mengusap-usap rambut Tao. Hahahahaha.

"Iya mungkin! Eh Sehun-_ah_! Kau mau liat pengumuman?" Tao yang melihat Sehun yang berlari-lari di lorong sekolah langsung menghentikannya. Tak ada pilihan kecuali Sehun selain berhenti. Sejenak dia mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tao, "Iya _Hyung_. D.O _hyung_ sudah lewat sini? Aku kehilangan jejaknya!"

"Oh, dia sudah menuju papan pengumuman, cepatlah kesana!" Bukannya Tao yang menjawab, malah Kris yang menjawab. Mana nadanya seperti mengusir. Sepertinya Kris tidak ingin kegiatannya dengan Tao terganggu. Maklum Tao kan namjachingunya. Author bilang namjachingu? Iyap. tapi hanya orang terdekat Kris dan Tao yang tau bahwa mereka pacaran. Karena kalau sampai berita ini tersebar, bisa gempar dong. 2 orang keren pacaran apalagi mereka sama-sama namja. Yah, walau ada beberapa siswa yang mengidolakan hubungan Kristao tanpa tau idola mereka benar-benar pacaran. Hahahahaha.

"Bilang saja mau pacaran dengan Tao _Hyung_! Dasar Kris _Hyung_! Untung saja ya Tao _Hyung_ menerimamu!" Sehun pun segera pergi dari hadapan Kristao setelah mengatakan ejekannya kepada Kris sebelum Kris mengucapkan kata-kata pedas untuk Sehun dan mungkin membuat tubuh Sehun remuk.

Sedangkan Tao? Dia hanya tertawa renyah mendengar celotehan Sehun sebelum pergi tadi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Kata Kris kepada Tao masih jengkel.

"_Aniyo_! Sudah-sudah! Jangan dipikirkan!" Kata Tao sambil memegang tangan kanan Kris dan mengelus-elusnya lembut. Kris pun langsung tersenyum. Sepertinya hanya Tao yang bisa membuat Kris tenang.

Suasana di tempat pengumuman hasil ujian kelas dua masih ramai saat ini. Buktinya D.O harus berhimpit-himpitan agar bisa menerobos kerumunan siswa-siswi yang masih enggan meninggalkan papan pengumuman.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya D.O bisa menerobos kerumuman tersebut.

"Fiuh..." desahnya lega.

Lalu ia pun mencari tulisan namanya pada sebuah kertas berukruran folio di papan pengumuman. Namun betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat namanya di kertas tersebut.

'_M..mwo? aku... aku..._' Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Benarkah yang ia lihat?

**TBC**

**Fiuh...**

**akhirnya rek, selesai juga chap 2.  
**

**dan terimakasih para readers yang mau menyempatkan diri buat membaca atau mereview fic perdana saya dari chap 1 hingga chap ini.  
**

**gimana? aneh ya? pasti aneh. maaf kalau mengecewakan *bow*  
**

**nah saatnya bales review...  
**

**algi andra :  
**

**Iya nih, aku nulis aja ngga percaya kok XD****  
**

**iya ini Yaoi, iya ini BL kok!  
**

**oke, udah adpdet nih!  
**

**auntumn104 :  
**

**ecieee...? enelan? ciyuss?  
**

**hehe *gilanya kumat* makasih.. *bbuing-bbuing*  
**

**iya, awalnya mau Yoona atau Sulli, atau yang cantik-cantik gitu.  
**

**nah pas biasku di SNSD Yuri jadi aku milih Yuri. kekeke~  
**

**ini udah apdet kok! usaha ekspress nih!  
**

**Jung HyoRim:  
****Gomawo Hyorim-ssi! udah apdet nih XD  
**

**Kan Rin Min:**

**Ini udah apdet kilat XD.**

**yah walau cuma jangka waktu berapa hari ya?  
**

**BBCnindy:**

**Novelnya bagus kok *promosi***

**hahaha, iya ini udah apdet kok  
**

**Choi Minzy:**

**OTP ku juga Kaisoo kok XD**

**soalnya mereka lucu.  
**

**hihi, udah apdet kok  
**

**Im Yoona 3:**

**udah update kilat nih.  
**

**kkekeke~  
**

**SooBaby1213:**

**Chap awal emang aku gituin kok.**

**tapi entar lagi banyak Kai nya kok.  
**

**nah ini udah apdet ! :3  
**

**dyakuro34-7:**

**Iya nih. saingan mulu kok sebenarnya.**

**kekekeke~  
**

**tapi kapan ya jatuh cintanya? huahahahaXD  
**

**oke udah apdet nih . :)  
**

**Tania3424:**

**Jadinya kayak apa, aku ngga tau =,=V  
**

**oke oke, sudah apdett..  
**

**nyahahaha~  
**

**eunhaezha:**

**Soo masih imut kok XP**

**Yuri itu... sebenarnya...  
**

**liat chap-chap depannya lagi.  
**

**hehehe. XD  
**

**Jaylyn Rui:**

**Haloo Rui-ssi (boleh manggil gitu?)**

**salam kenal juga.  
**

**kekeke~  
**

**Baekyeol kan dari dulu lucu :3  
**

**hahhahaha, kapan ya mereka saling jatuh cinta?  
**

**baca aja chap depannya. atau disini udah?  
**

**oke oke, udah apdet nihh  
.. XD  
**

**Minerva Huang:**

**Nah udah tau kan apa yang ditawari?**

**hahaha, siapa yang bakal menang? hayo?  
**

**pasti udah bisa nebak nih.  
**

**kekeke~  
**

**ini juga udah lanjut kok :3  
**

**Septaaa:**

**Iya aku juga ngerasa gitu.**

**jadi bahasanya sekarang udah aku rubah agak santai semua.  
**

**terima kasih masukannya.  
**

**Kai udah aku perbanyak dari chap 2 sampai end nanti.  
**

**terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ku.  
**

**kekeke~  
**

**:)  
**

**Terima Kasih buat semua yang menyempatkan diri mereview fanfic saya.  
**

**terima kasih banyak *terharu*. ToT  
**

**review kalian sangat berharga untuk penyemangatku menulis.  
**

**keep review dan tolong kasih tau kalau ada kesalahan saya dalam menulis fic ya?  
**

**oya sebelumnya kalian minta happy ending or sad ending di fic ini?  
**

**dijawab ya? biar nanti cepet selesai ni fic. gomawo :*  
**

**anyeoong...  
**

**at least, silahkan tulis review kalian, gomawo..  
**

***peluk cium readers satu persatu*  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - did I Lost?

**My Heart is Beating**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s),

Aneh, alur kecepetan, namun ini BUKAN PLAGIAT.

Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story

Pairing : **absolutely Kaisoo**! With other **official pair**

Suasana di tempat pengumuman hasil ujian kelas dua masih ramai saat ini. Buktinya D.O harus berhimpit-himpitan agar bisa menerobos kerumunan siswa-siswi yang masih enggan meninggalkan papan pengumuman.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya D.O bisa menerobos kerumuman tersebut.

"Fiuh..." desahnya lega.

Lalu ia pun mencari tulisan namanya pada sebuah kertas berukruran folio di papan pengumuman. Namun betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat namanya di kertas tersebut.

_'M..mwo? aku... aku...'_ Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Benarkah yang ia lihat?

"Tidak mungkin!" Gumamnya lirih. Dilihatnya lagi tulisan-tulisan disalah satu kertas papan pengumuman.

_'Aku...rangking ... 2?'_ Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat nomor urut diatasnya. Si Pemenang telah terkuak. Ya Tuhan! Demi apa D.O kalah dengan Kim Jong In yang notabene kini menggeser posisi D.O menjadi runner up? Yah, Kim Jong In mendapatkan rangking satu. D.O kalah 0.01 poin lagi!

"Oh sial!" umpat D.O, dia kalah!

Puk puk puk.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya. D.O pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan. Dia yang telah mengalahkannya sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum kemenangan atas kekalahan D.O.

"Kau masih ingat janji kita kan _Hyung_?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyumnya.

"Cih!" D.O pun menghepaskan tangan Kai dari bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan Kai. Kai hanya bisa menatap kepergian D.O. sambil tersenyum, lalu dia pun bergerak menuju arah berlawanan dari D.O masih dengan senyum kemenangan dan sedikit misterius.

"Hei _Hyung_! Bagaimana? Kau nomor 1 kan?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat D.O berjalan akan melewatinya. D.O tak menggubris pertanyaan Sehun. D.O langsung ngloyor ke arah bangkunya. Wajahnya ditekuk bak baju yang belum disetrika.

Kepelanya digeser ke arah kanan. Memandangi bangku Kai yang masih kosong.

"Cih!" umpatnya kesal.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memandangi D.O akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia pun tersenyum. Kemudian meninggalkan D.O sendirian.

_'Pasti sulit untuk D.O hyung'_Batinnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Malam ini D.O sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus saja berguling-guling dikasur seperti orang gila. Terkadang dia menjerit-jerit. Tak jarang pula Baekhyun ikut menjerit memarahi D.O karena kesal pekerjaannya sedang menonton film action terganggu.

"Ya! Bisakah kau diam!" dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah ada di kamar D.O sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Dia heran, kenapa sepupunya kini tengah gila? Menjerit-jerit pula. Dan lihat D.O kini berantakan, mulai baju, rambut, bahkan wajahnya juga berantakan *ups*.

"Bukan urusanmu _Hyung_! pergi! Aku sedang stres. Aaarrghh!" Teriak D.O frustasi lalu bergulung di ranjang sambil menutup mukanya dengan batal.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak pinggang.

"Ini sudah malam, Kyungsoo, tidak baik menjerit-jerit. Untung _eomma_ dan_ appa_mu tidak ada, coba kalau ada, pasti kau akan dilumat _eomma_mu" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Baekhyun pun segera berlalu dari kamar D.O. Bisa ikut gila kau dia berada di sekitar D.O.

Di lain pihak, D.O mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Setelah sepupunya pergi dia pun mencoba tenang.

"Aku harus cari cara, agar besok aku tidak jadi budak Kai! Ya, harus cari cara!" kata D.O pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun mulai berfikir. Sampai-sampai matanya ikut terpejam dan mengerut. Dia berfikir keras kali ini.

"Ah! Bukannya dia tak pernah ikut olah raga? Aku ajak dia balapan lari saja!" D.O pun tiba-tiba dapat ide brilian, mengingat Kai tak pernah ikut olah raga.

"Tapi, Kai kan tinggi, kakinya juga pasti lebih panjang dariku. Bagaimana kalau aku kalah?"

"Tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Aku harus minta tanding ulang!" dan akhirnya ini telah menjadi keputusan bulat untuk D.O sendiri. Dia harus bisa merayu Kai agar bisa tanding ulang. Kalau diingat-ingat, nilai Olah raga Kai cukup bagus. Padahal dia kan tidak pernah ikut pelajaran olah raga.

Dan itu membuat D.O tidak bisa terima begitu saja.

"Hei, _Hyung_! sudah siap menerima perintah hari ini?" Goda Kai ketika D.O sudah duduk disebelahnya. Kelas sebentar lagi akan mulai. Namun D.O memutuskan untuk pergi keliling sekolah dulu. Ia malas sekali bertemu dengan Kai. Dan benar saja, ketika sampai di kelas, Kai sudah menagih janjinya.

"Aku minta tanding ulang!" Ucap D.O dingin sambil memandang Kai serius. Kai menatap D.O balik, keningnya berkerut heran.

"Bukankah kemarin sudah jelas? Aku pemenangnya?"

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu olah raga. Dan aku melihat nilaimu olah raga terlampau bagus. Dan itu tidak adil. Aku minta ulang!"

"..." Kai membisu. Entah benar atau salah, D.O melihat raut muka Kai menjadi sedikit pucat. Kini pandangan Kai menunduk. D.O masih menunggu jawaban dari Kai.

"Baiklah, kau mau bertanding apa?" Kai pun buka suara, wajahnya ditegakkan lagi, menghadap D.O

"Ayo lomba lari _marathon_!"

Suasana di lapangan sedikit renggang. Karena para siswa sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Memang lapangan khusus lari marathon ini masih ada beberapa orang. Ada yang sedang pacaran di kursi penonton, ada juga yang latihan estafet, ada yang sedang bermain laptop, ipad dan sebagainya.

Kai dan D.O sudah bersiap untuk bertanding. Yah, hanya mereka berdua yang sedang melakukan persiapan. Teman-teman mereka tidak ada yang tahu hal ini. D.O juga malas membahas masalahnya dengan Kai kepada teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan orang disana menjadi wasit?" Tunjuk Kai kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku penonton sambil memainkan laptopnya tak jauh dari Kai dan D.O berdiri.

"Ide bagus" jawab D.O

"Hei! kau! Yang bermain laptop! Kelas 1" Teriak Kai keras agar si anak yang diketahui masih kelas 1 itu dengar.

Kontan si anak kelas 1 itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia celingak-celinguk bingung, mencari tahu siapa yang dipanggil Kai. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa disekitarnya selain dirinya, dia pun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya untuk memastikan benarkah dia yang dipanggil _sunbaenim_ nya.

"Iya! Kau! Turunlah kesini!" Suruh Kai sambil tersenyum. Mungkin agar terlihat ramah.

Si _Hobae_ pun berjalan menuju tepi lapangan. Menuju Kai dan D.O.

"Bisakah kau membantu kami menjadi wasit untuk pertandingan lari kami?" Tanya Kai pelan-pelan. Si _Hobae_ mengerutkan keningnya sesaat namun kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"No Minwoo, panggil saja Minwoo" sahut Si Hobae.

"Baiklah, ini ku serahkan padamu." Kai pun memberikan peluit dan stopwatch untuk Minwoo. Minwoo pun hanya menerima. Setelah itu Kai dan D.O melakukan pemanasan sekali lagi sebelum pertandingan.

Tanpa sengaja Sehun, Luhan , Kris, Xiumin melewati lapangan. Cukup terkejut melihat Kai dan D.O yang sedang melakukan _Streching_. Apalagi ada _hobae_ yang mengawasi.

"Mereka sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk 3 orang yang tengah berada di tepi lapangan.

"Entahlah." Jawab Xiumin sambil mengendikkan bahu. Sesaat mereka berempat saling pandang mencari jawaban. Namun nihil.

"D.O hyung memang agak tidak terlalu suka dengan Kai. Tapi entahlah aku juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan mereka di lapangan sore-sore begini." Jawab Sehun ketika ditanyai Luhan ada apa dengan D.O dan Kai sebenarnya.

"Hei, aku merasa ada firasat buruk." Kata Xiumin tiba-tiba. Semua menoleh ke arah Xiumin. Sehun pun ikut panik. _'jangan-jangan...'_ Batin Sehun gelisah.

"_Hyungdeul_, kita tunggu mereka ya? Aku mohon!" Pinta Sehun memelas ke arah _hyungdeul_nya. Tangannya saja sampai dirapatkan agar terkesan benar-benar memohon.

Xiumin, Luhan dan Kris tampak berfikir sejenak. Mereka juga penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Kai dan D.O disana.

"Baiklah, Hannie, kita duduk agak diatas saja, agar mereka tak menyadari kita disini." Ucap Luhan bijak sambil memegang bahu Sehun. Kris dan Xiumin mengangguk setuju.

"Terima kasih Luhanie _Hyung_. aku cinta padamu!" Teriak Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan. Hampir saja Luhan terjungkal kalau saja tidak kuat menahan tubuh Sehun.

"I..Iya, ayo kita duduk disana..." Ajak Luhan sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sehun. Kini wajah Luhan, sedikit merona. Jantungnya bergemuruh hebat ketika Sehun memeluknya. Namun ada 1 hal yang membuat Luhan sedikit aneh dan mengganjal dari dalam hatinya.

Ya, kekhawatiran Sehun terlalu berlebihan. Dan siapa sebenarnya yang sangat dikhawatirkan oleh Sehun? D.O atau Kai?

"_Ready..._" Minwoo pun mulai menginstruksi. Permainan sudah dimulai rupanya. Dan kedua orang yang kini tengah bertanding, Kai dan D.O sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

"_Set..._"

**Pritttt!**

Minwoo pun meniup peluitnya kencang. D.O dan Kai langsung berlari setelah mendengar aba-aba. Kini posisi Kai sudah berada di depan. Namun D.O tak menyerah, dia berusaha menyalip Kai. 4 menit kemudian D.O sudah berhasil melewati Kai. Kai ngos-ngosan begitu pula dengan D.O, namun sekilas D.O melihat wajah Kai sangat pucat. Tapi D.O hanya menganggapnya wajar mungkin karena kelelahan.

Sebentar lagi menuju garis finish, namun Kai masih dibelakang dan D.O yang memimpin. D.O mulai positif, dia pasti menang. Kai mulai memegang dadanya.

_'Sakit...appo..'_ Batin Kai sambil mengriyit menahan sakit.

_'Kumohon.. bertahanlah..'_ Sehun mulai berdiri dari kursi penonton. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya mengepal erat. Dia gelisah. sungguh. Luhan menatap Sehun heran, namun sedetik kemudian tangan Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"_Gwenchana_, duduklah kembali Sehun-_ah_.." Ucap Luhan kalem dengan senyuman imutnya. Sehun pun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, kemudian mengangguk dan duduk kembali.

Sepertinya Kai mendapatkan kekuatan, dia menambah kecepatan larinya. Sambil menahan sakit dia menggerekkan kakinya dengan cepat. D.O terkejut ketika Kai melewatinya begitu saja dan...

**PRRRIIITTTTTT!**

Minwoo pun meniup peluitnya. D.O masih shock. Kai pun tersenyum senang dan berteriak kegeringan. Namun belum sempat menikmati kemenangan lebih lama, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan itu membuatnya sakit. Kai pun terjatuh dengan telapak tangan kiri yang menyangga tubuhnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang dadanya yang sakit.

D.O masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, dia hanya mematung. Masih shock dengan kekalahan telaknya juga dengan tubuh Kai yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Tubuh Kai mulai bergetar hebat.

"Kai _Hyung_!" Teriak Sehun di bangku penonton. Kepanikannya meledak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia langsung berlari ke bawah menuju tengah lapangan. Xiumin, Luhan dan Kris mengikuti Sehun dengan berlari. Minwoo yang pertama sadar sudah menghampiri Kai.

"_Sunbae_! _Sunbae_! Bertahanlah!" Pekik Minwoo sambil menyangga bahu Kai. D.O pun akhirnya sadar. Ia pun ikut berlari menuju Kai, tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang masih lelah.

Kai masih memegang dadanya.

**Deg deg deg deg.**

_'Tuhan... jangan sekarang...'_ Batin Kai mencoba bertahan. Namun.

**Bruk!**

"_Sunbae_/Kai/Jong In/Kai _hyung_!" semua orang disekitar Kai mulai meneriaki nama Kai, namun terlambat, Kai sudah menutup matanya.

**PLAK!**

"APA-APAAN KAU HAH?! MENYURUH ANAKKU BERTANDING LARI DENGANMU? KAU TAU?! DIA SAKIT JANTUNG! DAN KAU... AAARGGH!"

D.O membatu. Tamparan Eomma Kai, Nyonya Kim membuatnya sangat terkejut, tidak hanya itu. Pernyataan Eomma Kai juga membuatnya shock dan menambah rasa bersalahnya. Namun tidak hanya D.O saja yang terkejut. Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun ikut terkejut. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong rumah sakit juga ikut terkejut akibat insiden menampar dan bentakan Nyonya Kim.

"_Yeobo_... sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu..." Sang Appa Kai menenangkan Sang Istri dengan menahan bahu nyonya Kim. Nyonya Kim memukul-mukul pelan dada D.O, berharap bisa membalas semua perbuatan D.O terhadap Kai. Tubuh Nyonya Kim kini merosot, jatuh bersujud di depan D.O. semua orang disana termasuk D.O juga terkejut melihat hal ini. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyedihkan! D.O tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Dia merasa sangat sangat sangat merasa bersalah. Pikirannya kalut. Dia pun ikut bersujud menghadap nyonya Kim dan memeluknya.

"_Juseong hamnida_, _ahjumma_! _Juseong hamnida_. Aku tau aku salah. Jika memang terjadi hal-hal paling buruk pada Kai, ahjumma boleh penjarakan saya. Anda boleh membunuh saya, walau saya mungkin tak bisa menebus kesalahan saya sendiri. _Juseong hamnida_!" ucap D.O disela-sela tangisnya.

"Tolong, jaga anakku. Aku mohon." Isak Nyonya Kim di pelukan D.O.

D.O mengangguk cepat. Masih memeluk Nyonya Kim mencoba menengkan Nyonya Kim dan mencari pintu maaf darinya.

Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun dan Kris hanya menatap mereka simpati. Sehun tampak berkaca-kaca. Luhan hanya bisa mengusap-usap tubuh Sehun pelan.

**3 days later...**

D.O menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Kemudian dipandangnya pintu rumah sakit nomor 21 dengan papan nama bertuliskan "Kim Jong In". Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian pertandingan lari. Dan yah, pemenanngnya pasti Kai. Sungguh D.O juga tak mengerti kenapa Kai nekat mengikuti pertandingan itu, padahal tubuhnya lemah dan rapuh. Walau pun begitu, Kai membuktikan bahwa dia bisa menglahkan D.O. dan itu cukup membuat D.O kagum.

"Fiuh.. baiklah, kau harus bisa D.O!" Ucap D.O sambil menyemangati diri sendiri.

Dipegangnya ganggang pintu ruangan tersebut. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu itu. Jantungnya berdegup _nervous_. Setalah benar-benar masuk ditutup lagi perlahan pintu dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang parcel buah-buahan untuk Kai.

Tumben sekali D.O berbuat baik untuk Kai. Ikhlas ga ya? Hanya D.O dan Tuhan yang tahu. Hahahaha. Oke oke BTS!

D.O pun melangkah pelan-pelan menuju ranjang Kai. Kata _eomma_ Kai, tadi pagi Kai sudah sadar dan peralatan medis sebagia sudah dilepas. Kini Kai tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang begitu damai.

Rasa bersalah D.O mulai muncul kembali setelah melihat tubuh Kai yang seakan-akan rentan akan kerapuhan (?). Memang dia tidak menyukai Kai, tapi dia tidak ingin melukai fisik musuhnya. Apalagi setelah tau musuhnya yang sedang terbaring kini berjuang untuk hidup. Mengingat-ingat bahwa Kai seorang namja yang dikenal ceria, ramah, pintar, teladan, selalu bersemangat dimanapun ia berada. Apalagi wajahnya yang tampan, tinggi dan kulit tubuhnya yang eksotis menggambarkan bahwa ia adalah namja paling sempurna, jika dilihat dari luar. Namun kondisi fisik dalam tubuhnya tidak sempurna. Memang benar kata pernyataan bahwa **"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna"**

D.O pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian ditaruh parcel yang dibawanya ke meja dekat ranjang Kai. Dia pun duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Kai. Dia juga masih ingat tujuan utamanya ke rumah sakit dan menjenguk Kai. Ya, ingin minta maaf. walau gengsi masih merayap dihati namun dia harus minta maaf bukan?

"_H..Hyung..._?" Suara pelan dan terdengar lemah itu menganggetkan lamunan D.O. Namja bermata besar itu terkejut ketika melihat Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lemah.

"Kau sudah sadar?" D.O pun memandang Kai dengan tatapan khawatir. Kai tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Ada yang sakit?"

Lagi-lagi Kai hanya menggeleng lemah.

"O.. ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu." D.O langsung berdiri dari kursi dan beranjak menuju pintu kamar.

"_Hyung..._" Panggil Kai lemah dan pelan. Namun D.O masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dan berbalik ke arah Kai.

"_Wae_?" Jawab D.O singkat plus dingin bonusnya flat.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

**Duar!** D.O kan niatnya kesini mau minta maaf. Kok bisa lupa sih?

"Menjengukmu." D.O menjawab dengan tatapan datar tapi dalam hati dia merutuki diri sendiri. Kenapa sih sulit minta maaf kepada si Kkamjong itu? Apa dia masih punya perasaan benci pada namja yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang tersebut?

"Duduklah sebentar..._hyung_." Suruh Kai sambil tersenyum lemah. D.O tak menyahut tapi kakinya bergerak kembali ke ranjang Kai.

"Ingat janji kita...kan?" Kai masih tersenyum lemah ke arah D.O. D.O hanya mengangguk datar.

"Kau kalah _hyung_...kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku..."

Ugh! Ini dia topik pembicaraan yang ingin dihindari oleh D.O. Ya Tuhan! Seharusnya dia tadi tidak usah memenuhi panggilan dan ajakan Kai! Orang ini begitu menyebalkan walau sedang sakit.

"Jangan bertele-tele! Tinggal sebutkan apa maumu Kai!" D.O memandang Kai dingin, namun Kai membalasnya dengan tatapan ramah namun terlihat sedikit licik. Lihat saja Kai kini mulai menyeringai licik.

"Permintaan pertama, mudah kok _hyung_, setelah aku masuk sekolah nanti, aku ingin _Hyung_ selalu membuatkanku bekal. Bagaimana?"

Hegh! Apa? Yang benar saja? bekal? Untuk Kai pula? Mending dia membuat bekal untuk Yuri daripada dia!

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau!" D.O menolak mentah-mentah. Hei! dia tidak ingin bangun pagi-pagi hanya membuat bekal untuk Kai. D.O saja kadang-kadang tidak sarapan kok.

"Kau melanggar janjimu _hyung_!" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya yang menurut D.O sangat-sangat aneh kalau begitu.

"Mintalah yang lain!"

"_Shireo!_ Aku masih ingin kau membuatkanku bekal _hyung_!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini permintaanku _hyung_! Kalau kau menolak, kau ingkar janji! Kalau kau ingkar janji maka akan kuberitahu seluruh sekolah kalau _hyung_ itu pernah mengompol waktu kelas 2 SMP!"

Sontak mata D.O melebar besar seperti bola matanya akan keluar. Dia melongo lebar, tak peduli image cool nya hilang ditelan wajah shock nya.

**HIYAAAA!**

Ini anak tau dari mana aib D.O yang satu itu? Bukankah yang tahu hanya Baekhyun dan Sehun? Lagi pula Kai juga belum kenal dengan Baekhyun? Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun sudah menyebarkannya? Dulu Sehun tau kan dari Baekhyun yang keceplosan bilang D.O pernah mengompol pada waktu kelas 2 SMP. Atau mungkin Sehun yang mengatakan pada Kai?

_'Akan ku bunuh kalian berdua!'_Geram D.O dalam hati yang ditujukan untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Hatchi!" Sehun yang tengah ngegame dengan tegang di kamarnya tiba-tiba bersin keras sekali.

"_Game Over!_" suara audio program langsung mengagetkan Sehun dari bersih-bersih hidungnya.

"Sial!" Umpat Sehun karena kekalahannya dalam bermain game. Gara-gara bersin dia kalah untuk melanjutkan level berikutnya. Hahaaha, _poor_Sehun.

**Di lain tempat.**

"Hatchi!" Baekhyun yang tengah mengunyah makanan yang penuh dimulutnya langsung berhamburan keluar dari mulut gara-gara bersin.

"Iuh! _Hyung_! kau menjijikan!" Protes Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk di depannya dan menjadi korban keganasan semburan Baekhyun. Segeralah Chanyeol pergi ke wastefel di dapur rumahnya dan membasuh mukanya dari 'kotoran' akibat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sebal hanya tertawa renyah tanpa dosa.

'_Hahahaha! Syukurin!_' Baekhyun terus tertawa tanpa merasa bersalah. Dan chanyeol hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Baiklah Kai! Aku setuju! Dan jangan protes kalau masakanku tidak enak!" Kata D.O akhirnya setuju. Terpaksa setuju tentunya. Dia tidak mau aib terbesarnya itu menyebar. Bisa hancur imagenya.

_'Kena kau hyung. kekekeke~'_ Kai pun menyeringai kemenangan. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah aku pulang!" D.O pun beranjak dari hadapan Kai. Kai tertegun sejenak. Lalu, "_Hyung_!" Panggil Kai lagi. D.O yang kakinya hampir menuju luar ruangan langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan mengembalikan kakinya tadi ke dalam ruangan dengan tangan yang masih menempel diganggang pintu.

"Apa lagi!?" Bentak D.O dingin.

"Aku punya permintaan lagi!" Kai pun mengacungkan 1 jari telunjuk kanannya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ck! Apalagi sih? Kenapa maumu banyak sekali?!" Rutuk D.O sebal gara-gara Kai banyak maunya.

"Temani aku sampai aku tertidur lagi. Karena kau sudah mengganggu tidurku _hyung_! dan jangan protes!" D.O melongo, Kai masih nyengir lebar.

'_Anak ini!_' D.O benar-benar geram. Wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah.

Dengan langkah keras dia kembali duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Kai.

"Sudah sana cepat tidur!" Suruh D.O galak. Kai mesih nyengir, kemudian menutup matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat suasana menjadi lebih hening. D.O menghela nafasnya, kemudian berdiri berniat pulang.

"_Hyung_!" Panggil Kai lagi dengan mata yang terbuka. D.O sampai terkejut. Bukannya tadi Kai sudah menutup matanya?

"Aku belum bisa tidur" lanjut Kai manja. D.O menarik sudut atas bibirnya. _Benar-benar manja!_ Fikir D.O mencibir. Lalu ia pun duduk kembali ke kursi.

"Buatlah aku tidur _hyung_!" Suruh Kai ketika D.O sudah duduk kembali. D.O membelalakan matanya. _Membuat Kai tidur? Ha? Bagaimana caranya?_

"_Shireo_! Tutup saja matamu!" D.O pun menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Kai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyebarkan bahwa..."

"_Ara_.. _ara_... baiklah baiklah!" D.O pun segera memotong ucapan Kai sebelum topik yang tidak ingin dibicarakan menguar lagi.

Kemudian sejenak D.O berfikir bagaimana cara agar bisa menidurkan Kai. Dulu waktu dia kecil saat tidak bisa tidur, eomma nya selalu membacakan dongeng. Tapi masalahnya dia tidak membawa buku dongeng dan dia juga malas mendongeng.

'_Kenapa tidak kupukul saja kepalanya agar bisa tidur_?' fikiran kotor mulai merayap di pikiran D.O. dan ia pu mulai senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aku tau, kau ingin memukul kepalaku agar aku bisa tidur kan _hyung_?"

D.O terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Dari mana anak itu bisa mengetahui pikirannya?

"Wajahmu sudah kelihatan _hyung_!" tambah Kai datar. D.O Cuma mencibir kemudian mulai berfikir lagi untuk mencari cara agar Kai bisa tertidur dan dia bisa pulang secepatnya.

'_Ah! Iya, dulu eomma selalu menyanyikan lagu dan mengelus elus rambutku kalau aku sedang tidak bisa tidur. Tetapi kalau aku memakai cara itu kepada Kai...?_'

D.O memandang Kai sekilas. Kai pun balik memandang D.O dengan tampang seperti anak kecil yang siap di tidurkan.

"Tutup matamu." Suruh D.O. Kai mengerutkan keningnya apalagi tangan D.O yang mulai bergerak ke atas kepalanya.

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak akan memukulmu! Jangan khawatir!" tambah D.O meyakinkan. Kai pun percaya dan mentup matanya. Setelah itu dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang halus mengelus-elus surai hitamnya dengan lembut. Lalu mulai terdengarlah suara D.O yang merdu sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu.

_deoneun mangseoliji ma jebal_  
_nae simjangeul geodoo-eoga_  
_geurae nalkaro-ulsurog chohwa_  
_dalbitjochado nooneul gameun bam_  
_na anin dareun namja-yeotdamyeon_  
_huegeuk an-eue han gujeol-ieotdeo-ramyeon_  
_neoye geu saramgua baggun sangcheo modu taewuobeoryeo_  
_Baby don't cry, tonight_  
_eodumi geodhigo namyeon_  
_Baby don't cry, tonight_  
_eobseotdeon il-i dwell geoya_  
_moolgeo-poom-i dueneun geoseun niga aniya,_  
_ggeutnae molla ya hae deon_  
_So baby don't cry, cry_  
_nae sarangi neol jikilteni_

**(Baby don't cry – exo)**

Suara D.O mampu membius Kai, hingga lama-lama Kai kehilangan kesadarannya dan tertidur.

Walau D.O sudah selesai menyanyi dan tau kalau Kai sudah tertidur, dia masih mengelus-elus surai hitam milik Kai. Segaris senyum muncul di bibirnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat melihat wajah Kai yang tertidur dengan pulas. Dan entah mengapa juga, dia merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan Kai yang kini tengah tertidur.

**TBC**

Huwaaa!

Akhirnya chap 3 selesai!

Walaupun udah di laptop berhari-hari sih.

Ngga bias update cepet, di rumah ga punya modem.

Dan mungkin ini update terkahir saat liburaan

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih banget nget sama reviewer.

Dan aku pingin Tanya ke kalian semua, kalian mau happy ending atau sad ending nih? Dijawab yaaaa?

Oke sekarang aku bakal bacain satu-satu balasannya.

**Minerva Huang** : Hayoo… kenapa Hayooo, udah tau kan penyebabnya apa? Heehehehe. Jangan bunuh author kalau syok ya? Kekeke~

**dyakuro34-7** : Anyeong Dyakuro-chan. Huahahaha, gwenchana yang penting masih kamu baca :P. Keep read this story ne? *maksa* kekeke~

**Tania3424** : Bentar lagi tumbuh kok! Tenang saja! Serahkan semua padaku! Huahahahaha! *evil's laugh*

**MissApple693** : Huaaa! Makasih udah bilang bagus eonni! Gomawo! Saranghae *digampar*. Iya kok ini yaoi. Hehehe. Tenang saja. Keep read this story ne? Huhehehehe.

**Nam Ji Ruu** : huaaaa.. ini udah lanjut kok. Maaf lho Taorisnya dikit. Soalnya main pairnya Kaisoo tapi aku usahain chap depan diperbanyak.

**Augesteca: **Nah udah tau lanjutkannya kan?jangan kecewa ya? Hehehe~ jangan bunuh author juga lho! Peace *kabur*

**Im Yoona 3** : ini udah apdet chingu! Keep read this story yaaa?

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics** : Kyaaaaaa ! *ikut-ikut jerit* gwenchanayo Lalla-chan, hehehe, bentar lagi juga ilang kok. Ne gapapa, kan setiap presepsi orang-orang kan berbeda-beda. Kalau mau marah buat apa coba? Review anda lebih beharga kekeke~

: Mianhae! Mianhae *bow* ngga apa-apalah kan yang penting udah aku lanjutin :P

**Ocha CloudSomnia** : Nah udah tau kan yang menang siapa? Kekeke~ udah apdet nih. Ntar chap depan bagian Baekhyun banyak kok. Tenang aja.

**Kan Rin Min** : Dug Dug Dug, suara bedug *lho?* huaaaa.. udah tahu kan gimana lanjutannya? Kai? Suka ga ya sama D.O? emm.. aku jawab... em... rahasia *digampar* hehehehe~ peace XD

**BBCnindy** : benarkah? Chap 3 maaf ya lama? Mungkin chap kedepannya lama soalnya udah memasuki jam sekolah. Author kan masih SMA kelas 11 *siapa yang Tanya?* jadi pasti banyak tugas numpuk apalagi ga punya modem di rumah. Jadi pasti agak lama. Tapi aku usahain update cepet kok.

**aoora** : Waaaa! Maaf apdet telat banget ya? Maaf, belum sempat ngenet lewat computer. Ini aja di warnet. Mian!udah tau kan lanjutannya?

**syifa1807SungAh** : anyeong syifa-chan, panggil Zetta bisa, Ryorin bisa, author boleh juga. Kekekeke~

kalau konflik menurutku ngga banyak-banyak amat sih. Tapi itu menuruku lho. Hehehehe~

**lovelySoo-ie** : Bentar lagi jatuh cinta kok. Kekekeke~ mianhae updateku telat ya? Mian . . nah udah gak penasaran lagi kan? Kekeke~

**Sari Nur Hanifah** : Gwenchana yo, yang penting review. Kekekeke~

Hahaha, author aja nulisnya gak percaya kok. Hahahaha. Udah gak penasarankan? Udah lanjut nih. Xixixixi.

Nah! Makasih banget buat review nya! Saya selaku author *eciee...* sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk review. Nggak tahu deh kalau tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini gak akan lanjut. Makasih banget ToT *terharu*. Dan kalian pantas dapet peluk cium dari author sableng ini. Mumumumu :*

{}

At least keep read this story and don't forget to review my story. Cause your review are important to me to keep writing this story. And... bye...! *Nyengir selebar-lebarnya*


	4. Chapter 4 - I Know

**My Heart is Beating**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s),

Aneh, alur kecepetan, namun ini BUKAN PLAGIAT.

Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story

Pairing : **absolutely Kaisoo**! With other **official pair**

"Wah, tumben kau masak." Ledek Baekhyun sambil menyetil-nyetil pipi D.O jail yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Sepertinya D.O sedang menggoreng sesuatu.

"_Aissh_! Bisakah kau tak menganggu?!" Bentak D.O merasa terganggu.

"Untuk siapa? Sepertinya bukan untuk sarapan?" Baekhyun penasaran, setan apa yang merasuki D.O hingga bangun pagi-pagi buta dan langsung ngeloyor ke dapur.

"Memang bukan untuk sarapan" jawab D.O singkat dan masih berkutat dengan penggorengan.

"Lalu?"

"_Not your bussiness, Hyung_."

"Oh ayolah! Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Tidak"

"Siapa namanya? Taeyon? Tiffany? Luna? Sulli?" Baekhyun mulai menyebutkan yeoja-yeoja cantik teman-teman satu sekolahnya. D.O mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan tatapan datar dia membalas, "Untuk Kai! Sudah sana pergi! Jangan ganggu!" D.O pun mendorong hyungnya keluar dapur sebelum bertanya macam-macam kepadanya. Baekhyun terdiam dan pasrah ketika tubuhnya didorong D.O. _'Ha? Untuk Kai?'_Batin Baekhyun kaget. Namun ia tak bertanya lagi ketika D.O sudah masuk dapur. Pasti kalau sepupunya ditanyai jawabannya ngelantur kemana-mana. Dan itu sangat memusingkan bagi Baekhyun.

XXX

"Jonginie _chagi_, tidak sarapan dulu nak?" Terlihat di suatu ruangan besar tengah berkumpul 3 orang yang menjadi 1 keluarga sedang sarapan. Kecuali namja yang dipanggil Jonginie atau bisa kita sebut Kai oleh eommanya.

Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum lalu menjawab, "_Ani, eomma, gwenchana_. Aku berangkat dulu."

"Sarapan dulu, Jong In!" Tegur namja sudah berumur yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan.

"Tidak _appa_, temanku sudah ada yang membuatkan." Tolak Kai halus.

"_nugu_? Yuri? Atau temanmu yang kemarin, Kyungsoo?" nada bicara Sang Eomma mulai menggoda ketika menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo di depan Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya terikikik geli.

"Hahaha, eomma ada-ada saja. aku berangkat ya?"

"Baiklah, hati-hati nak!" Kai mengangguk dan melesat pergi dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dasar anak itu, selalu main rahasia-rahasiaan." Sang _Appa_ Kim geleng-geleng kepala memikirkan tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Bukankah dia mirip denganmu? Susah ditebak?" _Eomma_ Kim tersenyum lembut ke arah suaminya sambil menyuguhkan kopi di meja tepat di depan suaminya.

Sang_ Appa_ Kim hanya bisa tersenyum ringan ke arah istrinya, "_Yeah, like father, like son_"

XXX

"Ini, bekalmu! Aku kekantin dulu!" Ujar D.O sambil menaruh bekal di bangku meja Kai yang ada disebelahnya. Sebelum sempat D.O berjalan mejauh dari Kai, tangan D.O ditarik oleh Kai, tidak boleh pergi.

"_Andwe_! Kau harus menemaniku makan _hyung_!" Sergah Kai dengan tatapan serius.

D.O memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah Kai, aku lapar." Tolak D.O sambil mencoba melepas tangan Kai dari lengannya. Namun sia-sia, cengkraman Kai sangat kuat.

"_Andwe_, kita berbagi bekal."

"Hahaha, jangan seperti anak kecil Kai!"

"Biarkan saja!"

"Kau ini kenapa manja sekali sih!" D.O mulai tak tahan dengan sikap manja dan kekanakan dari Kai.

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Kai balik dengan muka polos.

"Aku lapar Kai, Sehun sudah menungguku!" D.O pun menunjuk Sehun yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. Karena merasa kalau sedang dibicarakan, Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangan seperti orang gila kearah D.O dan Kai.

Kai pun mengikuti arah telunjuk D.O yang menunjuk ke Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah_!" Panggil Kai lumayan keras

"_Wae_?" Sahut Sehun setengah berteriak.

"Kau duluan saja! Aku ada urusan dengan D.O _hyung_!" D.O mendelik ke arah Kai. Dan Kai tidak peduli. Sedangkan Sehun dia hanya menggabungkan jari ibu dan telunjuknya menjadi lingkaran menjadi isyarat "Ok" dan meninggalkan Kai dan D.O berduaan di kelas.

"Tuh kan? Kau ditinggal _Hyung_. kau makan saja denganku!" Kening D.O berkerut sebal, apalagi melihat tampang Kai nyengir tanpa dosa. Akhirnya tanpa banyak bicara D.O duduk kembali ke kursinya. Dengan masih bertahan dengan senyumannya, Kai mulai membuka bekal buatan D.O.

"Wuahh! Enak sekali _Hyung_!" Pekik Kai _excited_ sendiri ketika sudah mencicipi masakan D.O. Sedangkan D.O hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau hyung? buka mulut mu!" D.O membelalakan matanya, menghindar dari tangan Kai yang mau menyuapinya. Kai terheran-heran menatap D.O namun masih menunggu reaksi D.O untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan ragu-ragu D.O mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya. Kai tersenyum dan memasukan makanan yang sudah dijepit di sumpitnya ke arah D.O.

Kai pun memandang D.O lembut. _'Manisnya...'_ Batin Kai saat memandangi D.O ketika mengunyah makanan. Menurut Kai kalau melihat D.O seperti wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang polos. D.O yang merasa dipandangi mengahadap ke arah Kai. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Saling menatap lama. Kemudian terasa Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini sama sekali tidak membuat Kai sakit. Malah jantungnya merasakan sangat sehat! Hingga...

"Kai! Kyungsoo! Kalian sedang apa?"

GULP !

SREK !

Langsung saja Kai dan D.O merubah posisi mereka menghadap ke depan dengan cepat. Wajah mereka terlihat gugup. Mirip orang yang ketahuan sedang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh.

"Ehem..." Kai berdeham meredekan kesalah tingkahannya.

Luhan yang tadi memanggil mereka terheran-heran sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun dia hanya menahan tawanya dibelakang Luhan. Lay dan Suho malah melongo lebar.

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Tanya Suho menunjuk D.O dan Kai bergantian.

"_Aniyo_!" jawab D.O dan Kai bebarengan kompak dengan reaksi yang berlebihan.

"Kalian pacaran juga tidak apa-apa lho! Iya kan Suho _chagi_?" Celetuk Lay sambil menggamit lengan Suho mesra. Dan Suho hanya membalas Lay dengan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hyung, kalau mau pacaran jangan disini! kalian pasangan aneh!" Komentar Sehun sambil memandang mereka jijik.

"Kenapa? Iri? Kenapa kau tidak jadian saja dengan Luhan _gege_ saja?!" Sindiran Lay barusan bagaikan pisau yang amat tajam menusuk tepat ulu hati Sehun dan Luhan. Alhasil mereka berdua langsung Blushing ria dan salah tingkah.

"Y-ya! Kalian ngo-ngomong apa sih?!" Luhan angkat bicara sambil tergagap-gagap, ikut-ikut Aziz Gagap *lho?*.

"Sudah-sudah! Memang kalian mau kesini ada apa ya?" Tanya Kai mencoba menengahi.

"Oh, hanya jalan-jalan. Oya Kai, Yuri titip salam, dia menunggumu sekarang di atap sekolah. Katanya ada urusan penting!"

Deg! D.O yang mendengar jawaban dari Luhan sempat terkejut. Yuri ingin bertemu Kai? Di atap sekolah? Berdua pula.

Entah kenapa hati D.O terasa sesak. Apalagi kalau memikirkan Kai dan Yuri berduaan diatap. Ugh! Ya Tuhan ia butuh bernafas! Kenapa pula Yuri ingin menemui Kai?

Di lain pihak Kai sama terkejutnya dengan D.O, sesaat dia memandang D.O kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Kemudian berdiri.

"Baiklah aku pergi" ujarnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

Namun ketika Kai melewati Sehun, tangannya ditahan Sehun. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut khawatir. Kai pun tersenyum. Dan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya perlahan. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

D.O, Luhan, Suho, Lay yang memandang adegan tadi hanya memiringkan kepala mereka, heran.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sehun?" Sehun pun menatap Luhan lemah. Pandangannya mendadak sendu. "_Gwenchana, Hyung_. Kita pergi saja!" Sehun pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ke-4 orang yang tadi sempat terheran-heran, malah semakin merasa heran dan curiga.

"Apakah Sehun menyukai Kai?" itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka ber-4. Namun diantara wajah mereka, hanya wajah Luhan yang terlihat sendu. Kemudian berjalan menyusul Sehun dari belakang. Lay dan Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Cinta segitiga rupanya!" Celetuk Lay seraya menghela nafas pelan. D.O dan Suho langsung memicingkan mata ke arah Lay.

"Apa?" Tanya Lay setelah merasa dipandangi oleh D.O dan Suho tanpa beban. Sedangkan D.O dan Suho menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan meninggalkan Lay yang cengo sendiri.

"Apa salahku?!" Pekik Lay setelah sadar dari kecengoannya.

XXX

Entah kenapa D.O penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai dan Yuri diatas atap. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menguntit mereka. Dia juga tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Yuri. Apalagi wajah Kai yang mesum itu sangat membahayakan Yuri.

Hahaha. Dasar pikirannya D.O.

Kini D.O sudah berada tepat didepan pintu menuju atap sekolah. Seolah-olah takut ketahuan, dia membukanya sedikit hingga kedua matanya bisa melihat keluar.

DEG!

_'Itu Kai dan Yuri _Noona_!'_ Batin D.O setelah berhasil menemukan sosok orang-orang yang akan dimata-matainya. Mereka berjarak 5 meter dari D.O, dan untunglah tidak menyadari dia yang sedang mengintip.

"Maafkan aku Kai. Tapi aku ingin kembali padamu!" Ujar Yuri sambil memegang kedua tangan Kai. Matanya, pipinya terlihat basah oleh air mata. D.O terkejut melihat pemandangan tersebut. Apalagi ucapan Yuri tadi.

'_Minta kembali?_' Batin D.O bingung. '_Jangan-jangan..._'

D.O membulatkan matanya. Apakah itu alasannya? Ya Tuhan! Benarkah? Yuri itu, mencintai Kai? Yuri itu kekasih Kai?

"Maafkan aku, _noona_. Aku... tidak bisa" ucap Kai pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kau mencintai orang lain?"

"..." Kai tak menjawab. Dia masih menunduk, tak bisa menatap mata Yuri.

"Kai! Tatap aku! Aku mohon! Jawab aku, Kai!" Pekik Yuri histeris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai. Sedangkan namja itu hanya menggigit bibir.

Yuri pun jatuh merosot kebawah. Tangannya yang mencekram lengan Kai mulai mngendur dan lepas.

Kai pun akhirnya menundukkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok dihadapan Yuri. Digenggamnya salah satu tangan Yuri. _Yeoja_ itu sontak memandang Kai.

"Maaf, _noona_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bisa bersama _noona_ lagi, karena aku..." Belum sempat Kai melanjutkan perkataannya, D.O langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Langsung dia menarik kerah baju Kai dan memukulnya keras tepat dipipi kirinya. Sontak Kai langsung terjatuh menghantam lantai.

"Ya Tuhan! _Kyungie_! Hentikan!" Pekik Yuri sambil menahan lengan D.O agar tidak memukul Kai yang sudah mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya.

"Sialan kau Kai!" Maki D.O kemudian menarik tangan Yuri dan segera pergi dari atap sekolah dengan langkah cepat penuh amarah. Yuri yang ditariknya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa pasrah ditarik D.O pergi. Hatinya masih sakit. Dia tak bisa berfikir lagi. Air matanya terus membasahi pipi.

**KAI POV**

"Ugh!" Erangku menahan sakit tepat bagian pipi kiriku. Ku rasakan ada sebuah cairan di bibirku saat tak sengaja merabanya. Cairan merah itupun berpindah ke jari-jariku.

Ya Tuhan ini sakit. Tapi bukan wajahku, tapi disini! di hati ini sakitnya lebih dalam dari pada sakit di pipiku.

Perlahan-lahan kepalaku teralihkan ke atas. Langitnya mendung, menandakan akan turun hujan. Samar-samar bisa ku dengar suara gemuruh guntur.

_Ya Tuhan! Kenapa cuaca kali ini pas dengan suasana hatiku sih._

Dan

BRESSH!

Hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. Mengenai rambutku, wajahku, tanganku, semua anggota tubuhku basah oleh air.

Tak terasa air mataku juga mengalir jatuh membasahi pipiku. Hatiku masih sakit. Tapi siapa sebenarnya yang aku tangisi disini? hidupku yang tak akan lama lagi? Kisah kasihku bersama Yuri _Noona_, atau... Kyungsoo _Hyung_? apa? Kyungsoo _Hyung_? sungguh aku tak mengerti ada apa yang terjadi denganku.

"AAAARGHH!" Aku pun berteriak frustasi sambil memegang dadaku yang sakit. Bukan karena jantungku yang sakit, tapi perasaan ini! Oh Tuhan! Tak cukupkah Engkau membuatku tersiksa? Dan kini, saat ini, hujan menjadi saksi bisu, tangisanku, raunganku, ketidak mampuanku memahami diri sendiri.

**END Kai POV**

D.O ternyata mengajak Yuri membolos. D.O tak peduli apa kata-kata _seosangnim_ terhadapnya. Cinta memang membuatnya gila! Sungguh-sungguh gila! Hingga ia melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan di masa hidupnya.

D.O menatap Yuri yang masih sesenggukan di depannya. Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah cafe dekat sekolah. Sekaligus mereka juga berlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Mungkin D.O harus meminta bantuan sepupunya, Baekhyun untuk membawakan tasnya saat pulang sekolah nanti. Agar dia tidak perlu bolak-balik ke sekolah untuk mengambil tasnya. Dan masalah Yuri, sepertinya Yuri juga menyuruh temannya, Seohyun membawakan tasnya kalau pulang nanti.

"Ada apa sebenarnya _noona_?" Ucap D.O pelan dan lembut ke pada Yuri yang masih sesenggukan.

"..." Yuri tak menjawab pertanyaan D.O, dia masih membisukan diri.

"Tak apa kalau tidak mau cerita sih." Ucap D.O sedikit menyesali perkataannya tadi.

"Kai, itu mantan kekasihku" Jawab Yuri akhirnya. Wajahnya sudah mulai agak tenang sekarang. D.O memicingkan matanya. Sepertinya dia belum siap mendengar cerita Yuri. Namun dia juga penasaran. Walau hatinya nanti pasti sakit sekali mendengar kisah Yuri dan Kai pernah menjalin kisah kasih dulu. Walau D.O masih terdiam, namun matanya menyorotkan rasa keingintauannya.

Yuri pun manrik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, dan dia pun mulai bercerita, " Aku dan Kai bertemu saat masih duduk di bangku SMP, saat itu Kai adalah murid baru Tahun pertama, sedangkan aku adalah murid kelas dua. Yah, seperti cerita cinta remaja, Kai mendekatiku. Kau tahu aku dulu primadona sekolah"

'_Tentu Noona, kau adalah wanita tercanntik yang ku temui setelah ibuku'_ Batin D.O miris.

"Kai sering menelponku, mengirimkan pesan untukku, hingga suatu hari, dia menyatakan cinta padaku."

DEG!

Ya Tuhan! D.O mulai tegang. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan cerita ini. Dia belum siap mendengar kata "jadian" antara Kai dan Yuri

"Kau tahu Kyungie? Aku sangat bahagia kala itu, karena aku juga mencintainya. Dan akhirnya kami jadian"

'_Hentikan ceritamu Noona, hentikan, tolong!'_ D.O mulai frustasi mendengar cerita masa lalu Yuri dengan Kai, namun raut wajahnya tetap tersenyum menanti Yuri akan bercerita lagi. Padahal hatinya sesak, dan dia ingin menangis.

"Kami pun berpacaran selama setahun. Dan dalam kurun waktu tersebut, kami tidak pernah mendapat masalah, hingga suatu hari, aku menyadari bahwa Kai sakit jantung dan semua murid-murid SMP ku tau. Kau tahu? Aku sulit menerima kenyataan itu. Apalagi vonis yang menyatakan bahwa Kai hanya bertahan hidup hingga umur 17 Tahun"

Wajah D.O kini berubah menjadi tegang. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang baru di dengarnya. '_Kai hanya bisa hidup hingga umurnya 17 tahun?_' Batin D.O masih bisa belum percaya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa percaya D.O" ujar Yuri mengerti tentang keterkejutan D.O.

"Dan berita itu membuatku terpojok. Kau tau? Saat itu aku hanya menginginkan pacar yang sempurna! Aku egois kan? Apalagi orang tua ku yang tak setuju dengan hubungan kami. Dan aku dipaksa melanjutkan SMA di Seoul. Meninggalkan Kai sendirian. Aku merasa sangat bersalah D.O, sangat. Dan aku sadar, aku masih mencintainya! Aku wanita terbodoh yang ada di dunia D.O!" Yuri pun mulai terisak kembali. D.O memandang wajah Yuri dengan tatapan bersedih, kemudian dia berdiri dan duduk di samping Yuri. Lalu ia merengkuh tubuh Yuri yang rapuh. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja keluar. Entah dia menangis karena apa. Namun ia menganggap bahwa air matanya adalah air mata kasih sayang untuk Yuri. Dia tidak tega melihat orang di cintainya di hantui rasa bersalah.

Akan tetapi, di lubuk hati paling dalam D.O, dia merasa bersalah telah memukul Kai. Namun gengsinya terlalu besar untuk mengucap kata maaf terhadap Kai.

"_Gwenchana, noona, gwenchana_" ucap D.O menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuri mencoba menenangkan yeoja cantik itu.

XXX

Hari ini di sekolah sangat sepi. Iya, itu bagi D.O sendiri tentunya. Karena salah satu 'teman'nya yang suka mengganggunya tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman sebangkunya, Kai.

Padahal dia membawakan bekal untuk Kai. Hei! apa dia lupa kemarin dia kan memukul Kai hingga babak belur.

Sebenarnya D.O juga ragu membuatkan bekal untuk Kai atau tidak. Tetapi hatinya mendorongnya agar membuat saja. Sayangnya Kai tidak masuk karena sakit.

'_Aku kemarin memukulnya keras ya? sampai tidak masuk?_' Batin D.O sedikit merasa bersalah. Di pandanginya bangku sebelahnya, seolah-olah jika memandangnya maka Kai akan muncul dan tersenyum untuknya. Sesaat ia menghela nafas berat. Mana tadi dia juga di panggil wali kelasnya untuk menghadap. Katanya sih dia kena hukum karena membolos jam pelajaran. Dan dia juga dapat kabar bahwa Kai juga membolos. Karena Kai tidak masuk, hukuman semua diserahkan pada D.O.

"_Cih! Anak itu, ada atau tidak selalu membuatku repot!_" umpat D.O dalam hati sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian di ruang guru tadi.

"Hei _Hyung_! Kau tampak murung. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Tao kepada D.O saat mereka sedang duduk di kantin menikmati hidangan. Terlihat D.O sedang tidak bernafsu makan. Dia hanya memandangi kotak bekal yang seharusnya sudah dimakan Kai saat ini.

"Dari pada bekalmu hanya kau pandangi, tidak ada niat untuk makan, buat aku saja!" Xiumin yang tiba-tiba tergiur oleh bekal bawaan D.O mencoba untuk mengambilnya dari Sang Pemilik sah, namun tangan Xiumin langsung ditampik keras oleh D.O.

"Sekali hyung menyentuhnya, hyung tak akan hidup!" Kata D.O sakartis. Xiumin yang mendengar ucapan D.O hanya bermanyun ria.

"Sudah, makan milikku saja _hyung_, nih..." Chen yang merasa kasihan pada Xiumin, akhirnya memberikan setengah makanannya kepada Xiumin.

"Ah, _ani yo_, kau kan lapar chen, makanlah." Tolak Xiumin halus sambil tersenyum hangat ke arah Chen.

"_Andwe_, ayo kita berbagi _hyung_!" Xiumin terbelalak ketika Chen mulai menyuapinya sesendok dari makanan yang dibeli Chen. Sesaat akhirnya Xiumin mau membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan yang disuapkan oleh Chen.

"Mereka romantis sekali ya, _ge_?" tutur Tao kepada namja berwajah _stoic_ tapi gak kesampaian *ups* yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kita bisa lebih romantis dari mereka, _My Baby Panda_." Jawab namja itu, atau bisa kita sebut dia Kris.

"Hihihi. Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja , baby. Atau kalau perlu aku akan menciummu disini"

"Jangan, _ge_! Ini di sekolah. Nanti bisa ketahuan"

"Kalau ketahuan kenapa? Aku tidak peduli, yang penting hatiku hanya untukmu _my baby panda_."

Blush! Perkataan Kris terakhir sukses membuat pipi Tao memerah malu. Kris tersenyum senang bisa menggoda namjachingunya, dan ia berniat ingin menggoda lagi, tetapi sebelum itu, D.O menggebrak meja dengan keras. Pelipisnya mengkerut menahan emosi.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Ucapnya dingin kemudian meninggalkan pasangan TaoRis dan ChenMin yang masih shock terhadap apa yang barusan D.O lakukan.

"Dia lagi PMS ya?" Tanya Xiumin menunjuk D.O yang kini berjalan menuju meja Luhan dan Sehun yang jaraknya 4 meja dari meja TaoRis dan ChenMin.

Kris, Tao dan Chen hanya menggeleng tidak tau menau soal 'penggebrakan meja' dadakan D.O.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_? wajahmu kusut sekali?" Sehun terheran-hera sendiri melihat D.O yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya dan langsung menekuk wajahnya sambil memandangi bekal yang sama sekali tidak niat untuk dimakannya.

"_Nan gwenchana_" Jawab D.O masih memandangi bekalnya.

"Untuk Kai ya?" D.O kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun dan langsung memandang wajah Sehun dengan ekspresi O.O nya, _'Tau dari mana anak ini?_' fikirnya heran. Namun D.O tak menjawab. Ia kembali memandang kotak bekalnya.

Luhan pun menatap Sehun dan bertanya lewat pandangan matanya '_Ada-apa-dengan-D.O?_' begitulah mungkin yang bisa diartikan dari pandangan Luhan. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu, sama-sama tidak taunya.

Lalu entah dari mana asalnya, tanpa hujan tanpa badai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat keributan di meja Luhan, Sehun dan D.O.

"Wuah! Tumben kau membawa bekal!" Ujar Baekhyun setelah duduk di depan D.O.

"Dari pada kau pandangi, berikan saja padaku!" kini gantian Chanyeol yang membuka mulutnya. Luhan dan Sehun yang menngerti D.O sedang tidak ingin diganggu langsung mengisyaratkan Baekyol tersebut agar tidak mengajak D.O bicara. Namun usaha mereka gagal. Padahal mereka sudah melakukan hal-hal aneh. Mulai dari menggerak-gerakan mata mereka, menyilangkan tangan mereka, hingga bibir mereka bergerak-gerak seolah olah berkata 'J_angan-coba-coba-ganggu-D.O!_' namun tetap saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajak D.O bicara, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan isyarat dari Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kyungie, berikan saja padaku!" Baekhyun mengotot agar D.O memberikan bekalnya.

"Tidak _hyung_! kau sudah makan. Untukku saja Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol tak kalah ngotot.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kalau aku sudah makan, apa masalahmu?"

"Tentu saja! aku belum makan _hyung_!"

"Itu kan urusanmu!"

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali sih?!padahal aku _namjachingumu_"

"Terus kalau kau _namjachinguku_, kenapa, Chanyeollie?"

"Kau mau aku mati kelaparan hyung?"

Chanyeol mulai memelas ke arah Baekhyun.

'_Oh Gosh!_' Batin Sehun dan Luhan yang mulai melihat reaksi D.O kini tengah mengeluarkan aura gelap Mereka benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah konyol Baekyeol yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi dalam situasi ini!

Sehun dan Luhan muali bertingkah tambah aneh. Sampai-sampai terlihat seperti orang gila yang sedang menggerak-gerakan tubuh mereka dengan gaya aneh. Dan syukur, puji Tuhan, Baekyeol mulai memandang HunHan yang bertingkah aneh tersebut.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan polos Baekhyun hanya menepuk keningnya frustasi. Sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya menujuk ke arah D.O yang beraura gelap sekarang.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tanda mengerti. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menelan ludahnya susah. Dia masih trauma terkena imbas aura gelap D.O. dan akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti berbicara dan menatap D.O yang tengah menunduk.

SREEK..

D.O tiba-tiba saja menggeser bekal makanannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Makan saja _Hyung_, aku tidak lapar" ucapnya kemudian pergi begitu saja, menyisakan Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melongo lebar karena heran dengan sifat aneh D.O hari ini.

"Hei! kenapa kalian semua pada bengong?" Tiba-tiba saja Chen dengan suara cemprengnya mengagetkan Baekyeol dan Hunhan yang masih direndam kebengongan.

"D.O sedang tidak waras!" ujar Baehkyun horor.

"Kalian juga merasakannya? Kami juga!" dan mulailah 8 orang disana bergosip ria soal 'keanehan' yang terjadi pada D.O.

XXX

Cklek! Krieeet, Blam!

Kini D.O sudah berada di dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan diri ke ranjang. Kegiatan sekolah telah usai. Dan dia juga lelah gara-gara membersihkan semua toilet sekolah sendirian, hingga ia pulang setelat ini. Dilihatnya jam dinding. Sudah pukul setengah 6 sore.

'_Sebentar lagi makan malam ya?_' Gumamnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tepat ketika ia selesai mandi ada nomor tidak dikenalnya sedang menelpon.

"_Yebeosseyo_?" Sapa D.O sopan.

"Ah, _yeobosseyo_, ini nak Kyungsoo kan?" tanya suara seorang yeoja yang sepertinya seumuran dengan eommanya di seberang sana.

"_Nde, Nugusseyo_?"

"Aku, _eommanya_ Kai. Ingat?"

'_Ha? Eommanya Kai? Mati aku! Jangan-jangan dia mau memarahiku gara-gara memukul anaknya kemarin?_' wajah D.O berubah pucat. Tangannya mulai bergetar.

"Ah, _n-nde_, _waeyo eomma_, eh, ahjumma?" Saking gugupnya D.O salah mengucapkan _ahjumma_ menjadi _eomma_. Dasar D.O kalau lagi gugup.

"Hahaha, panggil aku _eomma_ tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, bisakah aku minta tolong Kyungsoo?"

"Ah, nde _eomma_, eh _ahjumma_." Jawab D.O masih gugup sambil merutuki diri sendiri gara-gara salah sebut lagi sekaligus penasaran dengan permintaan tolong _eomma_nya Kai.

"Begini, Kyungie, _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ sedang tidak ada Seoul, dan sanak saudara kami di Seoul ada urusan mendadak, lalu pembantu kami sedang cuti semua dan karena _ahjumma_ hanya memiliki nomor mu sebagai teman laki-laki Kai, bisakah kau melihat keadaanya? Kai sedang demam dan telpon _ahjumma_ tidak diangkat. _Ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ belum bisa pulang, bisakah kau kesana mengeceknya? Kami takut terjadi apa-apa" Kata eomma Kai memohon secara halus.

_'Jadi Kai sendirian di rumah? Ya Tuhan!_' pekik D.O dalam hati, ikut khawatir.

"Baiklah, saya akan langsung kesana _ahjumma_, dimana alamatnya?... baiklah, saya akan segera kesana." Dan telpon pun akhirnya ditutup.

D.O pun langsung menyambar kaosnya dan memakainya lalu segera pergi dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang ada di ruang tamu sempat terheran-heran melihat D.O yang berputar-putar tidak jelas seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"_Hyung_ lihat kunci mobil tidak? Aku harus segera pergi!" Jawab D.O tanpa memandang Baekhyun dan terus mencari-cari kunci mobil. Baekhyun mengriyit heran. Namun beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya kembali normal.

"Ini, tadi aku baru saja pergi beli snack dengan mobil" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada D.O

"Ck! Bilang dari tadi _Hyung_!" Cerca D.O sebal dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil dari Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana kau? Sebentar lagi makan malam!" Pekik Baekhyun ketika D.O sudah mulai membuka mobil.

"Ke rumah Kai!" Balas D.O setengah menjerit.

"Ha? Ke rumah Kai?" Gumam Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Dia ingin bertanya lagi, namun terlambat, D.O sudah meluncurkan mobilnnya keluar dari rumah.

"Ah! Biarlah!" gumam Baekhyun cuek.

XXX

Suasana gelap kini tengah menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Kim. D.O yang membuka gerbang rumah hanya melongo lebar.

_'Ini rumah besar tapi tidak ada lampunya ya?'_ Batinnya terheran-heran sendiri.

Namja bermata bulat itu pun melangkah maju. Terkadang dia juga merinding apalagi rumah kediaman Kim ini seperti rumah hantu kalau gelap-gelap seperti ini.

Cklek!

Perlahan-lahan D.O membuka pintu rumah yang tak terkunci.

'_Loh? Tidak di kunci? Ini aneh!_'

D.O pun akhirnya mencari-cari steaker untuk menghidupkan lampu. Jujur saja dia tidak terlalu suka gelap. Dengan bermodal cahaya ponsel, ia menyusuri rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil tersebut.

"Nah, begini kan terang! Tapi ngomong-ngomong Kai dimana?" Ucap D.O kemudian celingak-celinguk berharap menemukan sosok Kai.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke lantai dua untuk menghidupkan lampu, sekaligus mencari Kai, mungkin saja dia ada di lantai 2.

Setelah menghidupkan lampu, tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti pada sebuah ruangan yang masih tertutup rapat oleh pintu.

"Kai's Room" Gumamnya pelan membaca sebuah tulisan di papan kotak yang menggantung di pintu tersebut.

"Apakah dia disini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Kepalanya ia lengokkan ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum membuka pintu dengan penuh.

Namun ruangan tersebut juga sangat gelap. Cahaya yang masuk hanya cahaya dari luar kamar dan dari luar cendela. Sepertinya tirai kamar belum ditutup.

D.O meraba-raba tembok, berharap bisa menemukan steaker. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia menemukannya dan menekan steaker tersebut.

Byaar!

Lampu pun menyinar terang ruangan tersebut.

'_Ya ampun! Ruangan ini besar sekali!_' Batin D.O terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Luasnya saja dua kali luas kamar D.O. disitu juga terdapat televisi berukuran 38' pada bagian kamar sebelah kanan lengkap dengan stereo, video player, sepertinya juga ada Play station 3 pula disitu. Lalu didepan jendela tepatnya sebelah kanan jendela terdapat sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursi, sepertinya untuk belajar. Di kamar ini juga ada dua pintu lagi sepertinya. Yang satu ada di sebelah kanan D.O, yang satu di sebelah kiri D.O agak jauh, namun dia tidak berniat membukanya, kemudian dia melangkah maju. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang yang sedang tidur damai dengan wajah yang sangat pucat di ranjang yang benuansa putih polos.

"_Omo_! Kai!" Pekik D.O histeris, apalagi melihat Kai yang kini pucat pasi namun wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.

"Ya Tuhan Kai! Jangan mati!" Teriak D.O yang sudah berasumsi kalau Kai sudah mati. Tubuh Kai kemudian diguncang-guncangkan oleh D.O. Karena merasa terganggu dengan ulah D.O terhadap tubuhnya, Kai pun mengerutkan keningnya dengan mata tertutup dan melenguh pelan.

"E..eh?" D.O menangkap reaksi Kai sedikit terkejut. '_Oh, belum mati rupanya_' D.O menghela nafas lega. Kemudian ditidurkannya kembali Kai.

Punggung tangannya kini mulai menyentuh dahi Kai.

"Ya Tuhan! Panas sekali!" D.O sangat terkejut ketikan menyentuh dahi Kai. Sangat panas untuk ukuran suhu tubuh manusia. Cepat-cepat ia mencari di mana tempat obat. Dan untung dikamar Kai sudah ada kotak obat yang menggantung di sudut kamar, jadi tidak perlu susah-susah mencari. Diambilnya termometer tersebut dan kembali menuju ranjang Kai.

"Buka mulutmu Kai!" Suruh D.O namun Kai tidak bereaksi. Akhirnya D.O yang membuka mulut Kai secera paksa dan memasukkan termometer kedalam mulut Kai. Ditunggunya termometer tbeberapa saat kemudian mengambilnya dari mulut Kai.

"40 derajat?! Wuahh! Panas sekali?" ucap D.O sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi O.O nya. Cepat-cepat ia mencari air untuk mengompres Kai. Namun ia teringat sesuatu. Sepertinya Kai belum makan melihat kondisi rumahnya yang gelap dan Kai demam tinggi, mana mungkin ia bisa jalan?. Sebaiknya dia mencari makan dulu. Tapi masalahnya cari makan dimana ya? Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan ke dapur mencari bahan-bahan apa saja di sana. Dan untung saja, ada bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan. Dia pun memasak bubur dan sup hangat biasa. Tapi dia juga kerepotan, bagaimana tidak? Dia harus bolak balik lantai satu ke lantai dua untuk masak dan mengganti kompres Kai.

Ditengah asik-asiknya memasak, telpon D.O berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"_Yeobosseyo_?" Sapa D.O kalem.

"Ah! Kyungie kau tidak pulang makan malam nak?" ternyata sang eomma D.O yang telpon.

"Sepertinya belum bisa pulang _eomma_. Temanku sedang sakit. Orang tua dan saudaranya tidak di Seoul sekarang. Pembantunya juga sedang cuti. Jadi aku harus merawatnya." Jelas D.O sambil berkutat dengan masakan buburnya.

"Oh, _yaojachingu_ mu ya?" Tanya sang eomma penasaran sekaligus menggoda.

"Aih! _Eomma_! Bukan! Temanku sekelas. Namanya Kai. Baekhyun _Hyung_ tau kok. Sudah ya eomma, aku sibuk memasak. _Anyeong_!" D.O pun langsung menutup telponnya sepihak.

"Anak ini tidak ada sopannya terhadap _eommanya_ sendiri!" Sang Eomma D.O meracau sambil memandangi ponselnya sebal. Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat sambil menggenggam susu strawberry memandang heran _imo_nya itu.

"Wae _imo_?" tanyanya pada nyonya D.O

"D.O memutuskan sambungannya sebelum aku berhenti bicara. Oya ngomong-ngomong Kai itu siapanya D.O ?"

"Oh! Dia teman sebangkunya D.O dikelas kok. Katanya dia kesana. Memang ada apa, _imo_?"

"Entahlah, katanya D.O merawatnya. Kai sakit demam. Ya sudah, aku pergi ke dapur dulu. Mencuci piring. Sepertinya D.O tidak pulang." Akhirnya Nyonya Do pergi menjauh dari Baekhyun yang masih mematung gara-gara ucapan _imo_nya.

"Tumben sekali dia perhatian, dengan Kai pula" Gumam Baekhyun tak mengerti apa gerangan yang difikirkan oleh sepupunya yang semakin hari semakin aneh saja.

D.O telah selesai memasak, dia pun membawa nampan berisi bubur, sup hangat dan segelas air putih menuju kamar Kai. Setelah sampai ke kamar Kai, D.O menaruh nampan tersebut ke meja dekat ranjang dan mencoba membangunkan Kai dengan lembut.

"Kai, _ireona_! Kau harus makan!" Ucap D.O pelan. Namun Kai hanya melenguh sebagai respon. Karena D.O orangnya tidak sabaran menyangkut Kai, kini dengan tanpa perasaan D.O mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai keras.

"_Ya! Ppali! Ireona!_" Pekiknya. Dan itu sukses membuat Kai membuka matanya walaupun hanya membuka sedikit.

"_Hyung_~?" Walaupun Kai terlihat lemah namun D.O masih bisa menangkap muka keterkejutan dari Kai.

"Aku disuruh _eomma_mu ke sini, cepatlah makan, kau bisa makan sendiri?" Tanya D.O. Kai pun mengangguk. Lalu D.O pun membantu Kai bangun dan duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Diberikannya Kai mangkok berisi bubur. Kai mencoba meraihnya namun tangannya sangat lemas. Untung D.O bisa menahan mangkok buburnya agar tidak tumpah.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa makan sendiri, mau aku suapkan saja ya?" Usul D.O prihatin. Kai pun mengangguk lemah dan pasrah.

D.O pun mengambil sendok lalu menyendokkan bubur yang ada di mangkok. Disuapkannya bubur yang sudah ditiupnya agar sedikit dingin dari sendok ke mulut Kai. Kai pun pasrah menerima suapan tersebut dan memakannya perlahan. Suapan demi suapan sudah diberikan D.O untuk Kai hingga habis.

"Kai, bisanya kau minum obat apa kalau demam? Apa kau juga sudah meminum obat untuk jantung?" Tanya D.O pelan. Kai menggeleng lalu jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah meja sebelah kiri Kai dan bilang, "Di almari itu _hyung_, semua obatku disana.".

D.O pun mengangguk dan mengambilnya.

"Ini , cepatlah minum dan istirahat." Ujar D.O sambil memberikan obat yang sudah dikeluarkan dari kemasan juga air putih. Ia pun juga membantu Kai meminumkannya.

Setelah selesai, D.O membantu Kai untuk kembali tidur di ranjang.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, pangil saja aku. Istirahatlah!" Kai pun mengangguk paham dan tersenyum lemah. Kamudian menutup matanya. D.O menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Maaf, aku kemarin memukulmu Kai." Tambahnya lagi. Kai pun membuka matanya kembali dan menatap D.O dengan pandangan sayu.

"_Gwenchana yo~ hyung~_" Jawab Kai lemah namun masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. D.O pun ikut tersenyum lalu menarik selimut sampai dada Kai agar Kai bisa merasa hangat.

"_Gomawo~hyung~_" Ucap Kai kalem. D.O pun mengangguk. Dan mata Kai mulai tertutup.

TBC

Akhirnya bo'

Setelah sekian lama! Seminggu lebih! Bisa update.

Maafin Ryorin ga bisa update cepet T.T

Ini aja modem lemot banget.

*elus-elus dada*. Serasa ingin mbanting laptop.

Oya, kemarin D.O ultah ya?

HAPPY B'DAY DO KYUNGSOO! *Teriak pake toa*

Besok Kai ya?

Oke HAPPY B'DAY KAI! *nglakuin screamo*

Dan makasih juga uda pada review.

Masalah happy ending tak usahain deh.

Tapi nggak janji :p *dibunuh readers*

Terus saya mau bales review-review kalian yang udah masuk, *eciieee*

**Im Yoona 3** : berapa ya? 2 minggu yang lalu kayaknya. Hehehe. Nde, udah update kok. Xixixixixi *ngambil tawanya Luffy*

**BBCnindy** : yes! Akhirnya ini update lho. Hehehe. Iya Kai sakit jantung. Doain cepet sembuh aja ya? :P. Oke, fighting!

**siscaMinstalove**: waaa! Jangan marahin saya! Jangan! Iya, usul chapslock anda akan saya fikirkan lagi. :p. ditunggu aja kelanjutannya ^,^

**Miina708** : iya udah lanjut nih :D. Kayaknya sih udah, tapi udah belum ya? Hehehe :P

l**ovelySoo-ie** : muehehehehe, iya jawabannya aku tampung. Liat aja kedepannyaaa.. kekekeke~. Kaisoonya bagus? Alhamdullillah :D. Iya ini update kok beeebb..

**Minerva Huang** : huahahaha. Ah jangan dikelonin, belom mukrim *lho?* muehehehe, iya nanti aku usahain kok. Tapi nggak janji. Liat aja kedepannya. Ini udah lanjut kok :D

**aprilliya hernaa** : salam kenal jugaaa April *boleh maggil gitu?* ! gwenchana yo, yang penting kan review :3 .aku aja selaku author juga rada-rada ngrasa nggak pas sih. Tapi tuntutan cerita jadi kayak gini. Hehehehe XD. Kai? Suka? Udah bisa nebak pasti :3. hahahaha XD. Iya nih kasian ujub gua *lho?*. oke aku tampung deh usul kamu, liat aja kedepannya ya :3

**SooBaby1213** : waaahh, makasih dibilang keren. :'D. Ini udah update. Mianheyo lama ya? Kendalanya gak bisa akses internet. Dirumah dulu belum ada modem. Ini

Udah update kok. :3

**Jaylyn Rui** : gwenchanayo, Rui-chan. Hahaha, ngakak aja ngga apa-apa lho. Entar tak temenin :3. muehehehe. Iya iya ini udah lanjut kok. Mianhaeyo telaaatt..

**ICE14** : chap depan kalau nggak depannya lagi tau kok Sehun siapanya Kai. Hehehehe. Iya ini udah lanjut kok! Sipp bos! (^.^)_\

**aoora** : ini udah updatee...hahahaha XD aku juga ngga nyangka *lho?*. Sehun itu... liat chap depannya aja deh. :P *kabur*

**Nadya** : iya nih. Muehehehehe. Aduh pasti bias nebak. Hahaha. Ngga bisa sembunyiin cerita nih aku :3. kekeke~

**Kan Rin Min Chen Min** : hahaha, iya Hubaek nyeselin tuh, ayo bersama-sama buang ke laut! Oke ni udah lanjut kok

**ayam ayam** : oke oke, usul kamu aku tampung ^,^

**EXOLunatics** : waduh jangan tending saya! Saya masih ingin hidup! *lho?* iya iya, usulnya udah aku tampung, ditunggu aja deh yaa… huwahahaha. Iya udah update nih. Gomawo :3

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : wuaaahh, muakasssih ho uda sempetin review tiga sekaligus. XD

Kekekeke~ Lay nanti juga dimarahi sama Suho lho! Kai lagi gila makanya ngasih tantangan aneh-aneh ke D.O *dibunuh Kaido*. Ntar lama-lama cemburu Kyungie cemburu *Lho? Buka kedok?* . iya juga ya? Kai modus! Huahahahaha! Oke, usulnya aku tampung kok….~

**Bubble Sehun**: ECIEEEE *ikut-ikutan*, iya usulnya aku tampung kok chingu! Ini udah aku lanjut. Maaf ngga kilat kilat amat T.T

**myhan kristaokrisbaekyeol ship** : mianhaeyo, Kai aku buat sakit jantung. Nggak enak juga sih. Tuntutan cerita tapi. Kekeke~

kapan jadian yaa? Eum.. ditunggu aja deh. Udah apdet nih ..:D. Mianhaeyo laaamaaa

**Sari Nur hanifah **: muehehehee. Udah bias nebak chap selanjutnya kah? Kekeke~

Kalau masalah eommanya, jujur author ngga tau *lho?* tapi D.O ingkar janji! Anak orang dipukul! Iya, Kai modus! *provokasi*. Siap, ini udah lanjut mianhaeyo lamaaa.

**Septaaa** : gwenchana chingu, hehehe. Sekai? Ada gak ya? Hayoo, ada gak ya? Kekeke~. Hiyaaa, udah lanjut nih, maaf lamaa T.T

**nura aspa**: iya nih ngambang. Aku ini gimana sih? *lho?*. hahaha. Pasti bias nebak endingnya ya? Ini cerita termasuk mudah ditebak lho! Asli! Oke oke ini udah lanjut kokkk

Gomawo, buat semua yang bersedia review. Beneran deh. Kalian penyemangt hidupku buat nulis nih fic hingga akhir nanti. :'D

Aku gak tau deh apa jadinya nih fic tanpa kalian para readers dan reviewer….

Sejujurnya ini cerita mudah banget ditebak kok. Ini fic idenya udah tercetus sih sejak aku kelas 2 SMP! Tapi baru di kembangkan baru-baru ini sama aku ganti juga. terus ada bnayk novel dirumah jadi bisa dikembangin lagi. Hahaha XD.

Soalnya dulu aku belum kenal fandom SP. Aku dulu author fandom lain. Sayangnya akunku yang dulu ngga bias dibuka lupa password nya T.T.

Nah akhirnya makasih, banget kalian udah sempetin baca fic abal saya dan ngereview. *peluk cium readers*. And…. Bye! *ngikut gaya Bayu skak. Ngga kenal Bayu skak? Sereach di facebook* muehehehehe :3


	5. Chapter 5 - Jealous ? No way!

**My Heart is Beating**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s),

Aneh, alur kecepetan, namun ini BUKAN PLAGIAT.

Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story

Pairing : **absolutely Kaisoo**! With other **official pair**

XXXX

Seorang namja berkulit tan kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka matanya. Cahaya yang masuk dari celah tirai kamar ternyata mengenai tepat matanya. Dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

'_Sudah pagi ya? Sepertinya kemarin aku sakit demam dan... Kyungsoo_ hyung_?_' Kai sedikit tersentak ketika teringat seorang yang semalaman merawatnya dan menjaganya. _'Apa aku kemarin bermimpi_?' fikirnya lagi. Kepalanya ia tengok kan ke kanan mencari-cari jam. Namun tubuhnya masih sedikit lemah. Sepertinya dia belum bisa sekolah. Lalu tidak sengaja ia memandang kiri dan raut wajahnya tiba-tiba terkejut melihat sosok yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di sebelah kirinya.

'_Kyungsoo _hyung_?_' Batinnya heran. Karena masih tidak percaya pada penglihatannya, dia memutuskan memencet-mencet pipi chubby milik D.O dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Wah! Benar-benar nyata!" Ucap Kai _excited_ sendiri lalu masih melakukan aktivitasnya memencet-mecet pipi chubby milik D.O. Karena si pemilik pipi Chubby merasa terganggu tidurnya, dia langsung membuka matanya dengan lebar tanpa ada persiapan dari Kai untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Sedetik kemudian D.O dengan mata masih merah langsung melengokkan kepalanya ke arah Kai secara cepat. Kai menatap D.O dengan mata melebar karena kaget. D.O pun juga tak kalah kagetnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Pekik D.O yang masih dengan mata melebar, namun walau pun begitu kesadarannya masih belum pulih.

"Ini kamarku_ hyung_. kau kenapa yang tidak pulang?" Kai sweatdrop sendiri mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari D.O.

D.O makin melebarkan matanya dan cepat-cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Dia celingak celinguk ke kanan, ke kiri, atas, bawah. Seketika wajahnya berubah horor dan menatap Kai yang ikutan bangun sedang memasang tampang innocent.

"I..ini.. jam berapa?" Tanya D.O masih dengan muka horor.

"Oh, jam 9." Jawab Kai datar sambil memegang jam wekernya.

"_Mwoo?!_" Pekik D.O melengking. "Aku telat sekolah!"

XXXXX

"Ne, Baekhyun_ Hyung._ maaf merepotkanmu._ Eomma_ marah ya aku tidak masuk sekolah?...sepertinya aku belum berani pulang." D.O yang kebingungan sendiri karena tidak mungkin ke sekolah karena percuma pasti tidak boleh masuk gara-gara telat apalagi pulang ke rumah, akhirnya menelpon Baekhyun dan memintanya agar mengizinkan D.O tidak masuk sekolah.

"Nanti aku akan ke rumah Kai membawamu pulang. Berdoalah agar _imo_ tidak marah. Kekekeke~ pip!" Ujar Baekhyun dan langsung memutuskan sambungan.

"Menyebalkan!" ucap D.O dengan memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"_Hyung_! aku lapar! Masakan sesuatu untukku! Ini permintaan_ hyung_!" Pekik Kai dari dalam kamar. D.O yang mendengar ucapakan Kai hanya mencibir. "Sialan! Kenapa aku malah jadi pembantu?!" umpatnya sambil memandangi pintu kamar Kai dengan sebal.

"_Nde_!" Jawab D.O ketus dan mulai turun ke dapur untuk memasak.

Sungguh hari ini adalah hari sial bagi D.O. Bagaimana tidak, Kai selalu menyuruh-nyuh D.O dari suruh memasak makanan untuk Kai, minta disuapin, suruh membersihkan rumah, suruh menghidupkan televisi, bahkan suruh...

"_Hyung_, mandiin~" ucap Kai manja sambil mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh D.O yang ada di sebelahnya, duduk santai menonton televisi.

D.O memandang horor Kai den segera memukul kepala Kai tanpa perasaan.

"Kau _perver_t sekali!" Kata D.O dingin dan tajam.

"Bercanda _hyung_! aku ingin mandi!" Kai pun beranjak. Namun cepat-cepat D.O menghalangi langkah Kai sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau belum boleh mandi!" larang D.O dengan wajah serius. Kai yang tak mengerti hanya mngerutkan kening.

"Kau baru sakit. Nanti saja!" D.O yang mengerti ketidak mengertian Kai langsung melanjutkan ucapannya dan membalikkan tubuh Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya dan mendorongnya untuk duduk lagi di sofa diikuti oleh D.O yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Kai.

XXXX

Hari sudah mulai sore dan Baekhyun belum juga sampai. Kai dan D.O yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sudah merasa gerah karena tidak ada topik yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Kai aku pulang saja!" Ujar D.O memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kai terkejut ketika D.O sudah mulai berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Kai menarik D.O hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Author ulangi D.O ditarik hingga jatuh ke pangkuan Kai!

**Deg Deg Deg**

Kini jantung D.O mulai berdetak tidak normal. Bulu kuduknya meremang, dan ia yakini wajahnya mulai merah merona seperti kepiting rebus. Matanya dan mata Kai saling menangkap satu sama lain.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan kedua tangannya mulai memegang kedua pipi D.O dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah D.O. Sedangkan namja pemilik mata besar itu tidak bisa bergerak. Dia pun hanya menutup matanya, dan mengenggam erat kaos bagian bawah Kai hingga...

**BRAAAK!**

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka dengan kerasnya.

"_Anyeo...ooong_" Suara Baekhyun yang tadinya nampak semangat kini berganti menjadi suatu bisikan ketika melihat adegan live Kai dan D.O yang hampir saja berciuman dan bukan itu saja, posisi D.O yang duduk dipangkuan Kai. Kai dan D.O langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka namun posisi mereka duduk masih sama saat Baekhyun belum datang.

"Hei! ada..apa?" Chanyeol yang ada di belakang Baekhyun memandang adegan KaiD.O ikut-ikutan mematung. Dan ternyata lagi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga membawa prajurit-prajurit (?) yang lain yaitu Luhan, Sehun, Lay, Suho, Chen, Xiumin, Kris dan Tao *ini mau ngroyok orang ya?*

Kai dan D.O yang terkejut tambah terkejut ternyata Baekhyun membawa kawanannya.

"Ehem! Bisakah kalian duduk normal?" Tanya Kris pada Kai dan D.O serta memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua... belas.

Kedua orang yang kini menjadi objek pemandangan langsung merubah posisi mereka duduk dengan sedikit canggung. Dan D.O kini tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan Kai.

"Ah! Ehem! Silahkan masuk!" Ucap Kai kemudian sambil tersenyum canggung, D.O pun ikut-ikut tersenyum canggung.

Kesepuluh orang yang tadi masih berdiri di depan rumah langsung masuk ketika Si Tuan Rumah menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kai?" Tanya Kris ketika mereka semua sudah duduk diruang tamu tersebut. Yah mereka bersepuluh datang menjenguk Kai. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya mengajak Chanyeol dan Sehun. Dan entah dari mana asal ke 7 orang lainnya tiba-tiba sudah ikut begitu saja.

"Sudah membaik _Hyung_. berkat Kyungsoo _hyung_!" Kai pun tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

D.O yang masih duduk di sebelah Kai hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_Eomma_ Kai yang menyuruhku kesini." Ujar D.O kalem. Orang-orang disana hanya menangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana, kau berani pulang tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

**Gulp!**

Wajah D.O langsung berubah pucat pasi. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tangannya.

"_Gwenchana hyung_. Aku akan membantumu bilang pada Nyonya Do." Kata Kai tersenyum menenangkan. D.O hanya mengangguk pasrah, "_Ne, Gomawo_"

Benar saja, sampai rumah, Sang_ Eomma_ langsung menjitak kepala D.O sangat kencang. Saksi mata yang terdiri dari Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai ikut-ikut meringis seperti merasakan apa yang kini tengah di rasakan oleh D.O.

"Ah, _Eomma! Appo_!" Pekik D.O sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak bertubi-tubi oleh eommanya.

"Biarkan saja! kamu kemarin membolos, dan sekarang membolos lagi?! Mau jadi apa kau hah?!" Bentak Nyonya Do yang masih betah menjitaki kepala D.O

"_Mianheyo eomma_! Aw! Tapi tolong hentikan! Jangan memukul kepalaku lagi!"

"_Mwo_? Menghentikan? Kau pantas mendapatkan ini! Siapa yang mengajarimu membolos ha? Untung appa mu tidak ada di rumah?!" Sang _Eomma_ kini beralih memukul-mukul sekujur tubuh D.O.

"_Aish! Eomma! _Aw!_ Appo_! Hentikan!" D.O mencoba menghindar dari pukulan _eomma_nya tapi usahanya selalu gagal. Nyonya Do sangat gesit dalam kegiatan pukul-memukulnya terhadap D.O.

"_Imo_! Hentikan!" Ujar Baekhyun mulai tak tega melihat sepupunya dipukuli sendiri oleh_ imo_nya. Namun Nyonya Do tidak memperdulikannya dan masih setia mengomeli D.O dan memukulnya.

"_Imo_!" Panggil Baekhyun kini lagi lalu mulai mendekati Nyonya Do dan mencoba menahan tubuh imonya agar berhenti memukul D.O. Bukannya berhasil Baekhyun malah terjatuh gara-gara Nyonya Do mendorong Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"_Appo_!" erang Baekhyun sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit gara-gara jatuh. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai yang tadi masih bengong melihat kejadian unik yang terjadi di keluarga ini akhirnya sadar dan mencoba menenangkan Nyonya Do sebelum anaknya babak belur.

"_Ahjumma_! Tolong berhenti. Ini semua salahku D.O tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Ucap Kai di sela-sela menahan tubuh Nyonya Do agar tidak memukul D.O lagi. Seketika Nyonya Do menghentikan kegiatannya memukul D.O dan beralih memandang Kai.

XXXXX

"Oh, begitu, baiklah, tidak apa-apa Nyonya Kim...sama-sama. Jangan sungkan. Baik, pasti, saya akan mengikuti undangan makan malamnya nyonya Kim. Baiklah.."

Nyonya Do kemudian memutuskan sambungannya dengan Nyonya Kim. Yah, Kai karena kebingungan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi akhirnya menelpon eommanya agar menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dan sekarang Nyonya Do malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"_Eomma_? Kau kenapa?" Tanya D.O hati-hati. Takut nanti merubah mood eommanya.

"Kyungie! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau disuruh _eomma_ Kim? Dan tidak izin akan merawat putranya?" Tanya Nyonya Do sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah D.O. Namun bagi D.O senyum itu sangat mematikan untuknya.

"_Eomma_ kan tidak tanya. Dan masalah minta izin, bukannya semalam aku sudah menjelaskan?" Tutur D.O kalem. Nyonya Do terdiam. Dia baru ingat kemarin D.O sudah bilang untuk merawat Kai. Kenapa dia bisa lupa?

"Ah! Mianhae D.O, _eomma_ lupa. Hehehe" Nyonya Kim kini malah nyengir lebar sambil mengelus-elus lehernya sendiri.

'_Selalu begitu_' Batin D.O dan Baekhyun yang sudah mengerti perangai yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Sedangkan Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya sweatdrop.

"Oh ya! _Ahjumma_ baru selesai memasak makan malam, bagaimana kalau kalian makan malam di sini?" Usul Nyonya Do mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Setuju!" Pekik Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol bebarengan. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan D.O, '_Siap-siap jatah makan malamku habis duluan_' batin mereka meratapi nasib.

Malam semakin larut. D.O sudah siap-siap untuk tidur. Teman-temanya sudah pulang 2 jam lalu. Namun matanya masih belum bisa menutup. Dia masih teringat kejadian 'Nyaris-ciuman-dengan-Kai'. Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

"Aisssh! Aku masih normal. Aku masih normal. Aku masih normal!" Pekik D.O sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantal lalu berguling-guling tak jelas.

Lalu sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba saja bayangan Yuri merasuki pikirannya

"Bagaimana dengan Yuri Noona ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri .

**Flashback**

_"Jadi apa yang akan noona lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya D.O waktu mereka masih di cafe saat itu. Yuri sudah lebih baik. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi._

_"Mungkin aku harus melepas Kai. Yah, entahlah." Jawab Yuri masih ragu-ragu._

_D.O tersenyum miris._

_"Ya sudah sebaiknya tenangkan diri dulu saja noona. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." D.O pun memberikan resolusi yang mampu ia utarakan kepada Yuri._

_Yuri pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ne, gomawo" ucapnya._

_D.O pun tersenyum balik._

**Flashback End**

D.O memikirkan perasaannya kembali. Benarkah dia masih mengharapkan Yuri? Entahlah. Kini dia mulai merasa ragu. Dulu dia memang benar-benar menginginkan Yuri. Tapi itu dulu. Dan sekarang, entahlah. Dia bingung. Dari pada terlalu pusing memikirkan, D.O pun memutuska menutup matanya. Siapa tahu rasa kantuknya akan datang.

XXXX

Kelas sedang sepi. Hanya tinggal Kai dan D.O yang sedang duduk berdua di bangku mereka. Tanya kenapa sepi? Karena sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Dan kenapa dua orang itu tidak keluar? Tentu saja karena Kai yang meminta D.O menemaninya makan bekal. Bekal? Yap! D.O kan harus membuat bekal untuk Kai setiap hari bukan?

"_Hyung_ tak mau?" Tawar Kai sambil menunjuk bekal yang kini menjadi miliknya. D.O yang sebenarnya pembuat bekal tersebut hanya menggeleng.

"Ya sudah." Kai pun kembali menikmati makannya. D.O pun hanya memandangi Kai dengan tatapan datar. Sesaat kemudian keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat ada nasi yang menempel di bawah sudut bibir Kai. Tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat dan tanpa sadar sudah mengambil sebiji nasi itu dari bawah sudut bibir Kai.

Kai sedikit terkejut dan memandang ke arah mata D.O. D.O yang sadar menatap balik mata Kai dengan tatapan polos.

**BLUSH!**

'_He? Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?_' Rutuk D.O dalam hati kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke cendela dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah padam.

Tanpa namja itu sadari, Kai juga sedikit merona. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kai-_ah_!" Panggil seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan Kai yang sedang makan. Sontak Kai langsung memandang siapa yang memanggilnya. Juga dengan D.O terkejut siapa yang kini sedang memanggil Kai.

"Bisakah aku bicara padamu?" Tanya seseorang itu.

"Ah, ne. Yuri _Noona_ mau bicara apa?" Tanya balik Kai kepada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yuri.

"Em.. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar?" Tanya Yuri lagi sedikit canggung. Kai terdiam sejenak kemudian memandang D.O. D.O hanya mengangguk membiarkan Kai dan Yuri pergi.

Dan kini tinggal dia yang sendirian di kelas. Perlukah ia mengintip lagi? Sepertinya tidak. Itukan privasi. Akhirnya D.O pun keluar dari kelas berharap bisa menenagkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba dirundung patah hati.

Sayang seribu sayang. Sepertinya rute yang diambil D.O salah deh. Karena sewaktu ia menuruni tangga ke lantai 1 tidak sengaja ia melihat Kai dan Yuri berpelukan di bawah tangga. Yuri yang sedang menangis di dada Kai dan Kai yang mengelus-elus rambut Yuri lembut.

**Deg Deg Deg**

Lagi Tiba-tiba jantung D.O berdetum lebih cepat. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Sakit sekali. Dia ingin menangis, dia ingin marah. Namun ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Dia merasa ingin menumpahkan amarahnya pada Yuri, ia ingin memakinya, dan ingin menyeret Kai pergi bersamanya. Oohh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia malah membenci Yuri? Bukannya ia suka pada sunbae-nya itu? Tapi kenapa...kenapa sekarang ia merasa Yuri merebut miliknya? Tunggu dulu! Apa barusan dia bilang bahwa Kai adalah miliknya? What the... Aaaarg, Do Kyungsoo sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?! D.O mengacak – ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ya, ini pasti akibat dari bocah sialan itu, gara – gara selalu bersamanya, dia jadi berpikiran gila seperti ini. D.O menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam, tarik...hembuskan...tarik...hembuskan... Dia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Ya benar, dia masih normal. Dia pasti masih normal.

Lalu tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah ke arah sesosok di balik tembok yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

'_Sehun?_' Batin D.O bingung ketika melihat Sehun apalagi tatapan Sehun memandangi Yuri dan Kai berpelukan. Mirip seperti seorang yang patah hati.

'_Jangan-jangan Sehun..?_' D.O membelalakan matanya dan cepat-cepat ia pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ketahuan oleh ketiga orang itu.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kai sama sekali tidak bicara pada D.O, sebaliknya D.O juga tidak bicara apa-apa pada Kai. Dia hanya memandang ke depan memperhatikan _seosangnim_ menerangkan pelajaran. Padahal Otaknya tidak benar-benar berfikir masalah pelajaran. Dia sedang memikirkan kejadian di tangga tadi. Diliriknya Kai yang tenang-tenang saja sambil mencatat materi di papan kemudian berganti Sehun yang duduk di depannya. Sepertinya Sehun juga sedang memperhatikan _seosangnim_.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_' Batin D.O frustasi karena sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban. Apalagi ditambah hatinya yang masih sakit gara-gara melihat adegan Kai dan Yuri tadi. Apa dia menyukai Kai? Dan membuatnya melupakan Yuri? Secepat itukah? D.O menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran gila yang menyerbunya lagi. Bagaimana... bagaimana jika dia benar – benar menyukai bocah itu?

'_Aissh!_' Rutuk D.O dalam hati. Mendadak kepalanya pusing sekali. Mungkin karena dia banyak berpikir sehingga fungsi kerja otaknya terganggu (?).

Lalu diangkatlah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sontak Kai yang disebelahnya memandang D.O heran.

"Ya? Ada apa Kyungsoo-_ssi_?" Tanya _Seosangnim_ ketika tiba-tiba saja D.O mengangkat tangannya.

"Bolehkah saya izin ke Ruang kesehatan? Saya kurang enak badan _seosangnim_?" Tanya D.O meminta permohonan izin dari seosangnim. Entah kebetulan atau apa, memang saat itu wajah D.O memang sedang pucat. _Seosangnim_ merasa prihatin terhadap D.O kemudian menjawab, "_Ne_, silahkan istirahat."

"_Kamsahamnida, seosangnim!_" D.O pun membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi keluar kelas. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas memandangi D.O hingga dirinya keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Sehun dan Kai memasang raut khawatir.

"Tak biasanya dia ke ruang kesehatan?" bisik salah satu _yeoja_ yang duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Kai.

"Iya, apalagi wajahnya tadi pucat sekali!" balas _yeoja_ satunya.

Kai mendengarnya. Namun ia mencoba tidak peduli dan kembali memperhatikan Seosangnim. Walaupun begitu, pikirannya masih tertuju dengan 1 hal, tentang D.O.

XXXX

Bel menandakan pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit lalu. Namun D.O tidak berniat untuk bangun dan pergi ke kelas mengambil tas nya lalu pulang. Tapi dia masih memajamkan matanya di kasur empuk ruang kesehatan.

"Kau tak pulang?" Tanya Kim Jaejoong petugas kesehatan sekolah. D.O pun membuka matanya.

"_Ani_, aku masih ingin disini_ hyung_!" ujarnya masih dalam keadaan berbaring di kasur tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kau terlalu kelelahan Kyungsoo, sehingga darah rendahmu kambuh. Kau tau tekanan darahmu 70 jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik _ne_? Jangan lupa ke dokter" Ucap Jaejoong seraya membuka pintu ruang kesehatan untuk keluar.

"_Ne, hyung gomawo_!" balas D.O tersenyum tipis. Jaejoong pun membalasnya dengan senyum pula dan pergi meninggalkan D.O yang sendirian di ruang kesehatan.

D.O memandang langit – langit ruang kesehatan. Pikirannya melayang lagi ke kejadian di tangga tadi. Kai memeluk Yuri, Kai mengelus rambut Yuri, Kai membiarkan Yuri menagis di pelukannya. Kai...Kai...Kai... Tiba – tiba ia teringat waktu Kai ingin Kai mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya dan..**.**

**BRAAAK!**

"Kyungieee!" Baekhyun menjerit, lumayan keras untuk membuyarkan lamunan D.O.

Ya, dan... Baekhyun **SELALU **berhasil mengacaukan momen – momen penting dalam hidupnya. D.O seringkali berpikir jika Baekhyun bukan sepupu kesayangannya, pasti Baekhyun sekarang sudah mati di tangannya. Ini bukan berarti D.O kejam atau sadis, tapi sungguh Baekhyun Hyung-nya itu memang senang sekali muncul di saat – saat yang tidak diharapkan, dan menghilang di saat dia di butuhkan. Sebenarnya dia ini manusia atau jin?

Baekhyun berlari ke arah D.O yang melotot jengkel ke arahnya. Tidak sadar akan aura D.O yang gelap, ia memeluk D.O erat. Sangat erat sehingga membuat D.O sulit bernafas.

"_H..H...Hyung_..." D.O mencoba melepas pelukan dari hyung-nya. Tapi ia rasa itu percuma, karena Baekhyun memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kyungieee, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau luka? Kau butuh sesuatu? Makan? Minum?" Baekhyun memborbadir D.O dengan banyak pertanyaan Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh D.O dengan cepat sehingga namja di hadapannya itu merasa matanya berkunang – kunang.

"H..._hyuuuuung_..." D.O merengek, sungguh, sakit kepalanya saja belum benar – benar hilang tetap Baekhyun sudah membuatnya lebih parah lagi.

"Ayo ke dokter Kyungie! Kita harus ke dokter untuk memeriksamu lebih lanjut. Oh tidak! Mungkin saja kau jadi begini gara – gara penyakit serius! Jangan – jangan kau punya penyakit kanker atau...atau kau juga punya penyakit jantung! Andweeee! Jangan mati sekarang Kyungie! Aku tidak siap kehilanganmu!" Baekhyun kembali memeluk D.O erat – erat, seolah – olah dia takut jika D.O akan mati saat dia melepas pelukannya.

"_Hyuung_.. to-tolong, le-lepaskan..!" D.O sudah benar-benar merasa sebentar lagi dia akan mati gara-gara dipeluk Baekhyun bukan karena penyakit aneh-aneh yang disebutkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Wuaa! Baekhyun _Hyung_! lepaskan D.O! D.O sekarat!" Sehun yang baru saja datang bersama Chanyeol ikut-ikutan histeris ketika melihat wajah D.O membiru di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau! Nanti D.O mati! Hue! D.O!" Baekhyun terus memeluk D.O kencang menolak permintaan Sehun.

"To-tolong...!" Cicit D.O sudah lemas.

Tak tanggung-tanggung Sehun langsung melompat ke arah Baekhyun untuk melepaskan Pelukan Baekhyun dari D.O. Namun aksi ini malah membuat D.O semakin pusing karena dia juga ikut-ikutan tertarik oleh Sehun. Chanyeol yang semula histeris malah melongo hebat melihat aksi ketiga namja di depannya.

"Em.. Baekhyun _Hyung_, kalau kau memeluk Kyungsoo Hyung seperti itu, kau malah akan membunuhnya!" tiba-tiba suara seorang namja menginstrupsi kegiatan 'tarik tambang' itu. Baekhyun dan Sehun sontak langsung menghentikan aksi mereka lalu memandang ke arah sumber suara.

"Eh? Benarkah Kai? Benarkah bila aku terus memeluk D.O akan membunuhnya?" Tanya Baekhyun polos ke arah namja yang baru masuk ke ruang kesehatan tersebut, Kai. Sebagai jawaban, Kai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun dengan enggan melepas pelukannya dari D.O begitu juga dengan Sehun yang berhenti menarik Baekhyun.

D.O memandang ke sekelilingnya. Seketika pandangannya menjadi kabur. Sial! Dia benar-benar kekurangan oksigen. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

Kai pun berjalan menghampiri D.O yang terlihat linglung mencoba berdiri.

"Ini _hyung_, tas mu!" Kata Kai sambil menyerahkan tas D.O ke arah pemiliknya.

"_Go-gomawo_, K-Kai.."

_BRUKK!_

"KAI! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! SUDAH KU BILANG KAN, D.O AKAN MATI JIKA AKU MELEPAS PELUKANKU! LIHAT, DIA MATI SEKARANG! HUWEEE!"

Baekhyun menjerit histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya. Sementara, Sehun dan Chanyeol menutup kuping mereka erat-erat. Sedangkan dengan Kai yang menerima tubuh ambruk D.O harus meringis kesakitan menahan suara Baekhyun yang dia yakini bisa merusak gendang telinganya. D.O? Jangan tanya lagi, dia sudah pingsan gara-gara kekurangan oksigen ditambah lagi suara lengkingan dari Baekhyun membuat kepalanya seperti bom atom yang meledak.

**TBC**

Huwaaa, mian update saya lama banget ya? banyak tugas nih.

juga ngejar pelajaran yang tertinggal.

dan makasih banyak buat readers dan reviewer.

kalian semangatku :*

**Guest :** jinja? waaa, gomawo chingu! ini sudah update. mian lama ya? hehehe

**Minerva Huang** : iya eomma uda mulai suka sama D.O kayaknya. hehehe. iya nih D.O kapan sadarnya sih? author sampai bingung kapan tu anak nyadar *lho?* iya udah aku banyakin. maaf kalau tidak berkenan. sip deh. ntar aku usahain gak sad ending ne?

**lana** : doain aja ya biar ga matii? hehehhee XD

**BBCnindy** : loh? masa jadi angst? hehehee mianhaeyo... :P. amiin, semoga author mengambulkan doamu nak :P . kyungsoo memang tidak bisa lembut menyangkut Kai XD. iya ini sudah update. maaf lama baget ya?

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : hehehe, iya, kaisoSeptaaa o harus semakin dekat dong! sehun itu terungkapnya di chap depan chigu! ditunggu ya? maaf updatenya lama :D

**ICE14** : Mianhae kalau sulay nya sedikit sekali. soalnya main pair Kaisoo. tapi aku usahakan ada kok. hayo, Sehun nanti terungkap kok di chap depan. iya ini udah lanjut.

**Augesteca** : bentar lagi pasti sadar kok XD. berdoalah biar Kai tidak meninggal nak :P. masalah ending ditunggu chap depan ya? kalau gak chap 8 ya chap 9 tamat kok.

**KaiSooEXOShipper** : Uwaaa! gomawo udah dibilang keren :* . oke oke ini sudah lanjut chingu!

**siscaMinstalove** : Kamjong kena sial ditonjok kyungsoo XD. iya chingu, entar aku ilhami kok. diusahain tapi. :P *Kabur*

**Septaaa** : ya ampun! makasih dibilang keren :**. iya ini udah lanjut, mian lama. hehehehe :P

**nicckendwi **: Happy Kaisoo day too.. :D

**sari Nur hanifah** : tuh kan bisa nebak XD, hehehe, aku awalnya bikin Yuri jadi mantannya Kai serasa aneh. tapi ya mau gimana lagi? namanya ide yang tiba-tiba masuk gitu aja, hehehe. ini udah lanjut! doain ya agar Jonginnie ga jadi mati.

**mizu aleynn** : beneran keren? ciyus? miapah? hehehehe XD makasih udah dibilang keren chingu! serasa melayang :*. oke gwenchana! sip! fighting, gomawo yo...

Ryorin sangat berterima kasih dengan review kalian. mohon banyak review ya? sekalian saran dan kritiknya.

gomawo buat review chap sebelum-sebelumnya yang udah jadi penyemangatku untuk menulis fic ini.

Saraghaeyoo... :3


	6. Chapter 6 - madness

**My Heart is Beating**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s),

Aneh, alur kecepetan, namun ini BUKAN PLAGIAT.

Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story

Pairing : **absolutely Kaisoo**! With other **official pair**

XXXX

"Eung..." _Namja_ bermata bulat itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya secara perlahan. Matanya terasa perih ketika tiba-tiba saja cahaya terang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. 1 kerlipan.. 2 kerlipan... 3 kerlipan, lama-lama ia mulai terbiasa untuk memandang sekelilingnya.

"Sudah bangun _hyung_?" Tanya sebuah suara yang berasal di sebelah kanan _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut. Dicari-carinya sosok suara tersebut. Dan ternyata asal suara itu dari Kai. D.O, namja bermata tersebut menyipitkan matanya heran kenapa ada Kai di sebelahnya. Ia pun memandang sekelilingnya dengan lebih jelas.

'_Ini kan kamarku. Aku tadi kenapa ya? Oh ya! Aku pingsan._' D.O pun mencoba mengingat kenapa dia sudah bisa ada di kamarnya. Ia pun mencoba bangun. Kai pun ikut membantu menyandarkan tubuh D.O.

"Kau tadi pingsan _hyung_. sudah tak apa?" Tanya Kai lagi. D.O memandang Kai dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian tersenyum, "_Gwenchana yo_"

"Butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Kai menawarkan.

D.O pun terdiam kemudian berfikir. '_Bukankah dulu waktu Kai sakit, aku disuruh-suruh? Kenapa tidak balas dendam saja? Hohohoho_.' _Uri_ D.O ternyata sedang kerasukan iblis _evil_. Dia berniat ingin balas dendam terhadap Kai.

"Aku ingin kau memasak untukku, Kai." Ucap D.O dengan _puppy eyes_. Hal yang jarang di lakukan D.O. apalagi matanya itu di lebarkan dengan senyum memohon.

**GULP!**

Kai menelan ludahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa masak. Dan ya Tuhan, kalau wajah D.O seperti itu, ingin rasanya ia menciumnya! Eh tunggu? Mencium? Yang benar saja.

'_Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?_' Kai pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat berusaha menjauhkan pikiran _pervert_nya. Tapi D.O malah menyalah artikan gelengan Kai.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" Tanya D.O mewek tapi wajahnya masih kelihatan imut di mata Kai.

"E-e.. bu-bukan begitu _hyung_. a-aku.. tidak bisa masak..." Kai pun menunduk malu ketika mengakui bahwa dia tidak bisa memasak. D.O pun semakin mewek.

"Aku mau kau masak!" D.O. mewek ditambah manja tentunya.

Kai skakmat! Dia menelan ludahnya sendiri, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan D.O apalagi ditambah wajah D.O yang mewek dan manja. Dan hei! kenapa teman sebangkunya yang terkenal cool, calm, berkharisma kini berubah manja, cerewet, kekanakan? Apa D.O sedang kerasukan? Atau masih dipengaruhi sakit pada kepalanya?

"Baiklah _hyung_. Tunggu ya?" Kai pun tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan D.O. sedangkan D.O malah tersenyum senang. Bukannya puas menjaili Kai dia malah senang sekali. Bahagia lah istilahnya. Dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya hingga ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya.

"_Anyeong, Kyungie_?" Sapa suara seorang_ namja_ yang sedang berjalan menuju ranjang D.O.

"Oh! Luhan_ Hyung_? kau kesini?" D.O pun tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang menjenguknya. Luhan.

Sebagai jawaban, Luhan hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia duduk di tepi ranjang D.O.

Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya kini berubah sendu. D.O yang mengetahui perubahan raut wajah Luhan langsung bertanaya, "Kau kenapa _hyung_? ada masalah?" Tanya D.O sambil memegang punggung tangan Luhan. Luhan pun merubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah D.O.

"Ini tentang Sehun." Ucapnya pelan setengah berbisik. Namun masih bisa terdengar oleh D.O. namja bermata bulat tersebut sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar perkataa sunbaenya sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"_Wae_? Kau menyukainya hyung?" Tanya D.O pelan. Luhan terdiam. Seolah-olah bibirnya kelu untuk menjawab. Sedangkan D.O hanya bisa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan sambil mengkerutkan dahinya. Kemudian Luhan pun mengangguk lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. D.O pun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Luhan. Namun tiba-tiba ingatannya tentang Sehun di tangga kemarin memasuki ruang pikirannya. Senyumnya memudar seketika. Ingin dia menceritakan soal Sehun di tangga kemarin. Tapi dia takut akan melukai perasaan Luhan. Apalagi apa yang dilihat D.O kemarin belum tentu benar.

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan_ hyung_ lakukan?" Tanya D.O akhirnya.

"Entahlah, Kyungie. Tapi aku rasa aku ingin menyerah saja." Wajah Luhan kemudian berubah sendu. D.O pun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bersedih.

"Em, kalau _Hyung_ masih belum bisa melepasnya, jangan dipaksa untuk melepaskan Sehun. Lagi pula Sehun juga belum mengucapkan ikrar janji pernikahan dengan _yeoja_ atau _namja_ lain bukan? Jadi Luhan _Hyung_ masih ada kesempatan mendekati Sehun." Luhan pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan D.O barusan. Ada benarnya juga perkataan D.O. walaupun begitu Luhan masih takut. Kalau ternyata Sehun mencintai orang lain bagaimana?

"Jodoh tidak kemana hyung!" lanjut D.O lagi seperti bisa membaca pikiran dari Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil memegang balik tangan D.O.

Sementara itu Kai yang menjadi koki dadakan memandang bubur buatannya yang kini telah tertata rapi di mangkok coklat milik D.O. Ia memandang bubur tersebut ragu-ragu. Apa bubur ini bisa dimakan? Apa bubur ini aman di konsumsi? D.O tidak akan keracunan kan? Kai mengriyitkan dahinya, ia benar- benar tidak yakin dengan makanannya. Tapi apa daya, D.O ngotot memintanya untuk memasak. Dan Kai yakin D.O akan membunuhnya jika Kai memesan makanan dari luar. Kai menghela nafas dalam – dalam, berharap setidaknya D.O hanya sakit perut dan tidak akan mati setelah memakan buburnya. Setelah menggumamkan beberapa doa untuk keselamatan D.O kelak, ia mengangkat nampan itu dan membawanya ke kamar D.O. Senyum tidak hilang dari wajah Kai, ia membayangkan wajah D.O yang sedang manja terhadapnya tadi. Mungkin saja D.O akan memintanya untuk menyuapi D.O. Dan tentu saja ketika D.O memintanya nanti Kai akan senang hati melakukannya. Hahaha imajinasimu sangat tinggi Kai. Menyuapi? Mana mau D.O memintanya hal seperti itu?

Kini langkah kaki Kai sudah terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar D.O yang telah terbuka.

**DEG**

Kai membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, ia merasa jantungnya amat sakit. Bukan karena sakit fisik. Tapi ini lebih sakit dari sakit fisik. sakit batin!

Kini dilihatnya Luhan, salah satu sahabatnya, tengah memegang tangan D.O. Yang menyakitkan lagi D.O merespon Luhan dengan memegang balik tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Kai teringat D.O belum pernah tersenyum semanis itu padanya. Apa mungkin D.O menyukai Luhan? Tunggu dulu! Jika D.O menyukai orang lain, bukankah itu harusnya Yuri? Sejak kapan D.O menyukai Luhan? Bukannya Kai sok tahu atau apalah, tapi dia dulu merasa mengenal D.O, namun setelah kejadian ini, ia sadar bahwa ia tak mengenal D.O seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau tak masuk Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar D.O, sontak Kai memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut. Baekhyun yang terheran-heran, hendak bertanya kepada Kai. Namun Kai langsung membekab mulut Baekhyun dan mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun diam.

"_Hyung_, ini untuk D.O, suruh dia makan ya? Dan aku pulang dulu. Ada urusan" bisiknya sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan ke pada Baekhyun dan pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun makin heran. Kenapa Kai buru-buru sekali? Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan masuk ke kamar D.O dan menginstrupsi kegiatan curhat antara Luhan dan D.O.

"Lho, kok _hyung_ yang mengantarkan makanannya? Bukan Kai?" Tanya D.O heran kenapa malah Baekhyun yang mengantarkan makanannya.

Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tadi bertemu Kai dan ia menyuruhku membawakannya untukmu. Katanya dia harus pulang, ada urusan"

Baekhyun pun menyodorkan nampan berisi bubur ke arah D.O. Sedangkan D.O menerima nampan tersebut dengan wajah cemberut.

'_Apa-apaan si Kai itu. Pulang tak pamitan denganku. Cih! Dasar tak tahu sopan santun! Apa dia tidak ingat dulu dia sakit yang merawatnya siapa hah?! Aku! Aku juga jadi pembantunya selama sehari dan apa balasannya?_'

"AAAAAARRGGH!" Geram D.O frustasi. Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak kaget dengan teriakan tiba-tiba dari D.O. Mereka memandang heran ke arahnya. Kemudian Luhan memandang Baekhyun seolah olah ia bertanya "_Ada-apa-dengan-D.O?_". ssebagai jawaban Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tak mengerti. D.O yang baru sadar tingkah konyolnya sontak langsung memandang kedua hyungnya.

Entah halusinasi atau bukan Baekhyun melihat mata D.O berkaca-kaca. '_Apa D.O menangis_?' Batinnya. Ternyata tidak hanya Baekhyun yang berfikiran seperti itu. Luhan pun berfikiran sama.

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Kim

"Hei Kai _Hyung_! wajahmu jelek sekali ada apa?" Tanya seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga sambil nonton televisi dan makan es krim coklat yang baru ia curi dari kulkas. Kai _namja_ yang tengah memasang muka sebal langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa sebelah _namja_ yang menyapanya tadi.

"Aku sedang sebal! Aku melihat Kyungsoo _Hyung_ dan Luhan _Hyung_ bermesraan di kamar! Ya Tuhan! Mereka tampak seperti orang pacaran, Sehun-I!" Ujar Kai frustasi kepada orang yang disebelahnya, Sehun, yang sebenarnya adalah sepupu Kai langsung memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"_Mwo_?! Dan _Hyung_ membiarkannya?! Apa-apaan kau I! Bodoh sekali! Dimana otakmu yang pintar itu I?! Seharusnya kau tidak meniggalkan mereka bersama! _Aissh_! Aku harus kesana!" Kai melongo. Kenapa kini malah Sehun yang berteriak ke arahnya dengan emosi seperti itu.

Sehun pun mulai beranjak dari sofanya diikuti dengan Kai yang masih heran.

"Kenapa kau yang malah emosi?" Tanya Kai sambil menyipitkan matanya. Sehun pun memandang balik wajah Kai dengan tatapan dingin. '_Bodoh_!' pikir Sehun kemudian meniggalkan Kai tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

XXXXX

**TING! TONG! TING! TONG! TING! TONG!**

Bel rumah keluar Do berbunyi nyaring bertubi-tubi seolah-olah minta dibukakan dengan segera. Baekhyun yang mendengar bel langsung berlari ke arah pintu sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Setelah pintu terbuka, tampaklah wajah dingin Sehun menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun.

"_Aissh_! Kau ini tidak ada sopan santunnya! Kalau mau memencet bel rumah orang seharusy- " Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk mengkhotbahi namja di depannya, Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga pantat Baekhyun mendarat mulus ke lantai.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu , Sehun langsung menyerobot masuk rumah orang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan.

"_YAH_! OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! DASAR TAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN!" Pekik Baekhyun sebal bercampur emosi namun sayangnya diabaikan oleh Sehun yang kini tengah setengah berlari menaiki tangga.

"_Aissh_! Kenapa hari ini semua orang bertingkah aneh?!" Dengus Baekhyun jengkel seraya mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya akibat Sehun. Baekhyun mencoba menyusul langkah Sehun ke lantai dua sembari memegangi pantatnya yang sakit.

Sehun sampai di depan kamar D.O., ia semakin naik pitam ketika melihat Luhan yang tengah menyuapi D.O.

"_Hyung_!" Sehun berteriak keras sambil menahan emosi. Seketika setelah mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya menyuapi D.O. dan memandang ke arah dimana suara Sehun datang. Luhan pun menatap wajah Sehun dengan _innocent_, begitu pula dengan D.O. mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan mangkok berisi bubur yang masih setengah ke meja di dekatnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sehun?" Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan muka Sehun yang memandang tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Oh, jadi ini yang Luhan _Hyung_ lakukan di belakangku? Bermesraan dengan D.O _hyung_, huh?! Kau suka D.O Hyung?!" Sehun berteriak tepat di depan muka _baby face_ Luhan. Luhan dan D.O syok berat. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"Kalau kau suka dengan D.O _Hyung_ cukup bilang padaku _hyung_! Tidak usah _hyung_ berpura- pura baik padaku! Sok memberiku harapan! Ternyata palsu!_ Hyung_ tak tau kan kalau itu menyakitiku! Hyung _jahat_!" Sehun menumpahkan emosinya pada Luhan. Tangannya bergetar setelah menahan amarahnya tadi, ia juga merasa matanya berair. Dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai menangis terisak-isak. Sontak Luhan yang melihat Sehun menangis langsung berusaha memegang tangan Sehun. Tapi usahanya percuma karena Sehun menampik tangan Luhan seolah-olah ia tak mau Luhan menyentuhnya.

"Sehunnie k-kau k-kenapa?" cicit Luhan ketakutan. Luhan tidak suka melihat air mata Sehun. Dan ia lebih tidak suka lagi, jika ia yang menyebabkan air mata itu keluar.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Apa kau tidak sadar aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu _hyung_! Aku selalu berharap kau membalas perasaanku! Aku selalu menunggumu dengan sabar! Kupikir kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku! Tapi lihat kau malah-"

**Chu~**

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja bibir Luhan mendarat di bibirnya. Sehun membulatkan matanya karena aksi Luhan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Sehun membalas ciumannya. Dan mereka pun saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. D.O yang sedari diam mematung melihat pertengkaran dua sahabatnya itu kini malah merubah ekspresinya dengan mata melotot, bibir yang menganga lebar dan kedua telapak tangannya yang menempel di pipi.

"Ooooh akhirnya sampai jug-" Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba di depan kamar D.O langsung syok melihat adegan _live_ HunHan moment yang sedang berciuman itu. Matanya juga tak kalah lebar dari mata D.O.

"Bodoh... Kau yang bodoh..." ucap Luhan pelan kepada Sehun setelah melepas ciumannya. Ia memandang Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus-elus kepala Sehun pelan. Sehun hanya memandang Luhan dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau bilang kau menungguku untuk membalas perasaanmu, kau ini tidak peka atau apa sih? Aku sudah berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Kau hampir membuatku putus asa." Beber Luhan. Kini Luhan yang menitikkan air matanya. Sehun yang melihatnnya hanya tersenyum balik dan menarik Luhan kedalam ciumannya. Sehun pun menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menutup matanya sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sehun menikmati sentuhan lembut dari bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Awalnya bibir mereka saling menempel namun lama-kelamaan mereka saling melumat dan menimbulkan suara.

"EHEM!" D.O dan Baekhyun berdeham bebarengan mengintrupsi kegiatan Hunhan Kissing tersebut sebelum hal-hal yang lebih jauh terjadi di kamar D.O.

Sontak Luhan dan Sehun melepas ciumannya dan memandang D.O dan Baekhyun bebarengan.

"Oh! Jadian ya sekarang? Kau tak merasa bersalah padaku Oh Sehun? Sudah membuatku jatuh hingga sulit berjalan? Kau!" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sebal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sehun sebal.

Sehun hanya meringis tanpa dosa.

"_Mian_ hyung. hehehehe" Ringisnya tanpa rasa dosa.

"Kau!" Teriak Baekhyun kemudian beralri hendak memukul Sehun. Namun Sehun secepat kilat bersembunyi di belakang Luhan.

"Baekki, tenang Baekki. Jangan salahkan Sehunnie" Luhan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa! Dia sudah membuatku kesakitan! Ke sini kau _magnae_ sialan!" Baekhyun terus saja mencoba meraih Sehun dari belakang punggung Luhan.

"Huwa! _Mian_ Baekki _hyung_! Luhan _Hyung_! tolong aku! Baekki_ Hyung_ mau membunuhku!"

"Sini kau _magnae_ sialan!"

"Sudah ,sudah! Baekki hentikan. Sehunie jangan tarik-tarik!"

"Huwa! Baekki _Hyung_, seram! Ampuni aku!"

"Tidak akan Sehun _babbo_! Sini kau!"

D.O yang melihat adegan konyol ketiga orang di depan kamarnya hanya memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"O ya Tuhan, kepalaku." Rintihnya gara-gara pusing mendengar pertengkaran ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"YA! HENTIKAN TINDAKAN KONYOL KALIAN DI KAMARKU!" Pekik D.O keras sehingga ketiga namja tadi langsung menghentikan aktivitas konyol mereka.

"_Mianhae_ Hyung/Kyungie" ucap ketiga namja tadi bebarengan sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kau masih sakit hyung?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya! Apa lagi setelah kau datang! Itu menambah sakit kepalaku!" Jawab D.O ketus dan sadis. Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Namun tiba-tiba D.O teringat akan kejadian saat Sehun, Kai dan Yuri dibawah tangga. Kemudian mencoba bertanya,

"Sehun, ku pikir selama ini kau menyukai Kai. Jadi apa benar kau pernah menyukai Kai?" Tanya D.O pelan dan hati-hati takut melukai perasaan Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai Kai!" Jawab Sehun dengan spontan sambil nyengir. Semua mata pun langsung menatapnya tak percaya. Apa lagi Luhan menatapnya sendu.

Sadar akan tatapan sekelilingnya yang berubah drastis, dia pun menambahkan, "Aku menyukainya sebagai sepupuku. Tentu saja!"

Kontan semua memandang Sehun terkejut sekali lagi. Namun sedetik kemudian orang-orang disana kecuali Sehun dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." Ucap D.O tanpa sadar. Lalu semua mata kemudian memandangnya heran. D.O yang sadar atas ucapannya langsung merutuk dirinya sendiri, '_Bodoh! Apa yang aku ucapkan tadi? D.O_ babo!' Batinnya.

Baekhyun yang sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu, menyunggingkan evil smile-nya.

"'Syukurlah'? kau bersyukur Sehun adalah sepupu Kai? Benarkan Kyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan smirk evil-nya ke arah D.O. D.O pun gelagapan sendiri.

"E-e..A-a-aku, hanya, e-e.. mengekspresikan perasaan Luhan _hyung_ kok. Hehehehe" Jawab D.O semakin salting. Baekhyun? Dia masih bersmirk ria. Hunhan? Hanya melongo tidak mengerti.

"_Aishh_! Sudah lah! Kalian pergilah dari kamarku! Aku ingin istirahat!" Usir D.O seraya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan membuatnya mati kutu.

XXXXX

Sudah berkali-kali Kai mencoba menutup matanya agar segera tidur. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tetap saja teringat kejadian di kamar D.O. tadi. Bagaimana kalau besok ketika ia sampai di sekolah ia akan mendengar kabar bahwa D.O dan Luhan sudah jadian? Bagaimana kalau besok di sekolah D.O dan Luhan akan semakin mesra di depannya? Bagaimana kalau Luhan dan D.O berciuman di hadapannya? Bagaimana kalau...kalau... Yaaaaaaah! Kai bisa gila jika terus-terusan berpikiran seperti itu. Kai meraih bantal di sampingnya dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal seraya berteriak keras.

"Aku benar-benar tidak rela kalau Kyungsoo _Hyung_ dengan Luhan _Hyung_! aaaaaaaarrggh!" Jeritnya frustasi tertahan oleh bantal.

XXXX

Kai yang sudah _bad mood_ tambah bad mood ketika D.O mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak membawa bekal untuk Kai. Kai berfikir bahwa D.O melakukannya karena ia dilarang oleh Luhan yang mungkin sudah resmi menjadi namjachingunya. Apa lagi kini D.O mulai ketus kembali kepadanya. Lihat saja saat ini. D.O tidak menggubris panggilan Kai yang berniat meminjam buku catatan D.O karena dia tidak kelihatan dengan catatan di papan tulis. Namun D.O hanya diam tidak menyahuti Kai. Terpaksa Kai meminjam Sehun yang ada di depannya.

Di lain pihak D.O masih kesal dengan Kai yang pergi dari rumahnya begitu saja, tanpa pamit padanya. Padahal saat itu D.O sedang sakit dan Kai pergi seolah-olah dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan D.O. D.O juga sengaja tidak membawakan bekal untuk Kai sebagai balas dendam terhadap perilaku Kai kemarin.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. Setelah seosangnim keluar, D.O pun beranjak dari bangkunya. Namun tangan Kai menahannya agar tidak pergi keluar kelas. Ditatapnya D.O dalam-dalam. Sehun yang ternyata masih berada di bangku, melihat Kai dan D.O dengan heran.

"Lepas Kai! Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa?" Tanya D.O dingin dengan muka datar.

"_Mwo_? Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu _hyung_! kenapa kau tidak membuatkan bekal untukku?" Tanya Kai tajam dan tak kalah dingin dari D.O dengan masih menggenggam tangan D.O. D.O pun segera melepas paksa genggaman Kai dari lengannya.

"Kau pikir pekerjaanku hanya mmembuatkanmu bekal hah? Asal kau tau saja, aku masih ada banyak urusan selain membuatkanmu bekal!" Teriak D.O mulai sebal

"Oh! Jadi kau ingin jadi pengecut _hyung_? ingat _hyung_! kau membuatkanku bekal karena aku berhasil mengalahkanmu dalam tantangan kita bukan? Seharusnya kau tidak ingkar janji!" balas Kai tak mau kalah

"Ingkar janji? Kau kan tidak pernah bilang harus sampai kapan aku membuatkan mu bekal. Dan aku memutuskan sejak hari ini perjanjian kita selesai! Cam kan itu Kai!"

"Mwo?! tidak bisa! Aku yang menang, jadi aku yang memutuskan!"

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku tidak akan membuatkanmu bekal lagi!" ucap D.O dingin mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu berjalan pergi keluar kelas tanpa memandang Kai lagi.

"AAARGGH!" Kai berteriak sambil memukul meja dengan keras. _Ugh! Apa sih yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo Hyung? aaaiish! Lama-lama aku gila, batinnya frustas_i. Sehun yang sedari diam melihat pertengkaran teman sekelasnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka hanya bertengkar hanya karena...sebuah bekal? Ha! Yang benar saja!" gumamnya pelan sekali.

XXXX

D.O benar-benar kesal saat ini. Apa Kai lupa kemarin dia tiba-tiba pulang begitu saja dari rumahnya tanpa pamit. Kemudian besoknya dia berlagak seolah-olah kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa? Apalagi dia masih berani memerintahnya untuk membuatkan bekal. Apa maunya bocah itu?

"Cih! Menyebalkan!" Umpatnya sambil berjalan menyususri koridor sekolah.

"_Yah_! Kyungsoo-_ah_!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang. Sontak D.O pun membalikkan badannya ke belakang.

"Ah! _Nde_ Xiumin _Hyung_, ada apa?" Tanya D.O ketika tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ikut aku ke ruang sekertariat OSIS, Sekarang!"

Suruh Xiumin dengan wajah serius. D.O memandang Xiumin dengan penuh tanda tanya dan akhirnya menuruti keinginan Xiumin, Si Ketua OSIS SM High School.

D.O menghentikan paksa langkahnya ketika ia melihat Kai tengah duduk manis di salah satu kursi di dalam ruang sekretariat OSIS. Sial! Kenapa D.O. malah bertemu dengan Kai saat ia ingin menghindarinya?!

'_Oh Tuhan apa Kau begitu membenciku sehinnga Kau terus-terusan membuatku bertemu dengan Kai? Apa salahku, Ya Tuhan?_' eluh D.O dalam hati.

Kai memandang D.O. yang tengah mematung di depan pintu ruang sekretariat OSIS. Kai juga dapat melihat D.O. memandanginya dengan sebal seolah-olah dia tidak senang akan keberadaan Kai di ruangan itu.

D.O memandang ke sekeliling ruangan itu, berharap ia menemukan tempat yang jauuuuh dari Kai. Namun nasib tak dapat dihindari, satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa adalah kursi di depan pembatas antara mereka berdua hanya sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar. Xiumin pun melihat D.O. yang mematung di depan pintu.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, cepat duduk!" ucap Xiumin tidak sabar.

"Emm_ hyung_ aku berdiri saja." jawab D.O. sambil menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan memohon.

Seolah-olah tidak menyadari tatapan memohon D.O., Xiumin menghampiri D.O. dan menariknya untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Dengan kecewa D.O. pun duduk di depan Kai dan berusaha untuk tidak menggubris keberadaan Kai seolah-olah Kai tidak ada. Sedangkan Kai hanya menatap D.O. tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah untuk teman-teman yang sudah berkumpul disini saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kehadirannya. Dan disini saya akan membahas tentang program kita yang akan dilaksanakan saat ulang tahun sekolah 2 minggu lagi. Dan saya akan membacakan kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan di selenggarakan pada tanggal 20 April, yaitu, festival sekolah Tahunan, Drama OSIS tahunan serta Pentas Seni. Festival sekolah ini akan di lakukan setiap kelas dimana mereka harus membangun stan bazar. Berikutya untuk drama OSIS, akan dilakukan untuk anggota OSIS namja karena tahun lalu anggota OSIS yeoja sudah melakukannya." Jelas Xiumin panjang lebar. Semua orang di ruang sekertariat menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu, untuk Drama OSIS ini kami memilih drama dengan judul '_Snow White_' dan para karakter sudah dipilih oleh siswa dengan voting. Saya akan bacakan pemeran-pemeran dalam drama '_Snow White_'. Kris sebagai _Snow White_ alias Putri Salju." Penjelasan Xiumin tadi sontak membuat Kris yang sedang duduk dengan cool terlonjak kaget memandang Xiumin tidak percaya.

"Lalu, pangerannya adalah Suho!"

"_Mwo_?!" Pekik Suho tak percaya sambil memandang Kris dan Xiumin horor.

"Nenek sihir atau Ratunya adalah Lay." Lay yang tadi cemburu setengah mati gara-gara Suho di pasangkan dengan Kris kini tambah kaget ketika mendapat peran sebagai ratu jahat. '_Tidak apa-apa, berarti aku mendapat peran untuk menyiksa Kris. Kekekeke~_" Lay pun tiba-tiba tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kris tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk ketika melihat Lay tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"untuk tujuh kurcaci yaitu, Chen, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryewook, Leeteuk, Taemin, Minho. Untuk prajurit yang berniat membunuh putri salju adalah Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum sepertinya puas akan perannya. Kemudian memandang Kris sehingga Kris pun ikut-ikutan memandang balik Kyuhyun, sunbaenya.

Kris juga melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang tadi menyunggingkan senyum kini mulai bergerak-gerak membentuk sebuah kalimat "_Mati-Kau-Kris_". Kris yang menyadari hal itu hanya menelan ludahnya melihat ancaman dari sunbae yang terkenal evil itu.

"_Oh Tidak! Aku pasti benar-benar mati!_" fikir Kris sambil menunduk frustasi.

" Kemudian untuk pemeran sebagai kaca adalah Shindong!"

"Ya! Kenapa harus aku?!" Pekik Shindong tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan _hyung_. tapi tubuh lebarmu memang pas untuk menjadi kaca." Jawab Xiumin polos, kontan Shindong langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. Lalu semua yang ada di sana terkikik menahan tawa gara-gara alasan polos milik Xiumin.

"Baiklah, untuk acara pentas seni, saya dan kepala sekolah setuju untuk memilih Kai dan Kyungsoo berduet bermain piano dan biola." Seketika tawa D.O dan Kai terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Xiumin. Wajah mereka berdua langsung berubah horor.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku menolak!" Spontan Kai menolak sambil berdiri. Xiumin pun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Yah! Siapa juga yang mau berduet dengan bocah tak tahu sopan santun seperti dia?!" Kini D.O yang ganti menolak putusan Xiumin.

"_Mwo_?! tidak tahu sopan santun? Dasar orang egois! Tidak mau mengerti perasaan orang?!" Kini Kai mulai naik darah gara-gara secara tidak langsung D.O mengoloknya dan tidak bisa menerima hal itu.

"Apa namanya kalau bukan tak tahu sopan santun, datang ke rumah orang tanpa izin dan pulang tanpa pamit?" O, o, ow, rupanya uri D.O sedang mengungkit-ungkit hal tadi malam. Kai sempat terkejut mendengar pernyataan D.O.

"Huh? Asal kau tau saja _hyung_! kau-" sebelum kata-kata Kai selesai tiba-tiba Xiumin menggebrak meja dengan keras

BRAKK!

"Kalian! Duduk sekarang juga! Tidak ada penolakan! Aku ketua OSIS disini! dan acara ini sudah terlanjur di tanda tangani! Mengerti?!" Ucap Xiumin sedikit membentak sehingga membuat Kai dan D.O menghentikkan pertengkaran mereka dan duduk lagi menuruti perintah Xiumin.

Kemudian setelahnya Xiumin menjeleskan kembali program-program yang akan dilaksanakan saat ulang tahun sekolah nanti. Sedangkan Kai dan D.O hanya diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'_Kai jahat! Kau menyebalkan!_'

'_Kyungie Hyung tak punya perasaan!_'

Dan mereka pun hanya saling memandang jengkel satu sama lain.

**TBC**

Huaaa!

Mianhae aku telat update ya?

Maaf, banya tugas, apalagi modem lagi rusuh.

Disitu ada Hunhan momen ya?

Hehehehe.

Aku juga suka hunhan jadi aku tambahin hnhannya.

Maaf kalau tidak berkenan lho.

Oke saatnya bales review nyaaa :

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Eomma Kyungie lagi cemburu berattt! Hahahahaha XD. Hayo Sehun apanya Kai? Udah tau kan siapa?

**KaiSooEXOShippe**r : beneran? Wah, makasih banyak ya XD

**Septaaa** : Baekhyun emang alay *ditabok baekki*. Nah itu udah ada hunhan XD. Sip, udah update chingu!

**ferina refina**: wuaaa, siapa coba yang ngasih tau Kai? Di chap terakhir kebuka semua kok! Tunggu aja. Hehehehe XD

**sholania dinara**: waduh! Segilima? Banyak banget?! Hahaha, udah taukan siapa sebenarnya Sehun? Gak jadi cinta segi lima kok!

**ICE14** : Baek lagi abis obatnya! Hahahahaha. Udah tau kan sehun siapanya Kai? Ne, ini udah lanjut chingu!

**Exoqeqe** : kekekeke~ gwenchana! Ini udah lanjut chingu, sabar sabar. Huehehehehe! Ne, gomawo chingu!

**Minerva Huang** : Jinja? Lucu? Hahahaha, alhamdullillah, iya Sehun udah ketahuan kan? Kyungsoo sih langsung main nebak wajah sehun. Sehun kan emang wajahnya gampang galau kalau gak flat *ditendang sehun*. Ne, ini udah lanjut chingu! Gomawo

**Augesteca** : Sehun suka Luhan, sehun suka kai, sehun suka semuanya *abaikan, author lagi gila*

**BBCnindy** : uapaaa? Sehun suka sama D.O ? *iliy nya kumat* sehun suka semuanya kok. Hehehehehe *gila* oke ini udah lanjut chingu.

**siscaMinstalove** : aduh aduh, sabar cin, masih lama :P, iya, sehun suka sama kai, sebagai sepupunya :P. Ne! Aku usahain chingu. Sip ini udah lanjut.

**Im Yoona 3** : serius chingu? Waaa, makasih *peluk* kekekee~ oke ini udah lanjut chigu!

**Choleecholee** : iya ini udah lanjut chingu XD

**Ayay** : iya ini udah lanjut chingu XD. Gomawo udah dibilang bagus :*

**sari Nur hanifah** : mas D.O lagi galau sama perasaannya XD. Syukurlah bias bikin ketawa chingu :P.

**flamintsqueen** : aku sebagai author hanya bias meng-amin-i saja, hehehehe, *kabur*

**kwonji** : wah ngga kok, chap 8 kalau gak chap 9 tamatnya. Masih proses pembuatan. Kekekeke~

makasih udah suka cerita saya XD

**chen clouds** : beneran? Serius? Gomawoo ! ^^. Yuri nanti diceritain lagi, kalau Krystal selingan doing, nanti mungkin aku certain di chap akhir. Ne ini udah lanjut chingu! Gomawo!

**13ginger** : ini udah lanjut chingu! Iya kalau sampai chen, kaca UKS bias pecah. Huahahahaha *disepak Chen*.

**devinatan98** : iya nih, sekarang kai masih berumur 16 tahun hehehehehe, dicerita maksudnya. Hehehehe. Tapi aku lupa jelasin kalau kai masih umur 16 tahun.

**Han Ri Rin** : wuaaaa, makasih banyak chingu langsung review 5 sekaligus XD. Hehehehe. Yuri karena author suka Yuri. Tapi malah dibuat kayak gitu. Oke oke , ini udah lanjut.

Oke, makasih banyak buat readers yang udah baca ceritaku, udah review ceritaku, udah fav, follow cerita aku, pokoknya terima kasih banyak! Aku doain kalian tambah cakep, masuk surge, keinginan bakal tercapai, tapi keinginan yang baik-baik aja lho!

Oke, sekian dari saya untuk chap ini.

Bila berkenan, readers disarankan meriview karena itu adalah penyemangatku melanjytkan fic ini. Tanpa kalian, aku hampa banget ngelanjutinnya.

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran ya?

Gomawo...

:*

Byee...


	7. Chapter 7 - battle

**My Heart is Beating**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s),

Aneh, alur kecepetan, namun ini BUKAN PLAGIAT.

Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story

Pairing : **absolutely Kaisoo**! With other **official pair**

**XXXX**

"Hei, kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan Kai dan D.O? tak biasanya mereka bertengkar hebat seperti tadi." Tanya Lay saat berkumpul bersama di sekertariat OSIS setelah selesai rapat. Kris, Suho, Chen, Xiumin, Tao saling berpandangan, berharap menemukan jawaban atas kasus 'bertengkarnya KaiD.O' namun sayangnya mereka tidak mendapatkan jawaban dan memandang ke arah Lay lagi.

"Entahlah, apa sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada Sehun dan Baekhyun?Mereka kan dekat dengan Kai dan D.O? mungkin mereka bisa menjelaskannya pada kita?" Usul Xiumin yang langsung diangguki orang-orang disana.

Setelahnya, Tao pun menghubungi Sehun dan Kris menghubungi Baekhyun untuk segera datang ke sekertariat OSIS untuk mendiskusikan masalah yang terjadi antara kedua sahabat mereka, Kai dan D.O.

Untung saja sekolah sedang ada jam kosong jadi mereka bisa leluasa mencari tahu akibat pertengkaran KaiD.O itu.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan Luhan.

"Cie... yang baru jadian." Celetuk Tao sambil memandangi Hunhan bergantian. Semua pun langsung menatap terkejut ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah tersipu malu kecuali Baekhyun dan Tao yang sudah tahu duluan.

"Ja-jadi kalian sudah ja-jadian?" Tanya Suho tak percaya. Sebagai jawaban Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memegang tangan Luhan erat. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Dan jadian mereka berada di tempat yang salah! Bertamu tidak sopan, memencet bel rumah orang tanpa sopan santun. Lalu berciuman di kamar orang. Apa-apaan itu?" Celetuk Baekhyun berdecak sebal. Sehun dan Luhan langsung menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan memasang muka jengkel.

"Ceritakan saja semuanya _Hyung_! Sampai detailnya juga!" ucap Sehun tak kalah jengkel karena Baekhyun membeberkan semua kejadian tanpa rasa sungkan dan membuatnya serta Luhan menahan malu di depan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kenapa kau jengkel? Aku bicara sesuai fakta." Dengus Baekhyun masih dengan muka jengkelnya.

"_Aiish!_ Sudah hentikan kalian berdua! Kami memanggil kalian kesini bukan untuk menambah pertengkaran!" Omel Xiumin kesal, ia merasa sudah cukup bingung dengan masalah Kai dan D.O. yang bertengkar dan ia tak mau menambah masalah lagi dengan pertengkaran Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah satu sama lain dan mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertengkaran namjachingu mereka.

"Ada apa _hyung_ memanggil kami kemari?' tanya Chanyeol pada Xiumin mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang yang dibuat Sehun dan Baekki nya itu.

"Kalian pasti merasa ada yang ganjil antara Kai dan D.O. kan?" tanya Xiumin serius.

"_Ani_!" jawab Baekyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

"_Ne_!" jawab Hunhan sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka.

"Pasangan yang tidak peka." Gumam Chen terhadap Baekyeol.

Xiumin memilih mengabaikan jawaban dari Baekyeol dan menanggapi jawaban dari Hunhan.

"Mereka bertengkar hebat hari ini. Memang sih ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar tapi kali ini mereka bertengkar nya heboh sekali. Mereka sampai adu mulut dan beragumen tidak jelas. Aku merasa ini adalah masalah serius." Jelas Xiumin singkat.

"Emmh tadi kalau tidak salah D.O. mengungkit – ungkit masalah bertamu tidak sopan dan pulang begitu saja tanpa pamit. Sedangkan Kai... emm.. dia bilang kalau D.O. adalah orang egois yang tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain." Ucap Kris mencoba mengingat – ingat kejadian di ruang sekretariat OSIS tadi saat rapat berlangsung.

Semuanya tampak berpikir serius terutama Sehun yang tampak mengingat – ingat sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah seperti orang yang mendapat pencerahan.

"Jangan- jangan..." Sehun menatap seluruh wajah _hyung-hyung_nya dengan mata berbinar.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Luhan bertanya penasaran pada namjachingunya itu.

"_Hyung_ ingat waktu aku datang ke rumah D.O. Hyung dan marah-marah padamu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Dan ingat kau juga menyakiti bokongku!" tambah Baekhyun.

"Baekki jangan memulai!" omel Xiumin.

Bekhyun pun diam sambil cemberut. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau tahu darimana aku bisa mengerti keberadaanmu di rumah D.O. _Hyung_?" Sehun bertanya lagi pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Bisakah kau langsung ke intinya?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar dan ia mendapat death glare dari seluruh orang di ruangan itu.

"_Fine_! Aku akan tutup mulut!" ucap Baekhyun jengkel.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan hipotesa nya.

"Aku diberitahu oleh Kai _hyung_ bahwa kau ada di kamar D.O. _Hyung_ dan bermesraan dengan D.O. _Hyung_. Waktu itu Kai _Hyung_ terlihat sebal dan eeemmm.. cemburu?" kata Sehun sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Oh ya aku ingat!" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Semua mata terarah pada Baekhyun seolah-olah memperingatkan jika Baekhyun berkata omong kosong lagi mereka akan menendangnya keluar. Sadar akan hal ini Baekhyun menatap semua mata disana dengan sebal.

"Apa? Aku serius! Aku ingat sesuatu. Kemarin aku tak sengaja lewat ke kamar D.O dan melihat Kai seperti menatap seesuatu dengan serius. Aku juga melihat tatapannya seperti orang yang ingin marah. Lalu aku memanggilnya pelan. Ee... dia malah membekap mulutku lalu menyerahkan nampan bubur yang seharusnya dia berikan ke D.O, dan dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya pada D.O dan dia pergi begitu saja. Dan aku ingat! Wajahnya seperti seseorang yang... e... cemburu!" Baekhyun melonjak puas setelah mengatakan semua itu kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jadi Kai salah paham terhadapku?" Tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Setelah kejadian itu, aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa Kai _Hyung_ bahwa itu semua salah paham dan aku juga belum mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah jadian dengan Luhan _Hyung_!" jelas Sehun penuh sesal.

'Ooo aku mengerti sekarang. Kelihatannya ada yang perlu bantuan kita agar sadar akan perasaan masing-masing. Fiuuh, aku kira sebentar lagi kita akan mendapat tugas besar _guys_." Ucap Xiumin dengan _evil smirk_nya.

Kontan semua mata memandangnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku punya rencana." Lanjut Xiumin kemudian sambil mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya disana untuk mendekat. Setelah itu Xiumin mulai membisikkan sesuatu ke 9 _namja_ lain.

"Setuju!" Pekik semua orang disana kecuali Xiumin yang kini tengah tersenyum bangga. Kemudian tangannya ia rentangkan untuk melakukan tos, diikuti yang lain dan.

"_GO!_" Ucap semua bebarengan penuh semangat dan keluar dari ruang sekertariat bersama. Senyum pun tak lekang dari sudut mereka masing-masing.

Aahh.. persahabatan yang indah~

**XXXX**

D.O yang kini tengah berada di kantin sendirian, berkali-kali menghela nafas bosan. Teman-temannya semua seolah-olah menghilang. Malang nasibnya.

Ingin dia kembali ke kelas namun di sana ada Kai yang sedang tidur gara-gara jam kosong.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengalah sih?" umpatnya sebal sambil menendang meja kantin pelan di sela-sela duduknya.

"Yuri _Noona_ juga tidak ada, sejak kejadian kemarin seolah-olah dia menghilang." Gumamnya sambil berfikir. Heran juga dari tadi pagi tidak melihat sesosok _yeoja_ yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang? Ah entahlah dia masih bingung. Apakah aku benar-benar menyukai Si Kkamjong itu? _Ani_! _Ani_! Fikir D.O seraya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya cepat lalu memukul-mukul pelipisnya dengan tangannya yang mengepal.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Menandakan ada pesan masuk.

**From : Xiumin **_**Hyung**_

**Cepat ke ruang OSIS! SEKARANG! TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN!**

"_Eoh_? Lagi? _Aissh_!" Umpat D.O kemudian berdiri tidak ikhlas dari kursi kantin dan segera pergi menuju sekertariat OSIS.

Sementara itu Kai yang enak-enak tidur di bangkunya tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara ponselnya yang ada di genggamannya bergetar. Kontan Kai bangun secara terkejut dan langsung memegang ponselnya. Matanya yang masih merah karena mengantuk terbelalak lebar ketika membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

**From : Xiumin **_**Hyung**_

**Cepat ke ruang OSIS! SEKARANG! TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN!**

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut tubuh Kai langsung melemas. Sungguh dia malas sekali ke ruang OSIS. Tapi kalau dia menolak, pasti bisa mengakibatkan hidupnya tidak tenang diganggu oleh Xiumin _hyung_nya.

Baru saja dia berdiri, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk lagi. Dipegangnya dada miliknya.

'_Appo..._' Dia meringis kesakitan. Lalu dengan cepat ia membongkar tas nya dengan cepat lalu mengobrak abriknya mencari sesuatu seperti orang kesetanan.

Obat. Yang dicarinya adalah obat penahan sakit. Dia membutuhkan itu sekarang. Dan untungnya dia sudah mendapatkannya dan langsung meminumnya dengan air mineral di dalam botol yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Beragsur-asur rasa sakitnya mulai mereda. Dia pun sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil bersandar pada kursinya.

Dipandangi sekeliling kelasnya. Untung tidak ada orang. Kalau ada orang yang melihatnya seperti ini pasti semua akan curiga.

Sejenak ia menutup matanya.

'_Tuhan, berilah aku kesempatan. Tolong Tuhan..._' Batinnya sambil memegang dada tepat bagian jantungnya. Bayangan masa lalunya pun muncul dalam pikirannya. Mulai dari keluarganya yang tersenyum, Yuri, teman-temannya, sahabatnya kemudian... wajah D.O yang tersenyum...

**DEG !**

Matanya langsung terbuka. Badannya yang semula bersandar, kini mulai di tegakkan. Lalu ia pun berdiri. Setelahnya pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah tanpa ragu-ragu.

Dilihatnya ruang sekertariat OSIS yang berjarak 7 langkah darinya. Masih sepi? Seharusnya kan ramai kalau sudah diumumkan untuk kumpul oleh Xiumin. Kai pun mengriyitkan dahi. Memang ruang sekrtariat OSIS yang berada di lantai 1 itu sangat tidak wajar.

"Seperti tidak ada orang?" Gumam Kai. namun langkahnya terus maju hingga dia sampai di depan pintu ruang OSIS. Pintu memang terbuka sedikit. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka sedikit lebar lalu masuk dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat D.O tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di meja dengan matanya yang tertutup. Kai pun memutuskan untuk melangkah kembali keluar ruangan. Benar dugaannya sepertinya ia sedang dikerjain. Namun na'as sebelum ia berhasil mencapi pintu. Pintunya sudah ditutup dan di kunci.

Mata Kai langsung melebar dan mukanya berubah horor seketika. Sedikit berlari, dihampirinya ganggang pintu dan ia pun mencoba untuk membukanya. Namun nihil! Usahanya gagal. Pintunya benar-benar terkunci. Dan sialnya ponselnya ketinggalan di tas saat dia memasukan obatnya ke dalam tas.

"Oh sial!" Umpat Kai kesal sambil memukul pintu. Dilihatnya kembali D.O yang tiba-tiba menggeliat dari tidurnya dan sedetik kemudian, _namja_ bermata bulat itu menegakkan badannya.

Matanya mengerjab-ngerjab lucu sambil dikucek-kucek (?) dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya pun beralih memandang sekelilingnya hingga ia menemukan Kai yang tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Yang terjadi kemudian D.O langsung membulatkan matanya lebar selebar-lebarnya.

"Em... _Anyeong_... _hyung_?" Ucap Kai ragu-ragu sambil tersenyum canggung. Tak lupa dia melakukan _high five_ ringan. Dan itu membuat mulut D.O menganga lebar.

"_YA_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Jerit D.O kencang. Dan Kai hanya menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. '_Tuh kan benar, pasti jadi begini_' Batin Kai _sweatdrop_.

Sementara itu diluar ruangan OSIS tepatnya di depan pintu, kesepuluh _namja_ yang terdiri dari Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Tao, Sehun ikut-ikutan terkejut mendengar teriakan D.O yang melengking itu.

"Wah, aku tak tahu kalau D.O bisa berteriak sekencang itu!" Kata Xiumin yang memang belum pernah mendengar teriakan kencang dari D.O.

"Hahahaha, aku sudah tidak heran lagi. Hahahaha" Sahut Baekhyun tertawa paksa.

Kris pun tersenyum puas setelah berhasil mengunci pintu OSIS tersebut. Sesungguhnya Krislah tersangka dari penguncian ruang sekertariat OSIS tersebut. Sungguh apalagi ketika mendengar jeritan D.O tadi.

Namun senyumnya pudar ketika melihat Sehun yang tengah duduk jauh dari ruang sekertariat OSIS kelihatan wajahnya juga sedikit murung. Tampaknya ia juga sedang sendiri. Kris pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sehun dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun sempat terkejut dan mendongak ke arah Kris.

"Kau khawatir dengan Kai?" Tanya Kris kepada Sehun sambil memandang halaman sekolah. Sehun pun memandang Kris lalu mengangguk, "_Ne_. Keadaanya semakin memburuk" Pandangan Sehun pun mulai sendu. Kris yang tak kuasa melihat dongsaengnya seperti itu hanya merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja. lagi pula, dia pasti masih memiliki alasan untuk hidup kan?" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum.

Kris memang sudah tahu dengan keadaan Kai. tidak hanya dia, namun D.O ,Luhan dan Xiumin juga sudah tahu karena tidak kesengajaan. Dan mereka disuruh diam oleh Sehun agar tidak menyebarkan masalah ini ke orang lain. Bahkan sahabat mereka yang lain juga belum tahu.

Sehun pun tersenyum. Namun matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Kris tahu, sebenarnya Sehun sangat menyayangi saudara sepupunya itu.

"Ayolah! Jangan cengeng begitu!" Kris lalu menoyor kepala Sehun dengan tangan kiri yang tadi merangkul bahu Sehun. Sehun pun tertawa begitu pula dengan Kris.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada banyak pasang mata yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Oh! Jadi _gege_ selingkuh dengan Sehunnie?" ucap tajam seseorang yang ada di sebelah Kris. Seketika Kris dan Sehun menghentikkan tawanya, dan seketika itu pula Kris langsung menarik kembali tangan kirinya yang merangkul Sehun.

"Oh! Ehem! Bukan begitu Tao. aku dan Sehun kan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ mana mungkin berselingkuh. Lagi pula Sehun juga sudah jadi milik Luhan _ge_" Kris mencoba menjelaskan dengan takut-takut. Aih, dia takut Tao akan marah. Orang Tao tahu kalau Kris dipasangkan dengan Suho dalam drama, langsung menatap Kris seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Oh, jadi begini ya kalau aku tidak ada disampingmu, _ge_? Main peluk-peluk _namja_ lain, _eoh_?" Ucap Tao dingin, lebih dingin dari pada es.

Kris pun menelan ludahnya susah. Sehun hanya melongo. Sepertinya dia juga pasti mendapatkan imbas.

"Em, bu-bukan begitu. Ahahaha. Tidak Tao! mana mungkin aku selingkuh dengan _namja_ cadel seperti dia?" Tunjuk Kris pada Sehun. Sedetik kemudian Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Kris. Hei! enak saja dia dikatai namja cadel? Dia kan sudah tidak cadel lagi. Hendak ia ingin membuka mulut untuk protes, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada hawa aneh yang kini tengah merasuk ke tubuhnya. Sehun pun menoleh ke sumber aura tersebut yang datang dari arah kirinya. Seketika ia melihat Luhan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Namun Sehun menangkap senyuman Luhan lebih mengerikan dari tatapan dingin Tao. Saking terlalu kalut dalam senyuman 'manis' Luhan, Sehun sampai tidak sadar bahwa namja yang berada disebelah kanannya tadi (Kris) sudah 'dihajar' habis-habisan oleh Tao dengan buku _hardcover_. Dipandanginya Luhan dengan tatapan horor.

"Sehunnie~" Panggil Luhan dengan nada yang sangat lembut dalam tanda kutip.

**GLEK!**

"_N-nde_, Lulu _Hyung_?" Jawab Sehun gelagapan. Dia benar-benar mulai merasa aura hitam sudah menguar besar dari dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita batalkan saja kencan kita besok. Um.. mungkin kau besok bisa pergi dengan Kris saja dari padaku? Benarkan?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyuman yang sangat sangat sangat menawan. Saking menawannya senyuman Luhan, Sehun sampai merinding.

"Um... atau mungkin aku pergi dengan Henry _Sunbae_ saja ya? Sepertinya lebih mengasyikan!" lanjut Luhan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya dengan telunjuk kananya, seolah-olah dia sedang berfikir. Kontan saja Sehun langsung panik mendengar nama "Henry _Sunbae_" disebut oleh Luhan. Ia tau bahwa Henry _Sunbae_ adalah salah satu orang yang kini masih gencar mendekati Luhan'nya'. kemudian Sehun pun langsung bergerak cepat ke arah Luhan dan langsung berlutut sambil memberikan _puppy eyes_ nya ke arah Luhan.

"_Andweyo_! _Cheongmal mianhaeyo_ Lulu _Hyung_! jangan pergi dengannya. Aku dan Kris _Hyung_ tidak ada apa-apa! Mana mungkin aku selingkuh dengan _**angry bird**_ merah itu!" Sehun memohon kepada Luhan seakan-akan, ia sedang memohon pada _eomma_nya yang hendak memberikan hukuman utnuknya. Ternyata Kris yang sedang mencoba menghindari pukulan 'sayang' buku _hardcover _milik Tao mendengar perkataan Sehun yang mengatainya "_**Angry Bird**_ Merah". Langsung saja Kris berdiri sambil memandang tajam ke arah Sehun tanpa memperdulikan Tao yang terkejut melihat aksi dadakan Kris.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _**Angry bird**_ merah, _eoh_?!" Tanya Kris jengkel ke arah Sehun.

"_Mwo_? tentu saja kau Kris _Hyung_! memangnya siapa lagi yang mukanya mirip _**angry bird**_ merah kecuali kau?" Tanya balik Sehun _innocent_ dan masih dalam posisinya yang berlutut di depan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang masih mengeluarkan aura gelap mulai terkikik melihat pertengkaran Sehun dan Kris hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Dasar _namja_ cadel!" Olok Kris sekali lagi sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sehun.

"_**Angry Bird**_ Merah, weeee!" Kini Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kris.

"_YA!_ KAU-" Belum sempat Kris memberikan reaksi balik Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan nyaring lagi dari ruangan terkunci yang notabene kini sedang ditempati oleh D.O dan Kai.

"DASAR TAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN!" Teriakan itu sangat diyakini kesepuluh _namja_ yang diluar adalah suara milik D.O.

"_Hyung_! berhenti mengataiku tidak punya sopan santun!" Kini Kai yang sudah tidak tahan olok-olok D.O terhadapnya mulai buka suara dengan nada jengkel.

"_Mwo_? lalu apa namanya jika tidak punya sopan santun, pulang tanpa pamit _eoh_?" jawab D.O tetap tidak menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Mengganggumu bermesraan dengan Luhan _Hyung_? kau ingin aku masuk ke kamarmu lalu berpamitan padamu, dan melihatmu berasyik-asyikan berpegangan tangan dengan _namja_ lain?"

"_Mwo_?! kau bilang bermesraan? Dengan Luhan _Hyung_? Kau sudah gila Kim Jong In?"

"Aku tidak gila! Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kalian berpegangan tangan! _Hyung_ sadar _hyung_, kau telah menyakiti perasaan Sehun! Kau tau kan kalau Sehun sangat menyukai Luhan _Hyung_!"

"E-eh? Kenapa namaku disebut?" Tanya Sehun yang asyik menguping pembicaraan D.O dan Kai di dalam ruangan.

"Aku tidak tau bahwa kau begitu menyukaiku Sehun?" Goda Luhan yang ikut-ikutan menguping sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_ mautnya. Dan _Blushh_! Pipi Sehun menjadi merah karena Luhan sekarang tau rahasia kecilnya.

'_Awas kau Kai!_' Batin Sehun kesal.

"Kau pikir aku menyukai Luhan _Hyung_, _eoh_? Demi Tuhan! Kenapa kau sebodoh itu?! Luhan _Hyung_ adalah _namjachingu_ Sehun _pabbo_!" Bentak D.O kesal ke arah Kai.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti bilang pab- _MWOOOO_?! Apa yang kau bilang _hyung?_ Luhan _Hyung namjachingu_ Sehun?" Kai yang tadinya emosi karena terus dikatai _Pabbo_ oleh D.O kini melongo heboh ketika mendengar berita bahwa Luhan dan Sehun sudah jadian.

"Iya, _pabbo_! Dan kau, kenapa kau memeluk Yuri _Noona_ di bawah tangga kemarin, _eoh_? Dasar tak punya sopan santun, memeluk _yeoja_ lain seenaknya!" D.O pun mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan tenatang adegan "pelukan" kemarin yang sangat menganggu pikirannya.

"Tidak bolehkah aku memeluk _yeoja_ yang sudah aku anggap saudaraku ku sendiri _eoh_? Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Kau masih menyukai Yuri _Noona_? Ambil saja kalau kau mau!" Tantang Kai dengan nada dingin.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah Yuri _Noona_ itu barang. Untuk apa aku mengambilnya jika sekarang aku tidak lagi menyukainya!" Balas D.O masih dengan nada membentaknya.

"_M-mwo_? k-kau tak menyukai... Yuri _Noona_ lagi?" Tanya Kai tidak percaya.

"Tidak"

"Bohong!" Kilah Kai.

"Untuk apa aku bohong?! Aku sudah mencintai orang lain! Dan orang itu adalah-" Bentak D.O namun ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"S-Siapa?" Tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba menjadi gagap.

D.O pun hanya diam membisu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai. sudah dipastikan kalau dijawab jujur, maka hidupnya akan tamat! Dan pasti juga dia akan kehilangan muka. Sungguh! Dia belum siap mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Kai!

Sejenak suasana hening mulai menyelimuti ruangan Sekertriat OSIS tersebut. Dan terus, terus dan terus hening.

1 menit...

3 menit...

5 menit...

Tik tok tik tok, yang terdengar kini hanyalah suara detikan jam dinding di bagian ujung ruangan.

"_Hyung_?" Kai yang jengah dengan keheningan akhirnya membuka suaranya kembali.

"Siapa, orang itu?" Tambahnya.

"Diam Kau!" Kata D.O ketus setelahnya menggigit bibirnya gugup. D.O kini tengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yeng telah mengunci dirinya dan Kai di ruangan yang sama. Seandainya D.O punya kekuatan superman, pasti ia langsung terbang melewati Kai dan mendobrak pintu satu-satunya ruangan sekertariat OSIS dengan tonjokan supernya. Namun itu adalah sebuah khayalan belaka. Tidak mungkin jadi kenyataan. Apalagi kini Kai mulai berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah serius. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain D.O juga berjalan mundur. Akan tetapi langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika dirasakannya tubuhnya sudah terpojok karena meja yang menghalanginya untuk terus tetap mundur. Diliriknya meja tersebut lalu mengambil sebuah kamus tebal yang beraada di meja kemudian diarahkan kamus tersebut ke arah Kai.

"Ja-jangan men-men-mendekat! A-atau k-kau akan kupukul dengan kamus ini Kai!" ancam D.O sambil tergagap gara-gara ia benar gugup setengah mati. Sayangnya Kai sama sekali tak menggubris ancaman D.O dan terus mendekat.

"_Hyung_~ siapa?" Tanya Kai kini merubah intonasi dan raut mukanya menjadi seperti orang yang sedang menggoda.

"Aku, aku menyukai, um! Diam! Dan berhenti Kai! jangan kemari!" D.O pun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang akan memukul Kai dengan Kamus yang dipegangnya sangat erat.

"_Hyung_~" Lagi, Kai terus menggoda dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Sekali kau mendekat! Aku bersumpah! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Kata D.O dingin dan menatap Kai tajam. Kai pun akhirnya berhenti dari D.O yang jarak mereka hampir dua meter.

Keheningan mulai kembali menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Kai tak lagi mencoba bertanya kepada D.O. Di lain pihak D.O berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Dan waktu pun terus berjalan. 20 menit telah berlalu semenjak mereka membuka suara.

Kemudian tiba-tiba D.O menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah Kai. sebenarnya orang yang aku sukai itu- " Belum sempat D.O menyempurnakan kalimatnya tiba-tiba pintu ruangan sekerteriat OSIS terbuka lebar menampilkan sesosok namja bernama Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan diikuti oleh kawanannya di belakang.

"_Anyeong_ Kai! _anyeong_ Kyungie! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan memasang wajah dan senyum polos.. namun sedetik kemudian senyuman di wajahnya hilang seketika ketika melihat D.O dan Kai memandangnya tajam. Seolah-olah seperti kehadirannya sangat tidak diharapkan.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa merasa bersalah.

D.O dan Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Lalu D.O beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Langkah kakinya sejenak berhenti di depan Baekhyun. Dipandanginya wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin.

"Terima kasih _hyung_!" ujarnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terheran-heran sendiri.

Pandangan Baekhyun pun teralihkan ke arah Kai.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan innocent ke arah Kai. Kai pun menghela nafas berat dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Terima Kasih banyak _Hyung_!" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum paksa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan dan melengos pergi berlawanan arah dari D.O.

Baekhyun yang tadinya mematung kini memandangi teman-temannya yang dibelakang.

"Apa salahku?" Tanyanya memohon jawaban dari teman-temannya.

"Terima Kasih Baekki/ Baekki _Hyung_, kau menggagalkan rencana kita dengan sukses besar" serentak tanpa perasaan teman-temannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan muka dingin. Sedangkan Baekhyun, hanya melongo.

"Apa Salahku? Aku kira mereka sudah baikan karena sudah tidak terdengar suara teriakan lagi dari dalam. Apalagi hampir 1 jam mereka ada di dalam!" Kata Baekhyun membela dirinya sendiri.

"Baekki, kau sungguh hebat!" Ujar Xiumin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun. Senyum mengerikan kini mulai menghiasi wajah Xiumin.

'_Oh No!_' Batin Baekhyun yang merasa sebentar lagi dia akan mati ditangan Xiumin.

**XXXX**

Waktu terus berjalan. Kai dan D.O bukannya semakin dekat malah semakin jauh semenjak kejadian di ruang Sekertariat OSIS dulu. Walaupun begitu mereka masih profesional dalam mengemban tugas dari Xiumin untuk berduet mengisi acara pentas seni sekolah mereka. Dan mereka hanya berinteraksi bila memang penting saja. seperti.

"Hei! nadamu salah!", "Hei, tempo mu terlalu cepat!", "Bisakah kau mengulang nadamu barusan?". Yah, hanya sebatas itu. Di kelas mereka juga tak saling bicara. Sehun yang merasa duduk di depan mereka juga terkena imbas dingin. Taemin yang duduk di sebelah Sehun kadang-kadang juga merinding karena merasakan aura gelap dari dua namja di belakangnya. Entahlah sampai kapan suasana di antara mereka akan mencair. Kesepuluh sahabat Kaido juga sudah mencoba sedikit mencairkan hubungan mereka. Namun selalu saja gagal. Entah D.O yang menghindar atau malah Kai yang menghindar. Terkadang Xiumin harus memijit pelipisnya ketika melihat aura Kai dan D.O saat latihan tidak bisa menyatu. Nada-nada biola dan piano mereka memang bagus tapi tidak menyatu sama sekali. Beberapa kali saat latihan Xiumin menegur mereka.

Xiumin benar-benar lelah, apalagi dia juga harus mengatur drama untuk pentas ulang tahun sekolah besok. Mana Kris yang menjadi pemeran _Princess Snow White_ hanya menampilkan wajah _cool_ plus iblis. Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat ulah menjaili teman sedramanya, Suho yang tidak mau mencium Kris, karena disitu ada adegan _kissing_. Dan Lay terus protes gara-gara Krisho _moment_. Ya Tuhan! Kepala Xiumin seperti mau pecah.

Waktu terus berlalu, hingga hari ini adalah gladi kotor acara ulang tahun sekolah. Ya, besok semua yang terlibat dalam menampilan pentas seni harus latihan dengan baik dan besok bisa menampilkan yang terbaik. Anak-anak drama sudah bisa beradaptasi. Kris lumayan bisa memberikan ekpresi walau sedikit masih kaku. Suho diberi keringanan hanya mencium kening Kris. Walau Tao dan Lay protes tapi Xiumin tetep keukeuh dengan keputusannya. Suho harus mencium kening Kris. Lalu Kyuhyun mulai serius 3 hari ini. Xiumin cukup bersyukur akan hal itu. Kyuhyun bisa profesional sekarang. Namun dia belum lega. Kai dan D.O belum ada perkembangan! Mereka membawakan lagu_ Etude in E major_ yang notabene lagu bertema lembut, Bertempo pelan, namun mereka membawakan lagu mereka dengan tema yang dingin, kadang tempo kecepetan. Akhirnya Xiumin mengumpulkan 2 anak itu di ruang musik. Dengan ditemani Chen, Xiumin pun memutuskan untuk menasihati mereka.

Kini mereka berempat sudah ada di tengah-tengah ruang musik. Duduk berhadapan. Kai dan D.O duduk di depan Xiumin dan Chen.

"Entah kalian ada masalah apa sekarang tapi aku mohon, kalian bisa profesional dalam bermain musik untuk ulang tahun sekolah. Besok sudah _show_!" Tanpa berbasa-basi Xiumin langsung mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya dengan pandangan dingin ke arah Kai dan D.O. sedangkan objek yang dipandangi Xiumin hanya diam dan mampu memandang balik Xiumin dengan tatapan datar.

"Jangan memalukan sekolah! Kalian lah yang dipilih pihak sekolah untuk _perform_. Bukan aku. Jangan kecewakan sekolah kita. Kalian mengerti?" Xiumin menambahkan.

Sejenak Kai dan D.O saling pandang kemudian membuang muka satu sama lain.

"Kami akan berusaha!" Jawab Kai juga mewakili D.O.

"Baiklah, selamat berlatih lagi. Besok kesini tepat pukul setengah 6 pagi. Untuk gladi resik." Ujar Xiumin kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Chen.

"_Ne, Hyung_!" Sahut Kai D.O kompak. Xiumin tersenyum, kemudian berbalik arah keluar ruangan bersama Chen.

Lalu suasana ruang musik pun kembali hening seperti kuburan hingga Kai buka suara.

"_Mian Hyung_, mungkin Xiumin Hyung benar, kajja kita berlatih lagi!" Ajak Kai tersenyum. Tersenyum pada D.O pertama kalinya semenjak peristiwa di ruang OSIS dulu.

D.O tertegun mendengar ucapan Kai dan senyumannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja bibirnya juga menyinggungkan senyum dan mengangguk. Lalu mereka pun kembali berlatih lagi.

D.O sangat lelah. Tentu saja dia masih berada di sekolah dan sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam. Kai juga tiba-tiba menghilang padahal tadi izinnya keluar sebentar. Tapi sudah 15 menit menunggu dia belum kembali. Jadi akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar pergi membeli minum di _cafe_ sebelah sekolah karena tidak mungkin kantin sekolahnya jam-jam seperti ini buka.

Baru saja kakinya 2 langkah masuk ke_ cafe_, matanya menangkap sesosok _namja_ yang dikenalnya tengah duduk dibagian samping kiri pojok dekat cendela _cafe_.

"Oh Sehun?" Gumam D.O sambil mngriyitkan dahi. Sehun yang sadar ada orang yang memandanginya menoleh ke arah D.O.

"Ah! Kyungsoo _Hyung_! sini!" Pekik Sehun tanpa malu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. D.O pun menurut dan menyusul Sehun serta duduk di depan Sehun.

"Kau belum pulang Sehun?" Tanya D.O. Sehun menggeleng, "Aku menunggu Luhan Hyung. dia kan sedang mengurusi pentas drama untuk besok, dia kan ketua _club_ drama jadi ikut turun tangan". D.O pun manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Tuan pesan apa?" Tiba-tiba seorang _waitress _datang menghampiri D.O dengan membawa catatan kecil dan polpen ditangannya.

"Ah, _coffee latte_ 1." Jawab D.O sambil tersenyum

"Baik tuan, ada lagi?"

"Sudah, itu saja"

"Baik, tunggu sebentar" Si _Waitress_ kemudian terssenyum sambil membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan D.O dan Sehun.

Beberapa saat kemudian si _waitress_ pun kembali ke meja, tempat Sehun dan D.O berada.

"Silahkan dinikmati, tuan" Ucap _Waitress _kalem dan ramah sesudah menyuguhkan _coffee latte_ panas di meja D.O dan Sehun. D.O pun hanya mengangguk, "_Kamsahamnida_", sembari tersenyum ke arah _waitres_s.

"_Hyung_ belum pulang?" Celetuk Sehun saat D.O tengah menikmati _coffee latte_ nya

"Belum, masih latihan. Kai tadi tiba-tiba menghilang, jadi aku putuskan beli minum saja sebentar" Jawab D.O cuek.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti sebagai jawaban. Tiba – tiba D.O. teringat tentang kejadian Kai yang memeluk Yuri di bawah tangga beberapa hari yang lalu, ia juga ingat bahwa Sehun juga berada di sana ketika kejadian itu terjadi.

"Emm Sehun, bolekah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya D.O. tiba-tiba.

"Apa _hyung_?" tanya Sehun balik sambil memandang ke arah D.O. penasaran

"Kau ingat kan kejadian emm.. di bawah tangga sewaktu kai memeluk Yuri _Noona_?" tanya D.O berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Iya _hyung_, memang ada apa?" Sehun menjawab masih dengan nada penasarannya.

"Kau..emmh..kau tau kenapa mereka...emmh..berpelukan?" tanya D.O. sedikit hati-hati dan ragu dengan pertanyaannya.

Sejenak Sehun terdiam dan memasan wajah berpikir tapi kemudian wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum jahil. Ia pun memandang D.O. dengan wajah _evil_.

'Kenapa _hyung_? Kau cemburu?" goda Sehun.

"_Mwo_?! Ce-cemburu? _Aniyo_! Kenapa aku harus cemburu?!" kilah D.O. panik setengah mati karena pertanyaan Sehun.

"Iya kan? Cemburu kan? Aku tauuuu..." tambah Sehun masih menggoda D.O.

D.O. memberikan _death glare_ ke arah Sehun, "jika kau terus berkata seperti itu aku akan benar-benar merebut Luhan _Hyung_ darimu!" ancam D.O. dengan wajah jengkel.

Seketika wajah _evil_ Sehun langsung berubah panik. Ia memandang D.O. dengan wajah horor. D.O. yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nah sekarang jawab sebelum aku merebut Luhan _hyung_!" kata D.O. masih dengan ancamannya.

Sehun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan memandang sebal D.O.

"_Arraseo_. Tapi jangan rebut Lulu _hyungku_!" kata Sehun yang dijawab anggukan dari D.O.

Sehun Pun mulai bercerita...

**FLASHBACK...**

"_Ada apa _noona_ memanggilku?" tanya Kai pada_ yeoja_ di depannya ketika mereka sampai di bawah tangga._

"_Kai, aku...aku..." _yeoja_ yang dipanggil Yuri itu terdengar gugup untuk menjawab. Ia memandangi ragu ke arah Kai._

"_Katakan saja _noona_..." ucap Kai sembari melempar senyumnya. Seketika pipi Yuri memerah ketika melihat senyum dari Kai._

"_Aku...aku...aku mohon kau kembali padaku Kai! Aku masih menyukaimu. Aku sungguh menyukaimu. Aku tau dulu aku yang salah karena telah meninggalkanmu. Seharusnya aku terus berada di sampingmu ketika keadaanmu memburuk. Aku memang egois karena menginginkan segala sesuatunya sempurna. Dan mendengar kau hanya bisa hidup sampai umur 17 tahun, keegoisanku semakin membesar. Dengan begitu bodoh, aku mengikuti kata-kata orangtua ku untuk meninggalkanmu. Dan saat semua telah terjadi, aku sadar bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu kai..." Yuri akhirnya mengatakan semua isi hatinya pada Kai yang berdiri di depannya. Air matanya bercucuran karena ia sudah tidak mampu menahan perasaanya pada Kai. Ia hanya ingin Kai menerimanya kembali dan membiarkannya menebus kesalahan yang ia perbuat pada Kai dulu. Ia ingin Kai menerimanya kembali sehingga ia bisa menemani Kai di sisa-sisa hidupnya yang singkat ini. Ia ingin Kai membiarkannya mencintainya selama yang ia mau. Kai yang melihat Yuri begitu tersiksa merasa tidak tega. Ia tidak mau ada orang yang menderita hanya gara-gara dirinya. Ia pun memegang pipi Yuri lembut dan memandang kedua mata Yuri yang basah karena air mata yang terus menaglir dari pelupuk matanya._

"noona...noona_ tau kan kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima _noona_ lagi?" Kai bertanya ke Yuri dengan nada pelan seolah-olah ia tak ingin menyakiti _yeoja_ yang sedang menangis di depannya itu. _

"_Kau mencintai orang lain..." jawab Yuri dengan nada tersakiti. Kai hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengelus pipi Yuri._

"_Dulu _noona_ adalah segalanya untukku. Aku mencintai _noona_ sebesar aku mencintai kedua orang tuaku. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki _yeoja_ yang sempurna seperti_ noona_. Tahukah _noona_ kalau setiap hari aku selalu menyombongkan _noona_ di depan kedua orang tuaku?" Kai berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi Yuri. Ketika ia melihat _yeoja_ di depannya tersenyum kecil, Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Bahkan _eomma_ku sampai merasa cemburu padamu gara-gara aku terus membicarakanmu" Sembari tersenyum kecil, Kai mengingat masa lalu. "_Noona_ benar-benar menempati tempat tertinggi di hatiku. Dan jujur waktu _noona_ pergi meniggalkanku hanya gara-gara penyakitku ini, aku benar-benar hancur. Setiap hari aku terus menyalahkan Tuhan karena telah memberiku penyakit ini sehingga aku kehilanganmu. Aku juga sempat berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu yang lari begitu saja meninggalkanku" Kai melihat ekspresi yuri yang bersalah, kemudian ia tersenyum pada Yuri. "Tapi suatu hari aku sadar _noona_. Mungkin inilah hal yang terbaik untukku dan untukmu. Aku senang kaulah yang meninggalkanku _noona_ " Yuri memandang kai bingung, dan kai masih saja tersenyum. " Coba bayangkan jika pada akhirnya kau tetap mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu dan aku yang meninggalkanmu kau pasti akan merasakan sakit yang lebih besar daripada yang aku rasakan. Karena aku akan meninggalkanmu selamanya _noona_. Aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu selamanya. Jadi kupikir dengan _noona_ yamg meninggalkanku akan jauh lebih baik. Oh tidak, maksudku ini memang yang terbaik. _Noona_ bisa mencari namja yang sanggup menemanimu menghabiskan masa-masa hidupmu nanti. Yang mampu melihat _noona_ menjadi tua dan keriput" Kai melihat yuri yang sekali tersenyum kecil karena candaannya "Dan hal lain yang tidak bisa membuatku menerimamu adalah aku mencintai orang lain _noona_. Aku mencitainya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia juga mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Karena berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuatku senang. Hanya melihat senyumnya saja hatiku sudah tenang. Yaah, walau dia jarang tersenyum padaku sih. Hehe.. tapi sekali ia tersenyum aku menjadi lupa bahwa hidupku tak lama lagi. Ketika aku merasakan sakit di dadaku hanya dengan mengingat senyumannya, sakitku akan hilang. Aku benar-benar mencintainya _noona_. Dan aku tidak mau menyakitinya hanya gara-gara aku kembali denganmu lagi. Selain itu aku hanya menganggap aku dan _noona_ seperti donsaeng dengan _noona_-nya _Mianhae noona_..." Kai menghentikan kata-katanya yang panjang dan menatap Yuri lagi. Yuri yang mendengar kata kata Kai hanya bisa menangis dan menagis untuk menumpahkan perasaannya. Kai membiarkan _yeoja_ di depannya menangis dan menatapnya lembut. Setelah puas menangis Yuri menatap Kai._

"_Baiklah kai aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memintamu kembali padaku. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya Yuri masih dengan nadanya yang surau karena habis menagis._

"_Apa _noona_?" tanya Kai._

"_Bisakah kau memelukku?" pinta Yuri sembari memandang wajah Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum sekali lagi dan menarik Yuri ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan _yeoja_ itu kembali menagis di pelukannya_.

**FLASH BACK END**

"Begitulah ceritanya _Hyung_!" Sehun tersenyum mengakhiri ceritanya.

D.O sebagai pendengar setia hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Jadi sekarang Yuri sudah menyerah kah? Sebersit rasa lega menghampiri diri D.O. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Kai, tapi tunggu...

"Kenapa saat ditangga kemarin, aku melihatmu, memandang mereka seperti orang, patah hati?"tanya D.O polos. Ia ingat, dulu kan Sehun saat melihat adegan Kai Yuri ditanngga kemarin seperti orang patah hati, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Ha? Yang benar saja _Hyung_! patah hati? Buahahahahahah!" Jawab Sehun langsung tawanya meledak mendengar pertanyaan polos dari D.O. sedangkan D.O tidak bereaksi. Dia masih memasang muka serius ke arah lawan bicaranya menanti jawaban yang pasti. Sehun yang menyadari akan hal itu kemudian diam dan tersenyum ke arah D.O.

" Aku dan Kai sangat dekat _Hyung_. seperti saudara kandung." mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan membuat kening D.O berkeut tak mengerti. Apa hubungannya saudara kandung, dekat dan wajah seperti orang patah hati?. Sehun yang mengerti kebingungan D.O pun melanjutkan. "_Hyung_ tau kan dulu Kai sangat mencintai Yuri _sunbae_. Kau tau? Waktu mereka jadian, dia selalu bercerita tentang Yuri. Entah pagi, siang, malam, yang ada di pikirannya Cuma Yuri saja! itu membuatku jengah!" Ungkap Sehun sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Entah kenapa D.O yang mendengar hal itu sedikit merasa, yah, merasa sesak di dadanya. Apalagi mendengar bahwa yang dipikiran Kai hanyalah Yuri. Cemburu kah ia?.

"Hingga suatu hari, Yuri memutuskan Kai. ya Tuhan _Hyung_! saat masa-masa itu, Kai seperti kehilangan jiwanya! Dia seperti mayat hidup. Dan itu membuat kondisi tubuhnya terutama jantungnya drop. Aku melihat Kai seperti itu sedih dan juga ikut sakit. Entah mengapa aku jadi tidak suka bila Kai dekat dengan Yuri lagi, karena Yuri yang telah membuatnya sakit. Dan kemarin saat ditangga aku harus menahan emosi karena mereka berdua dekat lagi. Aku tidak mau Kai sakit lagi!" Sehun pun mengakhiri penjelasannya. D.O tertegun sejenak. Ya Tuhan! Ternyata Sehun sangat menyayangi saudara sepupunya itu. Fikir D.O kagum.

"Oya, kau tadi bilang, Kai mencintai orang lain, siapa?" Tanya D.O lagi yang juga masih penasaran dengan cerita Sehun sebelumnya.

"Entahlah _Hyung_, aku tidak tahu. Akhir-akhir ini Kai tak pernah cerita denganku" Jawab Sehun tidak berbohong. Sesungguhnya Sehun juga penasaran. Namun dia menebak, apakah D.O orangnya? Namun Sehun hanya diam tidak mengungkapkannya pada D.O.

Mendengar balasan dari Sehun, akhirnya D.O memutuskan untuk diam saja, hingga terdengar sebuah suara yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba memanggil Sehun.

"Sehunnie!" Pekik suara itu hingga menyebabkan pengunjung seentaro _caffe_ memandang sesosok pemanggil itu sedikit geli.

"Lulu _Hyung_!" Balas Sehun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Si pemanggil yang ada di depan pintu _caffe_. Setelah itu si pemanggil alias Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Wah! Ada Kyungie! Ah! _Mian_ Sehunnie aku telat!"

Mulai deh Luhan kumat manjanya ke Sehun. D.O hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat pasangan baru jadian di depannya ini.

"_Gwenchana hyung_! kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan lembut.

"_Nde_! _Kajja_ Sehunnie! Kyungie kami duluan ya?" Luhan pun beranjak dari duduknya. D.O yang merasa kaget menatap kedua _namja_ didepannya dengan heran.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya D.O sambil mengriyitkan dahi.

"Tentu saja kencan! Baiklah _hyung_! _anyeong_!" Secepat Kilat Sehun langsung menarik Luhan pergi dari hadapan D.O tanpa memberikan waktu D.O untuk bicara untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Aiissh_! Menyebalkan!" Rutuk _namja_ bermata besar tersebut kemudian menyeruput _coffee latte_-nya tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di depannya.

"_Anyeong Hyung_!" Sapa orang itu. D.O yang merasa ada orang yang menyapanya langsung memandang ke arah depan masih dengan posisi meminum kopinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat orang yang duduk didepannya kini adalah Kai. dan itu sukses membuatnya tersedak _coffee latte_ panas.

"Uhuk! _Ya_! Bisakah kau datang tidak mengejutkan _eoh_?!" Omel D.O kesal ke arah Kai yang mulai tersenyum-senyum sok _innocent_.

"Hehehe, _mian hyung_! tadi hyung tidak ada di ruang musik dan aku mencari-carimu dan ternyata kau disini. kau membuatku khawatir _Hyung_!" Sekarang malah Kai yang mengomel sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Bukannya minta maaf D.O pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sesaat Kai tertegun sambil memandangi D.O ketika tertawa. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bukan karena sakit! Malah debaran jantungnya ini memberi sensasi kebahagiaan dalam dirinya. Ya! Ini kali pertama Kai melihat tawa D.O hanya untuknya. Untuknya! Bagaimana dia tidak bahagia?

"Ya Tuhan Kai! aku tidak akan diculik kau tenang saja. terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Hahahahaha!" D.O berbicara masih dengan tawanya yang menurut Kai sangat manis itu.

"_Aisshh_! _Hyung_! kau menyebalkan!" Omel Kai pura-pura jengkel. Dan D.O hanya mampu tertawa lebih keras ketika melihat Kai bergaya seperti anak kecil.

**XXXX**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Semua warga sekolah SM High School terutama yang kebagian peran untuk _show_ ulang tahun sekolah sudah berkumpul di ruang tata rias di balik panggung sejak jam 6 pagi untuk persiapan menuju _performing_. Terlihat bagaimana Xiumin yang sibuk mengatur _property-property_

Yang akan di gunakan pentas drama nanti. Para siswa yang bekerja di balik panggung sedang berlalu lalang di panggung, ada juga yang ribut sendiri di ruang tata rias gara-gara wig salah satu pemain hilang.

Gladi resik juga sudah selesai baru saja. kini para pemeran drama yang terdiri OSIS – OSIS tampan SM High School sedang berdandan ala drama kolosal Eropa. Ada yang berdandan jadi prajurit, putri, kurcaci dan lain sebagainya. Sedangkan siswa-siswi non drama (?) malah tengah bercengkrama ria dengan teman-teman yang lain karena _perform_ mereka belakangan. Bisa dibilang, drama Putri Salju akan menjadi _show_ pembukaan acara ulang Tahun sekolah kali ini.

"_Gege_! Kau nampak cantik. Hahahahaha!" Puji Tao setengah meledek ke arah cermin yang memantulkan wajah Kris yang kini tengah duduk di depan cermin tata rias.

"Puas? Ini semua kerjaanmu!" Kris mem_pout_kan bibirnya yang disapu _lipgloss_ yang tak terlalu tebal namun mengkilat.

"Hahaha, jangan salahkan aku kalau _gege _tadi meremehkanku untuk mendandani _gege_!" Balas Tao sambil membenahi wig hitam pendek milik kris.

"Omong-omong dari mana kau bisa pandai merias Tao?" Tanya Kris yang sempat heran sekaligus kagum dalam kegesitan dan ketrampilan Tao mendandani Kris.

"_Gege_ tau sendiri, mantan-mantanku adalah model semua, tentu saja aku belajar dari mereka. Aku juga biasanya membantu mereka berdandan" Sahut Tao cuek tanpa ia sadari perkataannya bagaikan beribu duri yang menancap tepat di dada Kris.

Sungguh Kris tau hal itu! Tao memang _namja_ yang disegani _yeoja_! bagaimana tidak? Tao adalah putra pemilih agensi artis terbesar di Korea Selatan. Bukan hanya itu saja. Tao juga memiliki banyak sekali mantan pacar. Dan perlu digaris bawahi, semua jumlah mantan Tao lebih dari 20 dan lagi, semua mantannya adalah _yeoja_ yang terdiri dari model dan artis! Percaya? Harus percaya! Mantan terakhirnya adalah Tiffany, penyanyi solo dan seorang bintang hallyu. Tidak lupa umurnya yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari Tao!

Tao sendiri sempat heran, kenapa tiba-tiba dia berubah haluan dan berpacaran dengan Kris. Padahal Kris itu orangnya dingin, keras kadang menyebalkan untuk Tao. tapi, yah, namanya juga cinta. _Love is so blind_~~

"Sudah! Jangan bahas mantan-mantanmu itu!" Ucap Kris sebal. Tao pun hanya tertawa karena sukses menggoda _namjachingu_nya itu.

Sementara itu Sulay sedang didandani oleh siswa lainnya di sebelah Kris.

"_Hyung_! kau harus janji jangan aneh-aneh dengan Kris-_ge_! Atau kau akan mati!" Ancam Lay tanpa memandang Suho yang tengah duduk dirias disampingnya. Sebagai jawaban Suho hanya tersenyum

"_Aniya, _Yixing-_ah_, tenang saja. aku tidak akan aneh-aneh kok! Lagi pula aku juga malas sekali harus dipasangkan dengan Kris!" Suho pun sekilas melirik Kris yang tengah dirias oleh Tao dengan pandangan sinis.

"Apa?!" bentak Kris dingin dan tajam setelah sadar jika dirinya sedang menjadi bahan omongan.

"_Ani_!" Jawab Suho tak kalah ketus sambil memalingkan mukanya dingin ke arah kaca. Kris hanya mencibir.

"Persiapan! Drama akan dimulai 15 menit lagi!" Pekik Xiumin yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan ruang tata rias. Kontan semua orang yang berada di ruang tata rias kelabakan mencari _property-property_ yang akan digunakan mereka untuk manggung.

Kai dan D.O yang barusan masuk tata rias sampai-sampai harus menyingkir lagi gara-gara ditbrak terus oleh para pemain-pemain drama yang sedang kelabakan.

"Wig ku!? Mana wig ku!?" pekik Lay heboh sambil berlari-larian.

"Pedangku!" Kyuhyun ikut heboh.

"Topi kurcaciku mana ya?" Ini yang tidak heboh sendiri. Taemin sedang berpangku tangan sambil berdiri ditengah-tengah keributan sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana topi kurcacinya.

"_Ya_! Taemin! Ini topimu!" Pekik Minho sambil melempar topi kurcaci ke arah Taemin. Dengan sigap Taemin menerimanya sambil tersenyum, "_Gomawo Hyung_!"

"Ayo Cepat!" Perintah Xiumin yang mulai mendorong anak-anak drama yang akan _perform._

Panggung pentas seni yang dibangun di aula sekolah kini tampak ramai oleh pengunjung. Mulai dari orang dalam hingga orang luar. Kebanyakan para pengunjung adalah _yeoja_. tentu saja, hampir setengah lebih siswa-siswa yang _perform_ hari ini adalah siswa _namja_ yang sangat populer di sekolah. Dan akhirnya keinginan para _yeoja_ yang ingin melihat idolanya tampil di panggung terkabul. Siswa-siswa yang tergabung untuk membuat _show_ drama sudah berkumpul di depan panggung untuk pengenalan. Setelah itu drama pun dimulai.

**SCENE I**

Lay :"(menghadap cermin yang diperankan oleh shindong) wahai cermin, siapakah wanita tercantik di seluruh negri ini? (mengeluarkan suara sombong)"

Shindong :"tentu saja _Putri Snow White_, Yang Mulia Ratu!

Lay :"Apa kau bilang? _Putri Snow White_? Kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau bilang aku? (marah)

Shindong :"Itu kan dulu (dengan wajah datar)"

Lay : "(marah) apa? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku harus bertindak sesuatu! Dia tidak boleh menjadi wanita tercantik di negri ini! _andwe! Maldo andwe!_ (wajah mulai menampakkan ekspresi geram penuh penghayatan)

**SCENE II **

Kris : "(masuk dengan wajah flat) aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, prajurit. Maukah kau menemaniku? (masih setia dengan wajah flat)"

Kyuhyun :"Tentu saja Tuan Putri, aku akan menemanimu. (tersenyum manis, tapi bagi kris itu sangat mengerikan)"

Luhan :"(Narator) Putri salju pun akhirnya pergi keluar istana bersama prajurit, tanpa tau, prajurit itu berniat ingin membunuhnya karena suruhan sang ratu"

Kyuhyun :"(tiba-tiba mendorong Kris hingga jatuh dan mengeluarkan pedang) Maaf Tuan putri, aku harus membunuhmu! (menampakkan senyum pyscho)"

Kris : "(dengan wajah ketakutan, dan benar-benar takut gara-gara akting Kyuhyun sontak langsung menelan ludah khawatir) Prajurit, apa yang akan kau? AAAA!

Kyuhyun :"(tiba-tiba saja sudah akan menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Kris namun langsung dihentikan.) Maaf kan aku Tuan Putri, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, pergilah, jangan kembali ke istana!"

Kris : "(berdiri) Terima Kasih Prajurit (berlari ke balik panggung)"

**SCENE III**

Taemin :"(masuk rumah, syok ketika melihat rumah jadi bersih) Siapa yang membersihkan rumah kita?"

Ryewook :"(nunjuk kamar yang terbuka) Hei lihat! Kamarnya terbuka! (berlarian ke kamar disusul kurcaci yang lain)

Donghae :"S-siapa dia? ke-kenapa dia ada di si-sini? (tergagap-gagap)

Minho :"Entahlah, tapi, dia sangat cantik, (terpesona)"

**SCENE IV**

Luhan :"(narator) Suatu hari Putri ditinggal sendiri oleh para kurcaci. Saat ia sedang membersihkan rumah tiba-tiba ada seorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah. Sosok itu adalah seorang nenek-nenek jelmaan Ratu yang berpura-pura menjual apel"

Lay : "(suara nenek-nenek) nak maukah kau membeli apel dariku?"

Kris :"Maaf, saya tidak mau membeli barang orang yang mencurigakan seperti anda. (wajah flat dan langsung menutup pintu rumah)"

Lay : (mengetuk pintu lagi)

Kris : "(Buka pintu) apa lagi? (judes)"

Lay : "(puppy eyes) _Pleaseeee_..."

Kris : "(menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengambil apel dari si nenek) Baiklah aku beli ini uangnya."

Lay : "(tersenyum) _Thank You mister_, eh, _miss_ maksudnya, (langsung pergi ke belakang panggung)"

Kris : " Memang apel ini enak tidak ya? (memandang kemudian mulai menggigit, dan setelahnya Kris langsung akting pingsan)

**SKIP TO THE END SCENE**.

_Mian_ karena author males ngetik dongeng jadi di _skip_ sampai pangeran a.k.a Suho datang memandang peti Putri Salju a.k.a Kris.

Sejenak Suho terdiam memandang sesosok yang 'tertidur' di dalam peti tersebut. Bukannya terpesona, Suho malah sangat ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Dia seperti akan membangkitkan _vampire_ yang tengah tertidur. Mana ada adegan cium kening juga. Sempat Suho melirik Lay yang perannya tadi sudah selesai karena mati jatuh ke jurang, kini memandang Suho penuh dengan aura gelap dan mematikan di balik panggung. Belum lagi Tao yang ada di kursi penonton 3 baris dari depan, tersenyum mematikan ke arahnya.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa adegan cium kening tidak diganti dengan menjitak kening saja?

Perlahan-lahan Suho mulai memegang pipi putih milik Kris. Sungguh dia berani bersumpah wajah Kris sangat dingin. '_Apa dia mati sungguhan_?' batin Suho saambil memandang Kris heran kemudian mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Kris hendak menciumnya. Kontan aksi tersebut membuat hiruk pikuk di aula langsung mendadak sunyi senyap. Semua pasang mata sedang menanti aksi Suho selanjutnya.

Belum sempat Suho mencium Kris, tiba-tiba Lay berlari ke arah panggung, mencoba menarik Suho dari Kris. Namun Chen dan Ryewook dengan sigap menahan dan menarik Lay menjauh. Lay tetap bertahan menarik Suho'nya'. gara-gara aksi tersebut, semua penonton melongo heboh. Xiumin langsung menepuk keningnya kuat-kuat. Kai dan D.O sukses menganga lebar di balik panggung. Luhan yang ada di sebelah kiri panggung hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Sementara yang Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlonjak hingga berdiri dari kursi penonton.

Kris yang tadinya menutup mata kini harus membuka matanya bulat-bulat ketika Suho tiba-tiba terjatuh diatasnya gara-gara Lay yang tadi menariknya kuat-kuat melepasnya secara tiba-tiba dan membuat tubuh Suho limbung dan jatuh ke dalam peti dan ..

**CUPPP!**

"GYAAAA!"

"WAAAAA!"

Suho dan Kris teriak bebarengan karena insiden mereka saling berciuman tepat di bibir.

"Tutup tirai panggung sekarang!" Pekik Xiumin keras ke arah Yunho dan Changmin yang bertugas menutup dan membuka tirai panggung.

Langsung saja Changmin dan Yunho melakukan yang disuruh oleh Xiumin dengan cekatan.

Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Tao hanya bisa _shock_. Terutama Tao yang wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup.

Sedangkan, anak-anak yang masih berdiri di panggung masih membatu.

Kris lah yang sadar duluan dan langsung mendorong Suho dari atas tubuhnya dan sukses mengenai Lay.

"Cuih, cuih, iyaks!" Kris langsung mengusap-usap bibirnya kasar, seperti baru saja terkontaminasi racun mematikan. Suho? Jangan ditanya wajahnya pucat. Lebih pucat dari orang mati (?). Lay pun hanya bisa memeluk Suho'nya' dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf walaupun tidak ditanggapi Suho sendiri karena masih _shock_.

Walaupun tirai panggung sudah ditutup, drama _scene_ terakhir gagal total, semua penonton bertepuk tangan meriah, bahkan hampir semua berdiri dan memuji pertunjukan drama tersebut.

Xiumin yang masuk panggung berniat ingin memarahi langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tak apalah, yang penting penonton suka." Gumamnya sedikit lega. Namun, apakah kau tau Xiumin? Hal itu menyebabkan malapetaka untuk Kris yang siap disantap Tao hidup-hidup dengan wushu andalannya.

Kini pertunjukkan terakhir akan dimulai. Pertenjukkan tersebut dipersembahkan oleh D.O dan Kai yang berduet memainkan musik piano dan biola dengan judul lagu _Etude in E major_. Nampak wajah D.O menjadi tegang ketika namanya dan Kai disebut untuk segera memasuki panggung.

"_Gwenchana Hyung_, kau pasti bisa! Kita pasti bisa! _Fighting_!" Kai tersenyum menyemangati D.O yang ada di sebelahnya dan mengajak _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut masuk panggung.

Setelah persiapan selesai, mereka berdua memulai memainkan musik dengan baik. Nada-nada yang saling menyatu, alunan musik yang lembut, membuat suasana aula tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi damai. Semua penonton terkesima dengan pertunjukan Kai dan D.O, hingga lantunan alat musik tersebut berhenti, dan kedua orang pemain musik tersebut membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih, semua penonton langsung bertepuk tangan riuh, ada pula yang bersorak-sorai sampai-sampai suaranya melengking di penjuru aula.

"Kita berhasil _Hyung_!" Ucap Kai saat dia dan D.O sudah berada di belakang panggung. D.O pun mengangguk senang dan langsung menyalami Kai serta menyeret Kai dalam pelukannya.

"Syukurlah" Ucap D.O lega, selega-leganya. Kai yang tadinya terkejut karena aksi dadakan D.O yang memeluknya, lama-kelamaan mulai menikmatinya. Beberapa saat setelah mereka berpelukan, tiba-tiba saja, Kai merasakan sakit yang sangat pada bagian dadanya. _Namja_ tersebut seketika langsung meringis kesakitan. D.O mampu mendengar ringisan tersebut ikut panik.

"Kai? Kai? _gwenchana_?" Tanyanya masih dalam memeluk Kai.

"_Gwenchana_, _Hyung_-"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kai merosot jatuh, untung saja D.O mampu menahan tubuh Kai tersebut. Dengan hati-hati D.O mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai.

"Kai? kau kenapa? Kai?" D.O tambah panik ketika Kai sudah menutup matanya.

**TBC**

huaa! mian banget udateku lamaaaaaaa..

hampir dua bulan ya?

author lagi banyak tugas, banyak ulangan. gila, otak author terkuras habis!

nah sebagai permintaan maaf chap ini aku panjangin deh XP.

oke saat nya bales review dulu nih.

**ICE14 **: HAHAHA. Kris sama suho selingkuh. Tapi tenang aja. Kris tetap untuk Tao dan Suho tetap untuk Lay. Oe ii anjut chigu. Maaf lama nih updatenya. Hehehe.

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : gak dikerjain parah-parah amat kok. Tenang aja XD. mereka selingkuh! Ahaahhaha! Bercanda kok tenang aja! Ga bakal ada selingkuh selingkuhan. Oke?

**13ginger **: eh jangan main cium dulu XD, belum mukrim *lho?* hahahaha. Oke oke ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo sudah dibilang keren. Hehehe.

**Aiiu d'freaky** : kai emang aku buat bisa main kayak gitu. Hehhee. Kalau masalah sakit emang belum aku tulis dulu di chap-chap sebelumnya. Hehe. Gomawo udah suka. Iya ini udah dilanjut kok

**chen clouds** : Insya Alah chap 8 kalau gak 9 udah end. Hehehehe. Iya itu udah diceritain di chap ini kan? Oke oke, udah lanjut nih

**siscaMinstalove** : author ciyusan! Beneran! Hahahaha. Jangan kiss kisan dulu dong kan belum mukrim. Hehehehe. Kris jadi snow white ga elit sama sekali -,-"

**BBCnindy** : iya nih mereka lagi rawan salh paham. Bukan, sehun tetep oh sehun. Kan seppu. Iya kalau mereka saudara kandung hehehe.

**Jaylyn Rui **: hahahaha. Beneran? Iya gini Kai itu bawa napan pake tangan kanan, terus tangan kri bekap mulut baekhyun. Iya kayak pelayan resto. . tapi kris jadi snow whitenya ga etis sama sekali. Hhahha. Oke ini udah dilanjut.

**kyungier** : bukan dong. Hahahahaha XD

**Im Yoona 3** : iy-?A nih akhirnya jadian. Terus kalau kaisoo nya masih panjang kisah mereka. Oke n udah pdate. Maaf lama chingu XD

**ajib4ff** : ngga kok, ngga disembunyiin. Hahahha. Ciee xiuchen :3. oke gomawoudah nunggu, mian telat updatenya. Hehehe

**Deer Panda** : hahaahaha. Aku nulis juga ngakak. Belum kok. Tapi akhirnyadikasih tau kan? Tdak apa-apa, yang penting chingu uda review. Hehehe.

**sari Nur hanifah : **kita kuliti bersama yuk si kkamjong itu? Hahahaha. Udah lihat belum krisnya? Hahaha. Aku bayangin ga kuat. XD

**chocoDOnutKRISpy** : gomawo udah suka chingu. Eheheeeehe. Iya ini sudah update mian lama. XD

**ayay : **ngga apaapa chingu heheehe. Iya ni kaisoo ah ga seru. Tapi kan dah baikan. Kris nya jadi snow white ga etis banget. Hahahaha. Ne ini udah anjut gomawo XD

**KaiDo Ship Fanboy** : wuaaa! Jangan jitak saya! Mian telat nih.. hehehe peace! XD

**kwonji** : iya ini sudah dilanjut. Mian lama banget updatenya. Hehee.

**AF13**: iya nih adahal cumin masalah sepeletapi kelarnya lamaa bange. Hehehe. Oke ini udah dilanjut..

gomawo buat kalian semua yan udah review, udah mau nungguin author sablen ini update. beneran tanpa kalian aku ngga ada apa-apanya. at least I give my big thanks to my reader and my reviewer. you are my spirit to continue this fic.

jangan lupa para readers tinggalin review ya? saran dan ritik sagat dibutuhkan!

arigatou, gomawo, thank you, danken!

*bow*


	8. Chapter 8 - The Ending

**My Heart is Beating**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s),

Aneh, alur kecepetan, namun ini BUKAN PLAGIAT.

Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story

Pairing : **absolutely Kaisoo**! With other **official pair**

**XXXX**

**.**

.

Nampak kini suasana tegang menyelimuti orang-orang yang berada di depan pintu UGD rumah sakit ... bagaimana tidak? Setelah terjadinya pingsan mendadak dari Kai semua orang yang bertugas sebagai panitia _show_ langsung kalang kabut. Apalagi Xiumin yang benar-benar panik. Akhirnya Kai pun dibawa oleh Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao dan D.O ke rumah sakit, sementara Lay, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen harus menetap di sekolah sampai urusan panggung selesai.

D.O yang khawatir hanya bisa duduk di kursi tunggu sambil mengnggit bibir bawahnya kasar. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi gundah.

"Keadaan Kai semakin parah _hyung_." Bisik Sehun disebelah D.O. D.O pun memandang Sehun yang kini tengah menunduk memandang lantai rumah sakit.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya D.O yang semakin gelisah.

"Jantung Kai kondisinya sudah parah. Dia harus segera operasi transplantasi jantung." Jelas Sehun. "Tapi dia terus menolak. padahal itu satu-satu jalan agar dia cepat sembuh. Walaupun presentasenya hanya 10 persen" Tambah Sehun masih menunduk.

"Kenapa.. dia... tidak mau?" Tanya D.O sedikit terbata. Mendenar pertanyaan tersebut, Sehun memandang balik D.O dengan wajah sendu.

"Dia bilang... dia, tidak mau mengambil kehidupan orang lain. Dia ingin hidup dengan jantungnya sendiri. Hidupnya sendiri." Jelas Sehun. Awalanya D.O tidak paham namun ketika Sehun bilang Kai hanya ingin hidup dengan jantungnya sendiri, dia mulai paham.

"Tapi kenapa seperti itu?" D.O sesungguhnya masih penasaran, kenapa Kai tidak ingin menerima jantung dari orang lain.

"Karena dia takut, jika dia mendapat jantung yang lain, maka kehidupannya akan berubah. Dia takut, detak jantungnya akan berubah ketika melihat kehidupannya yang dulu." Jelas Sehun menerawang jauh. D.O hanya mampu diam, tidak membalas perkataan Sehun. Walaupun begitu, dia hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "kehidupan yang berubah?"

Kehiningan mulai menyelimuti ruang tunggu UGD. Sehun, D.O, Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak berniat memmbuka suara untuk menghibur karena mereka tau, menghibur diri saja susah apalagi menghibur teman-teman yang lain. Hingga Lay, Suho, Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen setengah berlari di lorong rumah sakit menuju UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai?" Tanya Xiumin dengan raut wajah cemas ke arah D.O. sebagai jawaban, D.O hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah. Tubuh Xiumin tiba-tiba berubah lemas.

"Mungkin semua ini salahku, seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengikuti acara pentas seni dan kelelahan seperti ini!" Xiumin merasa benar-benar bersalah.

"Uljimma, Hyung, ini bukan salahmu!" Hibur D.O mencoba tersenyum lembut ke arah Xiumin. Xiumin hanya diam tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba datanglah orang tua dari Kai. sama halnya denga Xiumin dkk tadi, mereka datang dengan keadaan setengah berlari. Sontak semua namja yang duduk di ruang tunggu UGD langsung berdiri.

"_Cheongmal kamsahamnida_ telah membawa Kai ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana keaadannya?" Tanya Nyonya Kim dengan wajah pucat dan sedikit kelelahan. Tentu saja lelah, mereka baru saja dari luar kota karena pekerjaan dan langsung pulang ketika mendengar bahwa Kai pingsan.

"_Cheonmaneyo_,_ imo_. Kami masih belum tau, dokter belum keluar" jawab Sehun mewakili teman-temannya.

Nyonya Kim hanya terdiam. Wajahnya masih kelihatan pucat. Tuan Kim hanya bisa merangkul istrinya dan mngusap-usap bahu istrinya untuk tenang.

"Maafkan aku _ahjumma_, seandainya aku tidak meminta Kai untuk mengikuti acara pentas seni, pasti tidak terjadi hal ini!" Kata Xiumin pelan sambil menunduk di hadapan Nyonya Kim. Sementara itu, Nyonya Kim hanya memandang Xiumin dengan tersenyum lemah.

"_Gwenchana_, nak. Tak apa" Hibur Nyonya Kim. Xiumin hanya menunduk. Masih diselimuti rasa bersalah.

Lalu pintu UGD pun terbuka. Semua orang yang disana langsung mengrubungi _Uisha_.

"Bagimana keadaannya, _uisha_?" Tanya Tuan Kim tegang.

"Pasien sudah mulai membaik, dia mampu melewati masa kritisnya. Disini siapa orang tuanya?" Tanya _Uisha_.

"Saya, _appa_-nya, uisha." Jawab Tuan Kim.

"Baiklah tuan, tolong ikut saya sebentar." Lanjut _uisha_. Tuan Kim pun mengangguk dan mengikuti _uisha_, sementara sang istri menyusul di belakang suaminya.

Saat ini Nyonya dan Tuan Kim tengah duduk berhadapan dengan _Uisha_ di dalam suatu ruangannya.

"Baigamana keadaan anak kami Choi Siwon-_ssi_?" Tanya Tuan Kim memecah kehiningan di ruangan tersebut kepada uisha muda di hadapannya.

"_Juesonghamnida_ Tuan Kim, saya harus mengatakan bahwaa kondisi putra anda semakin memburuk. Pasien Kim Jong In harus segera melakukan transplantasi jantung. Karena kondisi jantung pasien sudah semakin melemah, dan itu buruk untuk kerja dari fungsi jantungnya. Saya khawatir Pasien Kim Jong In tidak mampu bertahan dalam umurnya yang menginjak 16 tahun ini." Uisha tersebut menjelaskan dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Mungkin dalam hatinya ia menyesal tidak mampu melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasiennya.

Sedangkan Nyonya dan Tuan Kim terdiam karena masih terguncang dengan perkataan _Uisha_ barusan. Orang Tua dari Kim Jong In sangat terpukul dengan berita tersebut. Satu-satunya anak yang sangat mereka sayangi, mereka dambakan, mereka banggakan mungkin sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkan duka dan kenangan yang mendalam untuk Nyonya dan Tuan Kim sendiri. Tak bisa mereka bayangkan, masa tua mereka tanpa Jong In yang hadir diantara mereka kelak.

Tak lama kemudian tangis Nyonya Kim meledak. Dengan lembut, Tuan Kim langsung memeluk sang istri menenangkan.

"_Yeobo_, apa yang harus kita lakukan. Jonginie adalah anak kita satu-satunya, aku tahu aku sering menghukumnya, mengomelinya, mungkin pernah memukulnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa kehilangannya. Aku belum siap. Walaupun Jonginie sering membuat kegaduhan di rumah, sering mengacaukan rumah, membuat berantakan rumah, tapi itulah yang membuat suasana rumah ramai. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Jonginie pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Rumah pasti akan terasa sepi. Kenapa Tuhan tak adil pada kita semua _yeobo_? kenapa harus Jonginie yang menderita? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang sudah tua ini? Kenapa _yeobo_?" Nyonya Kim menangis terisak-isak di dalam pelukan Tuan Kim. Sedangkan Tuan Kim hanya bisa terdiam sembari mengusap-usap punggung istrinya. Siwon, Sang _Uisha_ hanya menatap nanar sepasang suami istri tersebut. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bila dirinya berada di posisi Tuan Kim. Pasti sangat hancur ketika melihat tangis istrinya dan nasib dari putra tunggalnya.

"_Uisha-nim_, tolonglah anak saya, semamampu anda. Tolong selamatkan anak saya. Toolong, aku mohon..." Mohon Tuan Kim sambil menahan tangisnya yang sudah diujung pelupuk mata. Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil menatap yakin ke arah Tuan Kim, "Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk putra anda. Namun apapun hasilnya, kita harus berserah diri pada Tuhan" Siwon mengakhiri ucapannya sambil tersenyum menanangkan ke arah Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

"_Cheongmal Kamsahamnida Uisha-nim_" Ucap Tuan Kim, membalas senyuman Siwon. Siwon pun hanya mengangguk dan terus menyunggingkan senyum hingga sepasang suami istri tersebut beridiri dan keluar dari ruangannya.

**XXXX**

Sudah 3 hari sejak peristiwa pingsannya Kai dan namja berkulit tan tersebut belum juga masuk sekolah. Ia masih dirawat di rumah sakit dan entah mengapa itu membuat D.O merasa kehilangan sosok Kai.

Kini, D.O sedang duduk termenung di bangkunya sembari menatap bangku sebelahnya yang kosong. Perasaan kosong, hampa, sepi mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Sudah sekian kalinya ia menghela nafas panjang karena perasaan yang ak menentu tersebut. Ia masih teringat betul sosok Kai yang selalu mengganggunya, entah Kai yang meminjam buku, Kai yang selalu memanggil namanya tanpa alasan saat pelajaran, Kai yang suka mencubit pipi Kyungsoo ketika Kai merasa jenuh pada pelajaran, Kai yang selalu memandanginya ketika pelajaran, Kai yang tersenyum manis untuknya. Iya Kai memang selalu tersenyum manis kepadanya bahkan ketika D.O mengumpatnya. Sebersit rasa bersalah menghampiri D.O. Tidak seharusnya ia besikap kasar kepada Kai. Tidak, jika ia tahu bahwa Kai mungkin sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Tak terasa air mata mulai menetes pelan ke pipi chubby milik D.O. 3 hari, ya ini baru 3 hari, Kai meninggalkannya tetapi dia sudah merindukan namja itu. Bagaimana jika Kai benar – benar pergi untuk selamanya? Bagaimana D.O. melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Kai? Bagaimana jika D.O. merindukannya dan ingin bertemu dengannya kelak? Bagaimana jika...jika Kai pergi sebelum Kai tau bahwa D.O. menyukainya? Ya, D.O. menyukai Kai. Oh tidak, ia mencintai namja tersebut. Do Kyungsoo mencintai Kim Jong In. Ini semua membuatnya frustasi, sesak, sedih, menyesal, sakit bercampur aduk jadi satu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa perasaan ini membuatnya menderita. Salahkah ia mencintai Kai?

"Kyungie? Kau kenapa?" Tiba-tiba suara yang familier masuk di gendang telinga D.O. Cepat-cepat D.O menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Ah, Luhan _hyung_? _Gwencahana_. _Waeyo_?" Sahut D.O dengan nada dibuat biasa saja, tidak lupa dengan sunggingan senyum tipisnya yang sudah menjadi ikon dirinya di sekolah. Namun _namja_ yang memanggilnya tadi, Luhan, tidak dapat di bohongi, dia tau D.O berbohong, namun ia tidak berniat bertanya lebih jauh lagi pada D.O, karena tau, itu semakin membuat D.O sedih.

"Ayo kita beli makanan di kantin. aku tau kau belum makan dari tadi pagi. Baekki bilang padaku barusan." Ajak Luhan sambil menarik paksa D.O dari kursinya.

"Aku malas _Hyung_,_ Hyung_ sendiri saja yang kesana!" Tolak D.O sambil menarik diri dari Luhan.

"Ayolah! Aku yang traktir! Sudah jangan menolak! sehun sudah menunggu kita!" Tegas Luhan sambil menarik D.O keluar kelas dan menghampiri Sehun. D.O pun hanya pasrah. Dia ingin menolak tapi karena sedang tidak mood berbicara, dia pun pasrah saja ditarik Luhan ke kantin.

Hari sudah sore. D.O memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja. padahal nanti ada jam tambahan hingga malam. Namun otaknya sudah lelah bekerja gara-gara memikirkan Kai. Ah... Kai, entah kenapa D.O semakin merindukannya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia harus menjenguk Kai sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Kyungie, bukannya nanti ada kelas malam, kenapa kau pulang?" Tegur Baekhyun ketika bertemu dengan D.O saat mereka papasan di lorong sekolah bagian kelas X yang ada di lantai satu.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Kai, _hyung_. sudah ya, aku pergi dulu." Jawab D.O dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terbengong-bengong sendiri.

"Haaah... anak itu." Gumam Baekhyun setelah sadar akan keterbengongannya lalu melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun tahu perasaan D.O tapi dia tidak ingin ikut campur. Walau hobinya adalah ikut campur masalah orang lain tanpa sadar.

**XXXX**

D.O sudah berada di depan ruangan tempat rawat Kai. tiba-tiba dia merasa _déja vu_. Iya ingat dulu pernah menjenguk Kai. saat itu dia sepertinya belum memiliki perasaaan terhadap Kai. dulu ia masih menganggap Kai adalah seorang yang sangat menyebalkan, manja, sok pintar, licik. Tapi kini pandangan D.O terhadap Kai telah berubah. Yah, berubah bagaimana, D.O juga tak tahu. Kini setiap melihat Kai, bawaanya D.O ingin menangis dan memeluk Kai.

"Tahan dirimu Kyungsoo!" Gumamnya saat merasa air matanya akan menetes.

Hendak ia akan membuka pintu ruangan Kai, ternyata ada orang yang duluan membukanya dari arah dalam.

"Kyungie?"

"Yuri _Noona_?"

Kedua insan itu pun saling bertatapan lama. Apalagi D.O yang tampak terkjut ketika melihat Yuri barusan menjenguk Kai.

"Kau mau menjenguk Kai juga? Hahahaha. Umurmu panjang sekali. Kami barusan membicarakanmu. Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya?" Ujar Yuri kemudian melangkah melewati D.O.

D.O tak menyahut ucapan Yuri. Dia masih kaget dengan munculnya Yuri secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi sudah lama pula dia tidak melihat Yuri.

Akhirnya D.O hanya bisa diam, sambil melihat tubuh Yuri yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Oh iya!" Yuri tiba-tiba berhenti dan memandang D.O lagi. Sontak D.O terkejut dan memandang mata Yuri, "Tolong jaga Jonginie. Dia membutuhkanmu sekarang... yah... dia lebih membutuhkanmu dari padaku." Lanjut Yuri sambil tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik arah, benar-benar meninggalkan D.O yang tengah bingung dengan ucapannya. Namun akhirnya D.O memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan Kai.

"Ah! Kyungsoo _Hyung_! kau datang?" Pekik Kai terlihat senang. Sambil tersenyum ia menatap lembut ke arah D.O. namun yang ditatapnya hanya terdiam. D.O seakan-akan membatu ketika memandang diri Kai. bagaimana tidak? Kai kini sedikit kurusan. Ya Tuhan, matanya terlihat lelah, bibirnya pucat. Pipinya juga semakin tirus. Benar-benar D.O ingin menangis dan memeluk Kai saat ini juga! Namun D.O hanya menahan perasaan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya_ namja_ bermata bulat itu setelah duduk di kursi sebelah kanan ranjang Kai.

"Sudah lebih membaik _hyung_." jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah makan? Sudah minum obat? Apa kau masih sakit?" Tanya D.O dengan nada datar tapi masih ada intonasi nada khawatir pada ucapannya.

"Hahahaha. Tak biasanya kau khawatir padaku _hyung_. aku sudah makan, aku juga sudah minum obat. Kalau sakit, sudah tidak terlalu kok. Hehehehe." Jawab Kai cengengesan.

D.O hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah." Kata D.O dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"_Hyung_ ketus sekali padaku?!" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil setelah mendengar jawaban D.O yang mengandung unsur nada ketus.

"Maumu apa?" D.O masih tetap ketus.

"Lembutlah sedikit terhadapku _hyung_!" Kini Kai sudah mulai jengkel dengan D.O. bagaimana tidak jengkel ketika mendengar orang yang kau sukai berbicara ketus padamu? Eh, suka? Author tadi bilang suka kah?

"Hh.. terserah lah." Lanjut D.O sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Keheningan mendadak menyelimuti 2 insan Tuhan tersebut. Yang satu tengah berbaring sambil memandang langit-langit, yang satunya lagi hanya bermain-main ponsel. Diantara mereka juga tidak ada niat yang membuka suara duluan. Suasana yang canggung hingga...

"_Hyung_..." Kai membuka suaranya dengan memanggil D.O karena sudah jengah akan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Hm?" Sahut D.O masih berkutat dengan ponselnya tanpa memandang Kai.

"Dulu kau bilang pernah bilang, menyukai orang lain. Siapa _hyung_?"

**GULP!**

_Oh No_! Itu pertanyaan yang paling ingin dihindari oleh D.O dan sekarang, mendadak tak ada hujan, tak ada angin, tak ada petir tiba-tiba Kai menyakan hal tersebut kepada D.O. sungguh mau dijawab apa nantinya D.O sudah merasa tegang setengah mati. Dipandangnya Kai dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Bukan urusanmu" Sahutnya dingin.

"Kenapa _hyung_? apakah orang itu, aku?"

Jduaarr! Matilah kau D.O, mau menjawab apa kau sekarang? Skakmat dia!

"_Mwo_? Ahahahahaha, ma-mana mungkin. Ada-ada saja kau ini hahahaha!" Sungguh D.O kini mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. apalagi kini dia sedikit salah tingkah gara-gara pertanyaan Kai yang bagi D.O adalah sebuah pernyataan!

"Aku serius _h__yung_!" Kai masih keukeuh dengan pertanyaannya rupanya. Terlihat juga dari wajahnya yang serius memandang D.O meminta jawaban.

"..." D.O terdiam tidak bisa menjawab tapi kemudian menghela nafas dalam-dalam menetralisir jantungnya yang mulai berdegup kencang, "Baiklah aku akan mengaku, aku menyukai-"

**CKLEK!**

wah! Sepertinya ada pengganggu lagi, karena sebelum D.O melanjutkan kata-katanya, pintu ruang rawat Kai terbuka menampilkan sosok Sehun dan Luhan dengan innocentnya masuk sambil tersenyum ceria.

"_Anyeoong __h__yung_!" Pekik Sehun ceria, berbalik dengan keadaan D.O dan Kai saat ini.

Namun D.O masih bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya dia masih bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk jujur pada Kai keesokan hari kan?

"Loh? Kyungie? Kau ada disini? bukankah kau ada kelas malam ya? Membolos juga seperti Sehun?" Tanya Luhan yang kaget melihat D.O yang sudah bertengger (?) manis di kursi sebelah Kai.

"Iya, _h__yung_. aku sedang malas tambahan." Jawab D.O sekenanya.

"Mentang-mentang sudah pintar saja, membolos kelas malam!" celetuk Sehun mengejek.

"_Ya_! Kau juga membolos!" Sahut D.O dingin.

"Aku membolos kan sudah biasa _h__yung_!" Jawab Sehun tak terima.

"Sudah-sudah kenapa kalian bertengkar sih? Oh ya Kai, aku membawa oleh-oleh untukmu. Kau mau?" Kata Luhan menengahi selanjutnya menawarkan Kai beberapa makanan yang dibeli Luhan dan Sehun di supermarket saat sebelum mereka pergi mnjenguk Kai. Tak tanggung-tanggung, wajah Kai berubah ceria dan penuh semangat.

"_Ne_,_ ne_, _ne_! Aku mau! Makanan rumah sakit tidak enak!" Jawab Kai antusias. Setelah itu 4 orang diruangan tersebut menikmati makanan yang dibawa oleh Hunhan. Dan akhirnya Kai kelupaan untuk bertanya masalah 'Siapa orang yang disukai oleh D.O'.

**XXXX**

Hari berhari terus berlalu. Ya, sebenarnya sih hanya 2 hari berlalu. Tapi bagi D.O itu sangat lama. Bagaimana tidak lama kalau di sekolah dia terus mengalami penyakit syndrom kebosanan? Karena apa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai? ya. Kai belum masuk sekolah detik ini juga. Kabar yang didengar oleh D.O dari Sehun adalah, bahwa kini keadaan Kai semakin memburuk karena _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut tidak mau melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung. Padahal orang tua Kai sudah berusaha membujuk untuk segera operasi. Tapi tetap saja ditolak mentah-mentah. Alasannya sih, sama, seperti dulu, Kai tidak mau mengambil jantung orang lain, karena itu sama saja mengambil kehidupan orang lain.

"Hahh..." D.O mengehela nafas panjang bila memikirkan hal tersebut. Dalam hatinya ia juga ingin membujuk Kai segera operasi. Tapi kalau difikir-fikir lagi, memang Kai akan langsung mau bila dibujuk oleh D.O? memang D.O itu siapa bisa asal membujuk Kai?

"Ah! _Ani ani_! Aku harus mencobanya!" Ucapnya sambil menegakkan badan dari duduk bersandarnya pada kursi kelasnya. "Tapi, kalau dia menolak?" Sejenak dia pun meyandarkan tubuhnya lagi di kursi.

"_Aissh_! Ah~ stres!" ucapnya Frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut sendiri.

"_Hyung_ kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang ternyata melihat aksi 'aneh' dari D.O dari bangku depan. seketika D.O memandang arah Sehun dengan mimik muka bingung.

"Ha? Em... _eobseo_! Hehehe" Jawab D.O dengan gaya sedikit mencurigakan. Sehun hanya memicingkan matanya curiga kemudian menggerakan kepalanya untuk menghadap ke depan kembali.

'_Sebaiknya aku menjenguknya lagi_' Batin D.O sudah mumutuskan pilihannya.

Sore harinya D.O pun mempersiapkan diri untuk menjenguk Kai kembali. Kali ini debaran jantungnya tak henti-hentinya terus berdetum keras. Apalagi saat ini D.O sudah berada di depan pintu ruang rawat Kai.

"Tenang D.O , tenang!" ia pun mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sejenak di luar ruangan. Lalu usai persiapan D.O pun membuka kamar Kai pelan-pelan.

Setapak demi setapak D.O menghampiri ranjang Kai.

Entah firasat D.O atau memang benar Kai lebih kurus lagi dari pada hari terakhir D.O menjenguk. D.O pun memandangi Kai yang kini tengah tertidur.

Pelan-pelan _namja_ bermata bulat itu duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Kai.

"Hai Kai!" sapa D.O sambil tersenyum, namun tidak ada balasan dari Kai yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Kau nampak lebih kurus" lanjut D.O sambil memandang wajah Kai lebih dekat. Tangannya pun mulai bergerak-gerak diatas wajah Kai, mengecek apakah Kai benar-benar tidur atau tidak. Tapi Kai semacam tidak bergerak bereaksi jadi D.O hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia sedang tidur" gumam D.O kemudian duduk kembali di kursi dekat ranjang. Sembari memandang wajah Kai, D.O tersenyum. Tersenyum miris tepatnya.

Perlahan D.O memegang pipi kanan milik Kai dengan jari kanan telunjuknya.

"Kau semakin kurus Kai." D.O berucap seakan-akan Kai mampu mendengarnya. "Lihat, pipimu semakin tirus dari sebelumnya, apa kau tidak makan beberapa hari ini?" D.O kembali tersenyum miris. Jari telunjuknya yang tadi menyentuh pipi Kai ditarik kembali.

Air mata D.O perlahan-lahan mulai turun dari pelupuk mata membasahi pipinya yang chubby.

"Oh tidak. Aku menangis. Hahahaha. Ya ampun, kenapa aku cengeng sekali?" Dengan cepat D.O menyeka air matanya dengan lengan kanan. D.O benar-benar tidak kuasa melihat namja yang dicintainya terbaring lemah tidak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Kasihan? Bukan. Tapi yang benar D.O merasakan sakit, sesak di dadanya begitu melihat Kai seperti ini. pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai muncul lagi dalam otaknya. Ya Tuhan! D.O benar-benar takut bila Kai akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kata Sehun kau tidak mau dioperasi? Kenapa Kai? kau tak ingin sembuh?" Ucap D.O sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Kai erat seakan-akan Kai mampu mendengar ucapan D.O tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Aku mulai khawatir terhadapmu. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kosong ketika kau tidak berada disisiku. Dan ketika aku benar-benar sadar kau tak duduk di sebelahku rasanya hampa dan sakit" Seulas senyum tulus tersungging di bibir D.O, matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang Kai dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Dan kini aku mulai takut bila kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Hahahaha. Kau boleh mentertawakanku sekarang Kai. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya, aku benar-benar takut kau pergi." D.O sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisannya. Kedua tangannya kini mulai menggenggam lebih erat tangan Kai. kepala ia tundukan sejenak untuk menangis pelan.

Setelah sedikit tenang D.O mengangkat kepalanya kembali memandang Kai dengan tatapan lembut. Segaris senyum kembali muncul di bibirnya walaupun air mata masih mengalir daari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu Kai" Ucap D.O dengan suara serak pertanda dia akan mulai menangis kembali. "Aku mencintaimu Kai, karena itu...aku mohon...aku mohon bertahanlah Kai, beri aku kesempatan untuk selalu bersamamu. Beri aku kesempatan memberikan perasaanku padamu. Aku mohon Kai kau Harus sembuh..." Tangis D.O mulai pecah. Sungguh ia seperti tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Kau boleh menganggapku gila, tidak normal, aneh, pecundang. Terserah. Kau jijik padaku? Terserah. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. aku tak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mohon, bertahanlah Kai..." D.O memejamkan matanya sambil terisak-isak pelan. Perasaan dalam hatinya seolah-olah seperti menekan-nekan sehingga membuat dadanya sakit. Rasanya sesak. Saking sesaknya ia bahkan sulit untuk bernafas.

"Jika kau sembuh, kau boleh mengolok-olokku lagi, kau boleh menjahiliku lagi. Bahkan kau boleh marah-marah padaku. Itu lebih baik dari pada kau pergi meninggalkanku." Ujar D.O setelah membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Kai penuh harap.

"Kau harus operasi Kai. kau harus sembuh!" Lanjut D.O setelah dia sudah cukup tenang. Tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Kai perlahan-lahan ia lepas dan berganti mengelus-elus punggung tangan Kai untuk beberapa saat. Lalu menggenggam kembali tangan Kai sambil berdiri. Tubuh D.O sedikit membungkuk di atas tubuh Kai. perlahan namun pasti, didekatkan wajah D.O ke wajah Kai.

_CUP_

Bibir D.O mencium lembut kening Kai lama. Berharap dengan mencium Kai seperti ini mampu menyalurkan sebagian perasaan cintanya terhadap Kai. Setelah merasa cukup, D.O mulai meneggakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Nah Kai, aku pulang dulu ne? Cepat sembuh." D.O pun kini beralih mengelus-elus rambut Kai pelan. "Aku mencintaimu" Lanjut D.O kembali sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari ruang rawat Kai. dipandanginya Kai sampai puas hingga ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat Kai.

Tapi tak tahukah D.O, sebenarnya Kai tidak tidur seperti perkirannya. Kai terbangun. Memang dia tengah tertidur namun tiba-tiba terbangun ketika mendengar langkah kaki memasuki ruangannya dan mendekat ke ranjangnya. Sungguh Kai juga mendengar semua ucapan D.O. Mendengar bahwa D.O tidak ingin kehilangan Kai. D.O yang ingin Kai sembuh, D.O yang ingin Kai operasi dan D.O yang mencintainya. Bahkan ia juga merasakan D.O mencium keningnya. Sungguh Kai sadar akan hal itu! Perlahan-lahan air mata Kai terjatuh membasahi pipinya. Isak tangisnya yang pelan kini berubah menjadi keras. Dadanya sesak. Sangat sesak. Perasaannya untuk D.O tiba-tiba seperti mencuat didalam hatinya dan menusuk-nusuk dadanya.

"_Nado saranghae hyung. nado._..." Isak Kai sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit. Sakit karena perasaanya. Sakit karena tidak bisa menjawab perasaan D.O secara langsung.

Dan ditengah-tengah ruangan yang sunyi ini, Kai menangis. Menangis keras, hanya untuk menangisi perasaanya terhadap D.O seorang.

**XXXX**

"Akhirnya Kai mau operasi _hyung_." Kata Sehun kepada D.O ketika mereka berdua tengah duduk di kursi kantin nan besar milik SM High School. Pernyataan Sehun barusan hampir membuat D.O melonjak senang. Benarkah yang dikatakan Sehun barusan?

"Kau serius?" Tanya D.O penuh selidik seakan-akan takut Sehun berbohong. Sebagai jawaban Sehun mengangguk-angguk cepat penuh semangat

"Benar _h__yung_, operasi akan dilaksanakan nanti sore. Aku benar-benar kaget mendengar dari _Imo_ bahwa Kai mau operasi padahal kemarin-kemarin Kai selalu menolaknya dan membuat kami hampir putus asa! Syukurlah." Ucap Sehun penuh dengan kelegaan. Akhirnya Kai, sepupunya mau operasi. Masih ingat pula Sehun kemarin malam ketika _Imo_nya menyuruh Kai operasi dan secepat kilat Kai menyetujuinya tanpa ragu.

"Syukurlah.." sahut D.O sambil tersenyum dengan hati lega. Semoga dengan operasi tersebut akan membuat Kai sembuh dan kembali padanya. Kembali kepadanya? Memang Kai sudah jadi miliknya? Secepat kilat D.O menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" Sehun sedikit mengriyit bingung ketika melihat adegan D.O menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya aneh.

"Ah, _aniyo_." Jawab D.O agak salah tingkah.

"Oya _h__yung_, kau mau menunggu Kai operasi nanti?" Tanya Sehun lagi

"_Ne_! Aku mau!" Jawab D.O cepat, terlalu cepat malah plus terlalu semangat. "Maksudku, aku nanti akan ke rumah sakit" Tambah D.O kalem lagi karena paham dengan ucapan sebelumnya sedikit membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Sehun pun mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum menggoda ke arah D.O.

"Hm... begitu ya?" Sehun masih dengan evil smirknya kini menambahkan tangannya dengan mencolek-colek dagu D.O nakal.

"Ya! Singkirkan tanganmu!" Dengan kasar D.O langsung menampik tangan Sehun dari dagunya trus mandang Sehun sebel lalu ia pun berdiri meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa-tawa sendiri berhasil menggoda hyungnya.

Sore pun tiba. Setengah jam sebelum Kai operasi, D.O sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Hingga Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar D.O pelan.

"Kau sudah siap Kyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kepala menyembul dari pintu luar. D.O sedikit terkejut dan membalikkan tubuhnya 90 derajat ke arah pintu kamar.

"Ne _h__yung_. kau turunlah dulu." Sahut D.O kalem sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun pun mengangguk-angguk, "_Ne_".

Setelah dirasa cukup bersiap-siap D.O segera keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai satu menemui Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun ikut dengan D.O menunggu Kai operasi. Baekhyun juga khawatir dengan keadaan Kai jadi memutuskan ikut D.O saja.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada D.O. D.O pun mengangguk seraya jalan duluan menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Baekhyun pun mengikuti dari belakang dan ikut masuk mobil di bagian kursi penumpang. Setelah itu D.O menyetir menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana Kai akan dioperasi.

Setelah sampai, Baekhyun dan D.O menuju ruang rawat Kai. ternyata Kai belum dipindahkan. Ketika mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan langsung disapa hangat oleh Mrs. Kim.

"Wah, Nak Kyungsoo dan Nak Baekhyun. Kalian ikut menunggu Kai operasi ya?" Tanya Mrs. Kim lembut yang kini tengah berdiri di sebelah ranjang Kai.

"Iya, _ahjumma_. Kami ingin menemani Kai. iya kan Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil nge-_wink_ ke arah Kai. Kai pun terkekeh kecil dan menjawab, "_Gomawo __h__yung_."

"Ah, kalau begitu _ahjumma_ keluar dulu, nah Sehun kita keluar dulu." Ujar Mrs. Kim sambil mengajak keponakannya, Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa pojok ruangan.

"_Ne imo_." Sehun pun menurut kemudian berdiri, menghampiri _imo_nya dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku juga keluar." Kata Baekhyun kemudian menyusul Mrs. Kim dan Sehun yang mau menginjak kan kaki keluar.

"Kalian bicara saja dulu ne?" Tambah Baekhyun sambil memandang Kai D.O bergantian kemudian dia pun keluar meninggalkan Kai dan D.O di dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu pelan.

"_Anyeong __h__yung. gomawo_ sudah menyempatkan datang kesini menungguku operasi." Ucap Kai setelahnya sambil tersenyum ke arah D.O.

D.O pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman biasa lalu berjalan ke arah Kai.

"Kau takut operasi tidak?" Tanya D.O sambil memandang Kai dengan pandangan mengejek.

"_Ya! Hyung!_ kau mau mengajakku berperang disini _eoh_? Tentu saja aku berani _hyung_!" Sahut Kai ketus tak terima dengan ejekan D.O.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya tanya Kai. kenapa jawabanmu ketus sekali. _Ara ara_, aku percaya padamu." D.O pun tersenyum lembut ke arah Kai. beberapa saat Kai sedikit tertegun memandang D.O tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dan itu membuat Kai tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk membalas D.O.

"_Ne__ h__yung_. oh iya, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Kai pun sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya ke kiri mengambil sesuatu. Seperti kotak kecil bentuknya seperti kotak harta karun. Dipandangi dulu kotak tersebut setelah itu di serahkan pada D.O.

"Ini...apa?" Tanya D.O sambil menerima kotak tersebut dari Kai. Kai pun tersenyum ke arah D.O.

"Buka saja saat aku operasi nanti _hyung_." Jawab Kai masih dengan senyuman manisnya. D.O pun memandang Kai bingung tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

"_Arasseo_" Sahut D.O. saat setelah itu _Uisha_ pun datang masuk ke ruangan Kai.

"Nah, Jong In-_ah_, kau sudah siap operasi?" Tanya Uisha sambil mendekat ke arah Kai.

"_Ne_, Siwon-_ssi_, aku sudah siap." Sahut Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Kau harus kuat Kim Jong In! _Fighting_!" kata D.O kepada Kai sambil tersenyum tak lupa dengan lengan yang ditekuk dan telapak tangan yang mengepal ke dada. Setelah itu D.O pun keluar ruangan sambil membawa kotak dari Kai. Kai pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah D.O yang langka itu.

"Siwon-_ssi_, apakah aku akan mati?" Tanya Kai setelah D.O keluar dari ruangan. Padangannya menatap lurus ke arah pintu yang tak beberapa lama tadi ditutup oleh D.O. Siwon, _Uisha_, hanya memandang Kai dengan tatapan terkejut. Kemudian tersenyum bijak.

"Aku rasa tidak bila kau yakin dengan dirimu sendiri. Percayalah bahwa kau akan sehat. Operasi ini pasti akan berhasil. Dan aku yakin kau masih punya alasan tetap hidup. Bukankah _namja_ tadi juga alasanmu melakukan operasi ini bukan? Dan aku juga yakin, dia salah satu alasan untukmu bertahan hidup." Kata Siwon masih dengan senyum bijaknya. Kai pun berbalik memandang Siwon. Kemudian menatap lurus pintu kembali. Iya benar. Dia masih punya alasan untuk hidup. Untuk keluarganya. Untuk teman-temannya. Dan untuk Kyungsoo. Yah, Kyungsoo lah alasan kenapa Kai mau operasi. Kyungsoo lah yang mampu merubah segala pikirannya. Ya, karena Kyungsoo, _namja_ yang paling dicintai Kai.

"Kau benar Siwon-_ssi_" Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum tulus.

Siwon pun tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bersiap-siap. Operasi akan segera dilaksanakan." Ujar Siwon lalu mulai bersiap-siap untuk melakukan operasi. Dengan dibantu perawat, Kai dipindahkan menuju ruang operasi.

Sempat sebelum Kai masuk ruangan operasi, Mrs. Kim mengecup kening Kai sambil mmenyemangati Kai dan setelah itu Kai benar-benar masuk ruangan operasi.

D.O, Baekhyun, Sehun, Mrs. & Mr. Kim duduk di depan pintu ruang operasi.

"Kyungie? Itu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak yang sedari tadi dipegang D.O. D.O pun ikut memandang arah tunjukan Baekhyun.

"Ah, ini dari Kai. aku hampir lupa." Jawab D.O sambil membuka kotak tersebut. Matanya kemudian melebar ketika melihat isi dari kotak tersebut.

"Surat?" Tanya Baekhyun juga ikut mengintip isi kotak tersebut. Benar, isinya memang seperti kertas yg dibungkus amplop bewarna-warni.

"Ah. Aku sebaiknya membaca diluar dulu." Kata D.O sambil berdiri. Lalu menunduk ke Mr. & Mrs. Kim untuk pamit sebentar.

"Segeralah kembali Kyungie.." Ujar Baekhyun sebelum D.O melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lobi dekat ruangan operasi.

"_Ne __h__yung_." Kemudian D.O beranjak pergi dengan membawa kotak pemberian Kai. kakinya terus melangkah hingga ia berheti di depan sebuah pintu yang menuju tangga darurat. Beberapa lama dia terdiam akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut. Kakinya melangkah kembali menuju salah satu anak tangga yang menuju bawah.

Didudukinya salah satu anak tangga tersebut kemudian mulai membuka kotak pemberian Kai. diambilnya salah satu amplop paling atas. Amplop-amplop itu sepertinya disengajakan disusun veritikal ke atas dengan rapi. D.O pun sedikit tertegun kemudian mulai membuka amplop pertama tersebut. Setelah dibuka ternyata didalamnya ada sebuah kertas. Ditariknya kertas tersebut keluar dari amplop, kemudian kertas yang tadinya dilipat rapi dibuka kembali. D.O dapat melihat tulisan-tulisan tangan Kai disitu kemudian mulai membacanya.

**Surat 1**

_Anyeong Kyungsoo Hyung, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kyungie saja, karena kendengarannya kau cocok dipanggil seperti itu. Hehehehe._

_Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah baru dan juga hari pertamaku bertemu denganmu. Entah kenapa pertemuan kita ini membuatku menjadi aneh dan mulai menulis sesuatu seperti ini. Sejujurnya aku bukanlah orang yang suka menulis perasaanku pada selembar kertas, karena menurutku hal itu sangat memalukan untuk diriku yang seorang namja. Tapi, ah entahlah, aku tidak ingin kehilangan memori pertama saat bertemu denganmu. Hei! apa aku gila? Padahal aku baru saja bertemu denganmu hari ini, tapi lihatlah, kau berhasil membuatku gila seperti ini. Mengapa tiba-tiba aku tertarik padamu? Aku bingung. Padahal saat aku baru saja masuk kelas baruku tak sengaja aku melihatmu memandangku dengan tatapan tak suka. Waktu aku berbicara denganmu untuk pertama kalinya, kau menjawabku dengan ketus dan dingin. Aku heran mengapa kau seperti itu padaku hyung. apa aku pernah membuat kesalahan padamu? Em... aku rasa tidak, karena aku baru pertama kali melihatmu._

_Dan gilanya itu membuatku lebih tertarik padamu. Yah mungkin tertarik untuk berteman denganmu. XD_

Seulas senyum muncul di bibir kissable milik D.O. ya, dia ingat. Dulu memang dia sangat tidak suka Kai masuk sekolah barunya. Tentu saja. gara-gara Kai, dia seperti memiliki saingan terberat. Tapi D.O juga tidak menyangka. Ternyata Kai ingin berteman dengannya? Padahal kelakuan Kai dulu seperti ingin menjadikan D.O musuh.

Setelah itu dibuka kembali surat yang kedua.

**Surat 2**

_Anyeong Kyungie Hyung._

_Wohoo. Aku tahu sekarang penyebab kau tidak suka padaku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Sehun yang sudah cerita banyak tentangmu. Apakah benar gara-gara kedatanganku ini, kau mejadi tersisihkan? Bahkan seorang gadis yang kau sukai menjauh darimu? Ah mian Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh. _

_Tapi kau tahu hyung, mungkin aku akan bermain-main sedikit dengan sikap ketusmu itu. Hahahahaha aku jadi ingin selalu menggodamu hyung. apalagi aku sudah mendapatkan kartu AS mu! Terima kasih lagi untuk Sehun yang keceplosan bilang bahwa kau pernah mengompol waktu kelas 2 SMP hahahahahah. Ups mian :P_

Ooo! Jadi Sehun Si Biang Kerok yang telah menyebarkan rahasia besar milik D.O. _Lihat saja nanti, akan ku kuliti kau Sehun_! Batin D.O jengkel. Dasar Sehun, seenaknya saja dia membongkar rahasia D.O begitu mudah dengan Kai, yang notabene saingan D.O? tidak bisa dibiarkan!

**Surat 3**

_Anyeong Kyungie Hyung,_

_Sekarang aku tahu siapa gadis yang kau sukai itu. Yuri Noona bukan? Awalnya aku merasa aneh ketika tahu bahwa kau menyukai Yuri Noona. Entah karena Yuri Noona adalah mantan yeojachingu ku atau karena em... entahlah aku bingung. Tapi yang jelas ketika mendengar hal itu dari Sehun aku merasa sedikit jengkel. _

_Tapi aku yakin ini bukan karena aku masih menyukai Yuri Noona. mungkinkah karena aku menyukaimu? Em... iya, aku kan memang menyukaimu sebagai temanku. Mungkin aku takut jika kau dekat ddengan Yuri Noona, maka kau akan tau kelemahanku dan kau akan berubah mngasianiku. Jujur saja aku leih suka kau yang dingin dan ketus padaku karena belum ada orang yang bersikap seperti itu padaku. Hahahhaha. Kau memberikan tantangan di hidupku hyung. oya omong-omong masalah tantangan, aku jadi mempunyai ide untuk menjailimu. Hohohohohoho XD_

_Tunggu tantangan dariku Hyung. kekekekekeke~_

D.O sedikit tertegun ketika membaca kalimat Kai yang "_Tapi aku yakin ini bukan karena aku masih menyukai Yuri Noona_" Tapi setelah itu D.O tersenyum kembali. Iya, dia percaya bahwa Kai sudah tidak menyukai Yuri Noona lagi. Kemudian ketika membaca surat bagian bawah, D.O sedikit terkejut. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kai. jujur saja, awalnya D.O mengetahui Kai sakit dia hanya kasihan pada Kai. tapi sekarang? Tentu saja bukan perasaan kasihan lagi. Kemudian D.O membaca bagian akhir. Perasaannya yang tadinya merasa bersalah jadi berubah jengkel.

"Dasar Kkamjong! Suka sekali menjahiliku!" Umpatnya pelan.

**Surat 4**

_Anyeong Kyungie Hyung!_

_Hahahaha, aku tadi melihat bagaimana ekspresimu kalah dari tantanganku! Hahaha! Lucu sekali! Sungguh. Aku ingin tertawa tapi aku tidak ingin terlihat merendahkanmu hyung walaupun niatku sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Tapi kau tetap kalah dengan tantanganku itu Hyung. ujian ini kau peringkat dua dan aku peringkat satu. Banggakah kau kepaadaku Hyung? sepertinya tidak. Mengingat kau semacam tidak terima dengan kemenanganku. Baiklah tunggu permintaanku hyung! kau kan jadi akan melaksanakan semua permintaanku kan?_

_Oya terima kasih atas saranmu saat di cafe dulu, itu sangat membantuku. Kau tahu saat setelah di caffe, Krystal menyatakan perasaanya lagi padaku. Dan aku tanpa ragu-ragu menolaknya dengan halus. Dia pun akhirnya menerima pilihanku dan sedikit menjauh dariku. Walaupun kini kami masih berteman namun hubungan kami tidak sedekat dulu. Yah biarlah, aku juga tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi._

Ah! Ini benar-benar membuat D.O semakin jengkel ketika membaca surat Kai paling atas.

"Sialan! Aku dikerjain!" Umpatnya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian dia membaca lagi dibagian bawah. Lalu D.O tersenyum kembali. Rupanya Kai menuruti nasihatnya dulu.

**Surat 5**

_Anyeong Kyungie hyung._

_Ah, aku tak tahu akan secepat ini kau mengetahui kelemahanku. Yah, aku sakit hyung, mungkin umurku tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi bolehkah aku berharap sikapmu tidak berubah padahku nantinya._

_Oya, terima kasih hyung, kau telah menjengukku kemarin dan bersedia menyanyi untukku. Suaramu bagus sekali. Aku menyukainya XD. Kapan-kapan menyanyilah untukku lagi. Dan oh ya Hyung, jangan lupa kau harus membuatkan bekal untukku setiap harinya. Hahahahahaa XD_

D.O tak henti-hentinya tersenyum membaca surat Kai. Dia juga masih ingat dulu dia menyanyi untuk Kai itu terpaksa. Membuat bekal untuk Kai juga terpaksa. Tapi dia sadar, lama-lama dia juga menikmati membuat bekal untuk Kai. malah di senang sekali membawa bekal untuk Kai.

**Surat ke 6**

_Anyeong Kyungie hyung._

_Entah bagaiaman aku bisa membalas semuanya, terima kasih banyak Hyung, kau sama sekali tidak merubah sikapmu terhadapku. Kau tetap mengaggapku Kai yang menyebalkan dan jahil. Bukan Kai yang lemah dan penyakitan. Ahh, betapa leganya mendapati kau masih sama dinginnya ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. Dan itu membuatku ingin terus selalu mendekatimu ._

Membaca surat ke-6 dari Kai ini, D.O masih tersenyum. Sebenarnya D.O maih bersikap seperti itu hanya ingin menutupi perasaannya yang mulai berubah terhadap Kai. namun dulu, dia belum sadar kalau perasaan itu adalah cinta.

**Surat 7**

_Anyeong Kyungie Hyung._

_Wah pukulanmu ternyata keras juga. Pipiku terlihat memar kau tau? Hahahahaha XD._

_Hm.. Hyung, apakah aku salah menolak Yuri Noona sampai-sampai kau memukulku seperti itu?_

_Apa kau begitu menyukai Yuri Noona? entah kenapa ketika memikirkan kau begitu menyukai Yuri Noona, hatiku terasa amat sakit. Sakit karena kau lebih memilih pergi bersama Yuri Noona dan meninggalkan ku. Memang ini salahku tapi, ahh.. entahlah. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta terhadapmu. Tapi aku ini namja, dan kau namja! Ini terdengar gila. Tapi sungguh Hyung! aku jatuh cinta padamu. Entah perasaan ini kapan datangnya aku tak tahu. yang aku baru sadari sekarang, perasaanku telah berubah terhadapmu. Aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang teman. Aihh.. sepertinya aku mulai tidak normal._

Betapa kagetnya D.O ketika membaca surat yang ketujuh. Jadi Kai jatuh cinta padanya? D.O juga ingat dulu pernah memukul Kai karena tidak terima Yuri disakiti oleh _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut . Sungguh, kini D.O sangat merasa bersalah apalagi setelah membaca surat Kai ini.

"_Mianhae_ Kai..." Gumam D.O dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

**Surat 8 **

_Anyeong Kyungie Hyung._

_Terima kasih banyak seharian kau merawatku sampai-sampai kau tidak masuk sekolah karena merawatku. Aku sangat sangat sangat senang ketika kau menemaniku di rumah sendirian. Kau tahu? Setiap aku melihatmu, entah rasanya aku ingin memelukmu hyung! _

_Dan kau ingat kejadian waktu di ruang tamu? Aku ingin sekali menciummu. Hampir saja berhasil, Baekhyun Hyung mengganggu! Sial! Aku gagal menciummu. Sampai kapan aku harus menahan untuk menciummu eoh?_

Bibir D.O kini mulai tersenyum kembali. Namun matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Jadi Kai benar-benar ingin menciumnya saat itu? Hahahaha. Seandainya Kai juga tau, D.O juga ingin sekali mencium Kai. tapi Baekhyun mengganggu. Ingin sekali waktu itu D.O melempar guci besar dari rumah Kai kearah Baekhyun agar segera pergi dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan Kai untuk berciuman.

"_Aiisssh_! Aku mikir apa sih?" Umpat D.O sambil menggetok-getok kepalanya pelan dengan tangan kanannya.

**Surat 9**

_Anyeong Kyungie Hyung_

_Aku tak menyangka kau bisa bermesraan dengan Luhan Hyung, sadarkah kau Hyung, kau sudah menyakitiku. bagaimana rasanya aku ingin marah! Aku ingin menarikmu dari hadapan Luhan Hyung. dan lagi, kau bisa tersenyum manis ke Luhan Hyung, sementara terhadapku, kau bahkan mungkin tidak sudi tersenyum manis seperti itu. _

_Kenapa harus Luhan hyung? kenapa bukan aku? Apakah kau menyukai Luhan Hyung? _

_Semudah itu kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dan semudah itu pula kau menghancurkan perasaanku hyung__!__ kau benar-benar hebat Hyung. hahahahahaha_.

D.O kembali terkejut ketika membaca surat ke-9 dari Kai. ya Tuhan! Kai salah paham! Ya ampun, jadi ini yang membuat Kai marah pada D.O pada saat itu?

"Kau salah paham Kai!" Ucap D.O seolah-olah bicara pada Kai.

"Aku tidak menyukai Luhan Hyung!" Tambah D.O lagi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya sesak sekali di dadanya ketika Kai bilang, "_Semudah itu kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dan semudah itu pula kau menghancurkan perasaanku hyung. kau benar-benar hebat Hyung_"

**Surat 10**

_Anyeong Kyungie Hyung. sepertinya aku salah paham terhadapmu. Hahaha. Aku kira kau menyukai Luhan Hyung. Syukurlah..._

_Tapi kau bilang kau menyukai orang lain. Siapa orangnya hyung? kau membuatku penasaran. Dan sejujurnya aku belum siap mendengar kau menyukai orang selain aku. egoiskah? Memang. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu hyung. bahkan mungkin aku mencintaimu. Tapi sek__a__rang, kenapa kau menghindari dan mengacuhkanku hyung? apa salahku? _

_Sampai kapan kau menghindar dariku Hyung? aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat menjauh darimu Hyung. _

_Kau tau rasanya dihindari dan diacuhkan olehmu? Seperti berteriak di tengah gurun! Tolong, jangan menghindar dan mngecuhkanku lagi Hyung... aku mohon... _

Seandainya Kai tahu alasan kenapa D.O menghindarinya. Ya, karena D.O belum siap mengatakan kepada Kai tentang perasaannya. Dia belum siap. Tapi entah kenapa dia sekarang menyesal. Seharusnya D.O mengatakan saja perasaannya pada Kai. tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur. Waktu tidak bisa diulang kembali.

"_Mianhae_ Kai..." Ucap D.O dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. Dia masih menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

**Surat 11**

_Anyeong Kyungie Hyung._

_Sudah lama aku tidak menulis surat lagi. Kau tau, keadaanku semakin memburuk. Aku terlihat lemah ya? Hahaha. Aku memang namja lemah Hyung. dan aku tak pantas untuk kau cintai Hyung. _

_Aku memang bahagia mendengar bahwa kau mencintaiku. Sangat bahagia malah. Ingin rasanya aku memelukmu, menciummu saat kau bilang kau menyukaiku dan mencintaiku. Tapi aku sadar Hyung, aku tak pantas untukmu. Mungkin hidupku tak akan lama lagi Hyung. aku tak mau kau terluka bila aku pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi padamu._

_Namun ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Hyung, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai setiap detak jantungku Hyung. percayalah Hyung, aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu. Setiap hari aku berjuang melawan rasa sakit ini untukmu. Aku ingin bertahan, aku ingin selalu disisimu, aku ingin selalu menemanimu hingga kita berdua tua nanti. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tak menghendaki Hyung._

_Kenapa takdirku harus seperti ini? Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama Hyung? _

**DEG!**

'_Ja-Jadi Kai tahu perasaanku terhadapnya? Dan Kai juga mencintaiku?_' Batin D.O masih kaget. Sebersit rasa lega dan bahagia menghampiri D.O namun beberapa saat kemudian dia merasa sakit. Amat sakit di dadanya. Rasanya begitu sesak. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Kai sangat mencintainya. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh tidak menyadari perasaan Kai terhadapnya? Kenapa? Dan kini Tuhan mungkin akan mengambil Kai darinya? Tidak Tuhan! Jangan!

Tak terasa air mata D.O mulai jatuh ke pipi. Dia suah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaannya yang semakin sakit. Namun ia kemudian membaca surat terakhir dari Kai.

**Surat 12**

_Anyeong Kyungie Hyung_

_Sebentar lagi aku akan operasi. Aku sangat takut hyung, pikiran-pikiran negatif sudah merasuk dalam otakku. Bagaimana kalau operasinya gagal? Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar pergi dan tak bisa kembali? Bagaimana bila aku tidak sempat menyatakan perasaanku secara langsung kepadamu hyung? bagaimana bila aku tidak rela pergi dari sisimu Hyung? aku takut. Aku sangat takut._

_Kau tahu Hyung, ketakutanku melebihi ketakutanmu. _

_Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk kebahagianmu dan kebahagiaan kita. _

_Dan kini aku harus bersiap-siap untuk keputusan Tuhan Hyung._

_Apakah aku kembali padaNya atau kembali padamu._

_Namun apapun yang terjadi, yakinlah Hyung, aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. bila suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar pergi dari sisimu, percayalah, aku selalu ada dihatimu Hyung. aku tak akan pernah pergi, hingga kau menyuruhku untuk pergi dari hatimu Hyung. _

_Berjanjilah untuk terus bahagia ne? Walau pun itu tanpa aku._

_Mungkin ini surat terakhirku untukmu Hyung._

_Dan untuk terakhir kalinya aku tak akan pernah berhenti untuk terus katakan, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, mencintaimu adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku. Ingatlah Hyung, meski jiwaku tak lagi disisimu, tapi cintaku akan terus menemanimu sampai kapanpun, selamanya. Saranghae Nae Kyungsoo... _

Sungguh kini D.O mulai menangis keras! Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi ketika membaca surat terakhir dari Kai. kini biarkan D.O menangis keras. Biarkan dia meraung-raung seperti orang gila.

Dia sungguh merasa sesak. Seakan-akan sebentar lagi dia akan mati kehilangan nafas.

"Kai...Kai...Kai..." D.O terus berucap memanggil-manggil nama Kai berulang-ulang. Semoga dengan ini, dia bisa sedikit tenang. Tapi bukannya tenang, dadanya semakin sesak. D.O terus saja menangis keras.

Ruangan tangga darurat ini pun menjadi saksi bisu bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Kim Jong In dan tidak ingin Kim Jong In pergi meninggalkan Do Kyungsoo. Tangisan pilu D.O pun menggema di seluruh ruangan itu.

Untuk beberapa saat D.O menenangkan dirinya. setelah dirasa cukup tenang dia pun beranjak dari anak tangga menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan tangga darurat. Langkahnya yang pelan menulusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju ruang operasi.

Tepat saat dia sudah sampai, semua teman-temannya, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Tao, Xiumin, Chen, Suho dan Lay serta Mr. & Mrs. Kim masih setia duduk di kursi tunggu, menanti operasi Kai selesai.

"Kau darimana saja Kyungsoo ?" Tanya Kris ketika melihat D.O tengah duduk di sampinya dengan muka tidak bersemangat tak lupa memeluk kotak pemberian Kai erat.

"Pergi sebentar" Jawab D.O sambil menunduk.

Ketika itu _Uisha_, Choi Siwon, keluar dari ruang operasi. Nampak wajah lelah dan sulit diartikan terpampang jelas dimata semua yang ada di lorong dekat ruang operasi. Seketika, Mr. Kim, berlari ke arah Siwon.

"Bagaimana anak saya Siwon-_ssi_? Berhasilkah?" Tanya Mr. Kim penasaran dan khawatir. Namun Siwon tidak menjawab. Dia terus menunduk dalam.

"Siwon-_ssi_! jawab!" Mr. Kim sedikit berteriak ke arah Siwon.

"_Juseong__h__amnida_ Tuan Kim, saya gagal menyelamatkan putra anda!" Ucap Siwon dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"_Mwo?! Andwe!_ Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" Pekik Mr. Kim kemudian tangisnya mulai pecah. Tidak hanya itu, Mrs. Kim langsung kaget dan jatuh pingsan dan untung dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Sehun. D.O yang mendengar hal itu sontak langsung berdiri menjatuhkan kotak dari Kai hingga surat-suratnya ikut terjatuh ke lantai.

"_Andwe!_ Ini tidak boleh terjadi! _Andwe!_ Kai! KAI!" seperti orang kesetanan dengan cepat D.O berlari menuju ruang operasi. Dia mencoba menerobos ruang operasi tersebut. Dia harus menemui Kai sekarang juga. Kai tidak boleh mati! Kai harus hidup.

"Kyungie! Jangan begini!" Luhan mencoba menahan tubuh D.O sambil terisak.

"_Andwe_! Aku harus menemui Kai! KAII!" Kyungsoo terus meronta-ronta dari cengkraman Luhan.

"Kyungsoo! Jangan! Ini sudah takdir Tuhan!" Kris ikut-ikutan menahan tubuh D.O.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kai meninggalkanku! Lepaskan aku!" D.O dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Luhan dan Kris. Dan itu berhasil. Secepatnya D.O menerobos ruang operasi dan masuk kedalamnya.

"KAAAAIII!" Pekik D.O sekeras-kerasnya...

**XXXX**

**2 Tahun kemudian...**

Kini terlihat seorang namja berkulit seputih susu, dengan baju agak tebal, celana jeans dan sepatu kets tengah duduk di kursi dekat pohon rindang yang siap kapan saja menggugurkan daunnya terkena angin. Ya, saat ini tengah musim gugur.

_Namja_ bermata lebar tersbut mulai menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin dingin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Sesekali dia menggumamkan lagu yang ia dengar lewat _earphone_ putih miliknya.

Hingga seseorang datang menutup matanya lembut..

"Coba tebak siapa aku?" Suara berat khas seorang namja terdengar di telinga namja yang tengah duduk di kursi itu. Seulas senyum menghiasi namja pemakai earphone tersebut. Walaupun dia menggunakan earphone dia masih mendengar suara berat dari _namja_ yang dicintainya.

"Kai, jangan menggodaku!" Ucap namja tersebut dengan nada jengkel. Sok jengkel tepatnya.

"_Aissshh_! Kyungie _Hyung_ tidak seru!" Namja yang dipanggil Kai akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari namja yg dipanggil Kyungie _Hyung_, atau bisa saja kita sebut D.O.

"Kau dari mana saja Kai? aku menunggumu sudah lebih dari 15 menit!" D.O pun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"_Mianhae_ hyung. aku hanya mampir sebentar ke toko dan membeli ini. Ini untukmu _h__yung_!" Kai pun dengan senyum manisnya menyerahkan sebuket bunga tulip ke D.O. Mata namja di depan Kai langsung melebar dan mengerjap-erjap imut.

"Untukku?" Tanya D.O meyakinkan. Kai pun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"_Gomawo _Kai.." Lanjut D.O sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat bunga pemberian Kai. kemudian memandang Kai. cukup lama seperti itu hingga Kai mengriyit bingung.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_ memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya saja masih belum percaya kau disini, bersamaku Kai. aku kira aku akan kehilanganmu untuk selamanya." D.O pun tersenyum sembari mengelus-elus pipi Kai sayang. Lalu kai menggenggam erat tangan D.O dipipinya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tau _hyung_? waktu aku dioperasi, aku seperti bermimpi. Aku disuruh menyebrangi sebuah jembatan. Dan aku melihat di seberang sana tempatnya sangat indah, bercahaya, dan.. ah, saking indahnya aku tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya dengan kata-kata." Kai pun mulai bercerita. Sedangkan D.O menyimak kata-kata Kai dengan serius.

" Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku. Padahal aku sudah berada di tengah-tengah jembatan. Kau mengejarku dan menarik tanganku hingga aku keluar dari jembatan. Dan setelah itu aku merasa kau menciumku, lalu kau bilang padaku untuk jangan pergi. Dan aku pun menurutimu hingga kau menarikku ke sebuah kabut tebal. Yah, setelahnya aku membuka mataku" Kai pun mengakhiri ceritanya kemudian tersenyum ke arah D.O. D.O pun tersenyum balik ke arah Kai. sungguh kini ia sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Karena Tuhanlah saat ini D.O masih bisa melihat Kai. Dan karena Tuhan pula, D.O mampu mendapatkan kesempatannya untuk memperlihatkan cintanya yang dalam kepada Kai.

"_Gomawo_ Kai, _gomawo_ mau mengikutiku saat itu" ucap D.O sambil meluk Kai erat. Kai pun balas memeluk D.O lebih erat.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih hyung. Kau masih percaya bahwa aku akan kembali padamu" Ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus pelan rambut D.O sayang.

**FLASHBACK**

**2 tahun sebelumnya...**

_D.O dengan wajah bercucuran air mata menghampiri ranjang Kai__ di dalam ruang operasi__. tidak hanya itu, ia mendorong perawat yang mulai mencabuti alat-alat medis yang ada di tubuh Kai. dilihatnya layar grafik kardiogram menunjukan garis panjang seolah-olah garis itu terus menunjukan garis panjang__ tanpa akhir__. D.O pun kembali menatap Kai dengan wajah shock._

"_Kai! aku mohon Kai jangan pergi!" Ujar D.O sambil menangis. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kai._

"_Kau harus sadar Kai! aku mohon! Jangan pergi!" Terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai__ lemah__. namun Kai tidak bereaksi. Tubuhnya masih kaku, mendadakan bahwa dia benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya._

"_Aku mohon Kai! jika kau sadar, kau boleh meminta apa saja kepadaku, bahkan bila __Kau mau mengusiliku, aku akan menerimanya. K__au memukulku akan kuserahkan wajahku kepadamu! Kau memintaku bersujud didepanmu akan kuturuti!" D.O mulai menangis keras lagi.__ Wajahnya memerah sedih._

"_Bila Kau sadar nanti, aku janji aku akan selalu membuatkan bekal untukmu selamanya! Aku akan selalu bernyanyi untukmu! Karena itu tolong sadarlah Kai.. sadarlah! Aku mohon!" Pekik D.O sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai__ kini agak keras__. namun itu sia-sia saja. grafik masih menunjukan garis lurus dan berbunyi tuuttt panjang tanpa putus. Namun D.O tak menyerah, dia terus menggenggam erat tangan Kai. dia percaya pasti Kai akan sadar sebentar lagi._

"_Aku mohon Kai, buka matamu. Jangan pergi Kai. jangan Tinggalkan aku." rasa putus asa perlahan-lahan menyelimuti diri D.O sekarang. apalagi melihat Kai yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Masih saja Kaku._

"_Aku mencintaimu Kai. aku mencintaimu.__ Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku eoh? Ayo bangun Kai!__ tolong... jangan pergi.. jangan tinggalkan aku." D.O terus saja menangis di sebelah tubuh Kai dengan harapan Kai terbangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi tubuh Kai masih saja diam tak bergeming. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kai akan bangun lagi._

"_Kai.. aku mohon Kai... bangunlah Kai...! kalau kau tidak bangun-bangun aku akan memukulmu! Ayo bangun!__ Jangan begini!__" D.O mulai frustasi dengan semua ini. Dia juga tidak ingin Kai pergi. Pikiran-pikiran gila mulai merayap di otaknya. Jika saja ada pisau sekarang, dia ingin menggunakannya untuk memutus urat nadi di lengannya dan pergi bersama Kai. Tak tahukah sekarang, Bila D.O melihat Kai seperti ini, dia merasa seolah-olah akan segera menyusul Kai. bahkan dia bernafas kini mulai sulit._

"_Kai, aku mohon... aku mencintai mu Kai, ku mohon sadarlah.." Tubuh D.O mulai lemas, namun ia tetap menggenggam tangan Kai yang sudah dingin. _

_Lalu tiba-tiba saja dengan perlahan didekatkan wajah D.O ke wajah Kai. sembari terisak didekatkan bibir D.O ke bibir Kai kemudian bibir mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Perawat-perawat disana yang mematung melihat aksi D.O yang awalnya menerobos paksa ruang operasi dan masuk tanpa izin, membuat keributan, mendorong perawat hingga jatuh kemudian sekarang mencium namja, __**NAMJA**__, yang sudah __**MATI**__!? Tentu saja perawat disana langsung mengalami keterkejutan yang lebih dahsyat lagi._

_Sedangkan D.O? dia terus mencium bibir Kai dengan air mata yang terus menetes dari matanya hingga membasahi pipi Kai._

_Orang-orang yang tadi diluar ruang operasi langsung masuk ke ruangan dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat D.O yang penampilannya kini awut-awutan tengah mencium bibir Kai yang jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak lagi._

_Baekhyun, Tao, Lay, Luhan, Xiumin tak bisa membendung air mata mereka lagi. __Bahkan Sehun menitikkan air matanya sambil merangkul Luhan. __Pemandangan yang mereka lihat didepan mata sangat miris. Diantara mereka juga tidak ada yang ingin mendekati D.O. Mereka enggan untuk menghampiri D.O dan menariknya dari Kai._

_Hingga tiba-tiba, Kardiogram mulai berbunyi putus-putus kembali. Kris yang menyadari dahulu langsung menatap layar grafik pada kardiogram tersebut. Ya, grafik mulai menampilkan garis keatas kebawah pelan. Sontak Kris berteriak reflek._

"_Kai hidup! Kai kembali!" pekiknya keras-keras, membuat semua orang disana terkejut dan memandang kardiogram tersebut. D.O pun melepas ciumannya dan beralih memandang grafik. Benar, grafiknya bergerak naik turun kembali. Dirasakannya tangan Kai bergerak-gerak di genggamannnya._

"_Kai..? Kai...?" panggil D.O pelan di sebelah telinga Kai._

"_H-hyung... hyung...kyungsoo Hyung..." Kai tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan suara__ pelan__ dan memanggil-manggil nama D.O. Awalnya D.O masih mematung namun akhirnya tangisnya pecah lagi. Bukan tangis sedih melainkan tangis lega. Dia lega, Kai tidak jadi meninggalkannya. Kai kembali padanya! Sseketika itu langsung saja D.O memeluk tubuh Kai yang mulai menghangat menandakan bahwa masih ada nyawa dalam diri Kai._

"_Oh.. Kai.. syukurlah..syukurlah.." D.O pun terisak sambil terus memeluk Kai erat._

**FLASHBACK END**

**XXXX**

"_Saranghae_ Kai." Ucap D.O setelah melepas pelukannya dari Kai, kemudian memandang Kai dengan lembut. Sebagai balasan Kai pun tersenyum ke arah D.O tak kalah lembut.

"_Nado_, _nae_ kyungie~" Dan setelahnya Kai mencium bibir D.O pelan kemudian melumatnya. D.O yang awalnya terkejut kemudian tersenyum lalu menutup matanya. Setelah itu, ia pun membalas ciuman Kai dengan melumat bibir Kai pelan dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kai. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat lagi. Entah kenapa sekarang bila Kai ada di dekatnya jantungnya selalu bergemuruh heboh. Namun perasaan itu malah membuat sensasi tersendiri yang membuatnya nyaman.

"_Yeah, my heart is beating for you, Kai..._" Batin D.O sembari mencium bibir Kai lembut.

"Ehem!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara deheman terdengar di telinga dua insane yang tengah berciuman tersebut. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kai dan D.O melepas ciuman mereka dan mencari arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Kris _Hyung_?!" Pekik D.O dan Kai bebarengan kompak. Kris pun tersenyum. Lalu dibelakangnya muncul Tao, Xiumin, Chen, Suho, Lay, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Wah! Aku dapat foto mereka berciuman!" Pekik Baekhyun girang sambil pamer foto kaido moment di handphonenya.

"_Ya_! Baekki _Hyung_! Hapus!" Pekik D.O mencoba meraih ponsel Baekhyun. Namun secepat kilat Baekhyun menghindar.

"Tidak bisa! Weeee!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kea rah D.O.

"_Ya! Hyung!_" D.O pun langsung berdiri dan mengejar Baekhyun. Lalu namja yang dikejarnya langsung lari ke segala arah untuk menghindari D.O. sedangkan yang lain, hanya tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah konyol kedua saudara sepupu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_Tuhan terima kasih,_

_Kau telah mengembalikan Kai untukku._

_Kau berikan mukjizat terbesar dalam hidupku._

_Tuhan..._

_Terima kasih telah memmpertemukanku dengan Kai._

_Menciptakan Kai untukku, dan aku untukknya._

_Melengkapi hidupku dengan kehadirannya.._

_Mencintainya di setiap hembus nafasku.._

_Mencintainya dengan seluruh hatiku.._

_Selamanya bahkan hingga ajalku menjemput.._

_Terima kasih Tuhan atas anugerah terindahmu..._

_Kim Jong In anugerah terindah darimu.._

_Dan Kim Jong In cinta terakhir dalam hidupku._

**END**

Kyaaaa!

Ini fanfic akhirnya END dengan tidak elitnya.

-"

Tapi sungguh Ryorin butuh banget inspirasi buat fic ini.

Dan tau nggak ini fic sebenarnya 20 lembar belum ketambahan yang lain XD

Semoga puas bacanya yaaah? Terus..

Terima kasih buat lagu-lagu yang menemani saya.

Asking Alexandria – prophecy & candlelit dinner with innamorta

BCL – cinta sejati

Supernova – Aku yang akan pergi

Davichi – Just two of us

2AM – one spring day

Instrument Narnia

Instrument princess hours

SNSD – I Got The Boy

EXO – baby don't cry, mama, time machine, two moons, angel

Oya exo – wolf itu kapan rilisnya? Tapi kayaknya SM belum confirm lagi deh?

Selanjutnya terima kasih buat teman saya Goddess_yoongie

Mian fic mu buat di asianfanfics jadi terbengkalai karena saya.

Saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepadamu *haru*

Dan gak lupa buat My All readers and reviewer, kalian penyemangat hidupku!

Tanpa kalian fic ini juga akan tidak akan dilanjut.

Review kalian yang sangat membangun dan menyemangatiku sangat sangat berguna!

Saat ini aku akan membalas review kalian satu persatu ne?

**hunhan hunhan 3** : hahaha. Iya ini end chapnya. Mian ga bisa buat nangis. Soalnya bukan author yang bisa bikin nangis orang. Oke oke. Aku sudah tau kok siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Wokwokwok

**kwonji** : nah ini bikin nyesek ga? Aku bener – bener ga bisa bikin orang nyesek. Hahaha. Oke oke ini udah dilanjut chingu

**Aiiu d'freaky** : aaaaa! Jangan bawa saya kesana! Saya gak mau disate! Ini udah lanjut chingu. Aku usahain cepet nih. Hehehe. Butuh feel banget nih nglannyanjut. Kaisoo udah disatuin. Gimana nih? Oya maapin baekki kemaren yak :P

**Deer Panda** : aku yang nulis adegan Krisho kissing pas lagi galau loh padahal. Hahahahaha. Iya ini udah aku usahain ga lama-lama. Mumpung lagi banyak libur hihihi. XD

**ajib4ff** : beneran? Padahal aku nulis tuh chap 6 dengan perasaan galau mendadak. Hahaha, Kris dinistakan ya? Aku kok ga nyadar ya? *dibakar naganya kris*. Gomawo udah doain author sableng ini :*, oke ini udah dilanjut chigu.

**BBCnindy** : Kai hidup chingu. Tenang aja. Sesuai permintaan temen-temen Kai aku hidupin. Hahahaha. KAISOO FOREVER! YEAAAHH! Mian lama update tugas author lagi numpuk dan banyak ulangan T.T. tapi ini udah dilanjut kok chingu.

**Jaylyn Rui** : hahahaha, ini puas juga ga? 20 lembar loh! Hahaha. Aku ga tau bakal ngakak chap sebelumnya. Soalnya buatnya pas lagi galau-galaunya. Hehehe. Oke oke Kai nggak mati. Dia hidup! HOREEE! Kaisoo.. kaisoo... *joget2 geje* oke ini udah lanjut chigu.

**siscaMinstalove** : iya nih seharusnya sesame orang ngga peka ga boleh saling marahan. Lay lagi kena telenovela tuh! Hahaha. Ngga kok Kai ngga mati. Tenang aja beb! Hohohoho. Oke ini udah dilanjut mian lama lagi. Hihihi.

**ICE14** : hahaha. Aku bikin adegan krisho padahal lagi galau lho! Hahaha. Kai ngga mati kok. Tenang aja. Buktinya masih sama kyungie. Hihihihi. Ini lebih panjang lagi. 20 lembar lagi. Wokwokwok XD

**AF13** : hiyaaa! Jangan bakar author! Tidaaakss *alaynya kumat* ini udah jadian kaisoonya. Kai ngga mati kok. Gomawo chingu ^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : akhirnya Kris ga jadi dihukum sama Tao gara-gara Kai, hihhihi. Hamper aja Kai aku matiin hohohoho *evil smirk* tapi karena hampir semua minta Kai hidup, jadi endingnya Kai hidup dan bahagia sama Kyungsoo XD.

**Minerva Huang** : Hahahahaha. Beneran? Padahal chap kemaren buatnya nggalau loh akunya. Ngga kok. happy ending kan? Kai ngga mati kok. dia bahagia sama Kyungsoo... hohohoho Oke oke ini udah lanjut chingu ^^

**Han Ri Rin** : ne, ini udah lanjut chingu. Gomawo udah nunggu ^^

**Jengsora** : hihihi. Beneran? Chap kemarin padahal aku nulisnya lagi nggalau banget. Iya iya. Kai ga mati chingu. Tenang aja. Ini happy ending! Bener-bener happy! Oke oke, ini udah dilanjut chingu XD

**Byun Soo Ra** : Kai nya mati. Hohohoho nggak nggak, kai hidup kok. gigit aja monitormu, nanti aku mau lihat. #eh?, iya nih ulangan bikin pusing. -,,-. Ne ini udah lanjut. Gomawo ne?

**BunnyPoro** : mian lama banget T.T. hahaha. Koplak? Padahal aku nulis nih fic sambil galau lo. Hehehe. Nggak kok, kai ngga mati. Dia tetep sama kyungsoo tercinta.

**needtexotic** : ha? Beneran? Gomawo chigu.. :*

**chocoDOnutKRISpy** : enggak kok, Kai nya Cuma kumat aja sakitnya. Hehehe. Beneran krishonya kocak? Padahal aku buatnya pas lagi galau. Hihihi. Oke oke ini udah dilanjut.

**ajimahwulansar**i : hihihihi. Gomawo yo :* ini udah lanjut chingu... ^^

**Riyoung Kim** : oke oke ini sudah lanjut chingu ^^

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** : beneran? Padahal chap kemarin aku bikinnya sambil galau lho. Bebek lagi hang tuh makanya ngrusuh XP. Ne, Kai mati. Mati suri maksudnya. Oke oke, gomawo sudah suka ya? :* iya ini udah dilanjut kok

Nah! Terima kasih ya buat reviewer diatas juga reviewer yang telah mereview fic ku dari chap 1 sampai chap 8 ini. Gomawo juga para readers yang lainnya. Sumpah aku ga tau caranya berterima kasih kepada kalian yang udah nunggu fic ini berbulan-bulan dari Desember 2012 hingga April 2013 hahaha. Setia menunggu Ryorin yang ngaret nglanjutin fic. Serius tanpa kalian fic ini bubrah asli rusuh deh. Cheongmal gomawo yo buat kalian semua.. muaaaaaahh :*

Dan semoga kita bias bertemu di fic fic aku selanjutnya.

And now…

Byee…

Saranghae All :***

And Sankyu very much!

*peluk cium reader satu-satu*

Jangan lupaa reviewnyaaa..


End file.
